Ceguera aparente
by Miss Joujou
Summary: "A mí me dicen Ojos de Halcón, sin embargo, pareciera que tú ves más que yo" . Las intrigas y preguntas que llevan a que semejante personaje pronuncie tales palabras llenan de misterio, las respuestas sólo podrán salir a la luz a lo largo del relato, para ello poner atención a los detalles se hará indispensable, ¿qué es lo que depara el destino? Descúbrelo.
1. Los Blind Pirates

_**Ceguera aparente**_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: El mundo y los personajes de ONE PIECE pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda. Sólo los OCS me pertenecen. Escrito con la intención de entretener sin fines de lucro. Gracias.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1: Los Blind Pirates<strong>

El sol se reflejaba tímidamente sobre las olas del gran océano, confiriéndole a aquellos que podían ver, un bello cuadro cuyo paisaje se vio súbitamente interrumpido por una flameante bandera negra que tenía el símbolo de un cráneo vendado: el barco de los Blind Pirates irrumpió en la escena.

A bordo, el conductor de la nave estaba temblando. El timón se movía lentamente de la misma manera que los otros tripulantes; el ambiente en que se hallaban los tenía nerviosos, preocupados. No obstante, al abrirse una de las puertas del barco y al salir tras ella una persona de gran tamaño, todos cambiaron su expresión para sonreír casi forzosamente, tratando de esconder su miedo.

Todo ser que mirase al capitán de los Blind Pirates podía percibir en él un aire de confianza; se apreciaba claramente una sonrisa en su rostro, o mejor dicho, en su horrible máscara verde con detalles caricaturescos como lo eran sus gruesos labios rojos que contrastaban con sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos, unas cejas gruesas de color amarillo, pómulos sobresalientes y una nariz anaranjada parecida a la de un cerdo. Su cabello estaba enmarañado en un verde oscuro como las algas. Curiosamente, los orificios para los ojos no estaban hechos; no los necesitaba. El capitán jugaba con sus delicadas manos, su puño lo tenía bajo su palma y la punta de sus dedos golpeaba secuencialmente sus nudillos.

El viento comenzó a oler a humedad, el capitán rió entre dientes. Una acción tan "simple" como aquella había desencadenado un silencio sepulcral. Escuchó atentamente las respiraciones agitadas de sus compañeros; la atmósfera entre ellos se sentía cada vez más incómoda, los envolvía el miedo. El Capitán Mask se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras para llegar al timón.

—Buenas tardes, Capitán Mask —lo saludó el encargado del timón mirándole con consternación.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el aludido con su voz grave.

—Capitán —dijo, nervioso—. No me han dicho qué rumbo seguir desde hace más de tres o cuatro horas.

—Cuando hablé contigo junto al navegante, acordamos: "derecho", ¿no? —preguntó con un tono molesto.

—S-Sí, Capitán, p-pero… —balbuceó tratando de excusarse.

—Entonces, continúa —lo interrumpió, cortante—. No llevas más que tres meses a bordo… Tiempo suficiente como para saber qué podría sucederte si me haces perder la paciencia. ¡Ahora, permanece en silencio!

El conductor de la nave sólo calló y bajó la cabeza, resignándose a la situación en que se encontraban él y sus compañeros. Trataba de negar lo que había ocurrido hace un mes atrás, antes de saber que corrían un peligro mortal, aquel peligro encarnado en un hombre muy poderoso, portador del título del mejor espadachín en todo el mundo.

_Un insignificante mes atrás_, tras una serie de hechos insignificantes, ocurrió la catástrofe:

—¡Miren, chicos!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Es la Isla Sibenik!

—Es un destino muy interesante, podríamos ir y robarle a esos ricos.

—Sí, imagina cuántos tesoros podríamos obtener fácilmente.

—¡No! —los interrumpió uno de ellos—. Fíjense bien, hay barcos de la marina, hay que huir. Ya saben que podría suceder si se entera el capitán.

Aún observando la isla algunos suspiraron y otros, con su mandíbula floja, absortos al imaginar lo que podría acontecer, acordaron que era mejor olvidarlo. Así, todos hicieron ademán de volver a sus deberes pero…

No hace muchos años, de los veintiún tripulantes que pertenecían originalmente a los Blind Pirates, uno fue asesinado por razones desconocidas a manos del mismísimo capitán, quien posteriormente entregó uno a la marina. En un corto periodo, los Blind Pirates corrieron muchos peligros ocasionados por su capitán, razón por la que algunos de sus miembros escaparon y/o renunciaron. Cuando el clima se calmó, el Capitán Mask decidió separar su tripulación y a sus dos compañeros más cercanos les dio su Vivre Card con el fin de reencontrarse en el momento que él sintiera más indicado.

En cuestión de meses, el Capitán Mask volvió a resucitar a los Blind Pirates. Ingresaron nuevos hombres de forma paulatina.

Eran doce, entre ellos fugitivos de la ley, vagos y piratas que fueron expulsados de otros barcos.

Los dos más viejos tripulantes, como ya conocían a su capitán y lo que aconteció en su último período con ellos, advirtieron a los nuevos en caso de cualquier eventualidad, pues el Capitán Mask, si bien era alguien amigable era además muy impredecible. No conocían las razones por las cuales actuaba así, a veces manifestaba un temperamento serio, otras veces era amable, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era alguien un poco cerrado a otras ideas y muy impulsivo, un hombre desconfiado, en especial, luego de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros a bordo. Por esa razón, los nuevos integrantes no tenían mucho interés en crear lazos con su capitán, algunos ingresaron sólo para robar, otros por la comida o un lugar donde dormir. No obstante, aquel hombre tenía otros planes y a sus nuevos tripulantes los sometió y asustó, ellos se vieron obligados a permanecer en el barco por temor a ser eliminados por él.

Habiendo transcurrido el tiempo, los únicos con quienes el Capitán Mask mantenía un lazo eran con sus dos tripulantes más viejos. Por lo tanto, sus intenciones recientes de querer acercarse a los demás eran inútiles, casi imposibles; de no haber sembrado tanto miedo desde un principio, todavía tendría una oportunidad.

Repentinamente, cuando todos estaban a punto de regresar a sus respectivas tareas, la máscara monstruosa apareció tras ellos.

—A ver, niñitas... —dijo el Capitán Mask riendo entre dientes—. Respóndanme. ¿Qué cosa dijeron que podríamos robar?...

Creían firmemente que su querido capitán tenía una gran ambición. Ésta, no era precisamente encontrar el One Piece, sino obtener riquezas robando a otros piratas, ricos o a la mismísima marina; para encontrar problemas era, sin duda, un gran oportunista. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía algo de corazón. La marina tenía una foto de él, un cartel de "se busca" por una cantidad de seiscientos mil Belis; cifra que fue otorgada al haber sustraído pertenencias de valor a unos marines.

—¡No perdamos el tiempo! —exclamó el capitán—. _Hue hue hue_ ¡Esto será divertido! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Más que emocionados con su próxima hazaña a realizar, los miembros recientes se encogieron de hombros. En contraste con sus viejos miembros.

—Es un honor acompañarlo en una nueva y apasionante aventura —dijo, mientras una lágrima humedecía sus ojos.

—Shakespear, es usted un gran hombre —afirmó balanceando su cabeza de arriba abajo con suavidad.

—Ya sabe que también deseo acompañarlo, no quiero que se meta en problemas —afirmó Egana, el segundo en mando.

—Sólo robaremos a esos ricos de barrio alto, no a comerciantes ni transeúntes. Saben bien que no me gusta eso, _Hue Hue Hue._

El Capitán se llevó a la fuerza a unos siete hombres más a sus perpetuos voluntarios. Anclaron en la zona oeste de la Isla Sibenik, camuflándose entre muchos barcos, que en su mayoría eran transporte de turistas. Al descender del barco, los novatos se miraron unos a otros tratando de encontrar alguna solución, mejor dicho, una manera para sobrevivir su nueva aventura.

Si bien, los adoquines de la calle constituían un potencial peligro para el Capitán, avanzaba haciendo caso omiso a sus subordinados y continuaba a su paso tranquilamente pues pensaba que era suficiente guía el escuchar los pies de los que estaban a su alrededor.

Un gran escándalo ocurrió en un bar a unas cuantas calles lejos del grupo del Capitán Mask, nunca se hubieran imaginado que hecho tan ajeno a ellos les llegaría a perjudicar tan sólo un mes más tarde.

—¿Escuchan eso? —preguntó a sus acompañantes el gran hombre.

Egana volteó su cabeza en dirección a él y entrecerrando sus ojos guardó silencio tratando de oír. Sólo el sonido de gente distante pudo escuchar hasta que oyó un disparo.

—Al parecer hay un lío muy cerca _Hue hue hue _—rió de buena gana—. Es una gran oportunidad para que la atención de los marines se desvíe a ellos. ¿Qué tal si tomamos la ruta contraria?

—Seguir la senda desconocida, que sólo ha sido vista por nuestra espalda es una decisión peligrosa. ¿Quién sabe que peligros se personificarán en tal dirección? ¡Oh! Sólo el destino lo sabe —apuntó Shakespear poniendo una mano en el hombro de su Capitán.

—No es el momento de componer citas Shakespear —dijo Egana en un tono molesto—. Descuide Capitán, hacia allá no hay más que casas alargadas unidas unas al lado de otras.

—Muy bien —al avanzar le dio una palmada en su espalda a su poético compañero—. No hay problema conmigo que hables de esa manera.

—¡C-Capitán! —Exclamó con centelleo en su mirada—. ¡Qué palabras más hermosas!

—No exageres —regañó, Egana.

—Huelo ancianas, y lavanda —dijo repentinamente el Capitán.

—¿Disculpe?

—Ya sabes, ese olor típico de las mujeres mayores, deben estar muy cerca —silenció un momento, un leve ruido en el adoquín hizo que sacara su revólver apuntándolo hacia atrás—. Háganse a un lado.

Los novatos apuntados atendieron a sus palabras y se apartaron del curso de la bala de su superior. No muy lejos se aproximaba corriendo un hombre obeso, se le veía sudoroso, al parecer no era muy deportista pues su jadeo era escuchado sin mayores esfuerzos. Al disparar se escuchó el sonido de una porcelana quebrándose.

—¡Ah! —gritó el hombre—. Primero el hombre de los ojos endemoniados y ¡Ahora mi amado tazón con arroz! ¿Qué te he hecho?

—¡Éste no lugar para correr!— increpó el enmascarado—. ¡Acabas de botar al piso a una anciana!

Todos los miembros de su barco se quedaron en silencio, petrificados. Se dieron vuelta y vieron la escena con gran sorpresa.

—¡Qué te importa! ¡Yo soy Okome! El oficial de los piratas de Hokahoka. No me subestimes —sacó su espada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió hacia él.

Shakespear se interpuso en su camino, con su garfio detuvo su espada y con su mano desocupada lo empujó con gran fuerza hacia el mar, chocando contra un barco de las cercanías, lo que no era extraño al ser éste un hombre de casi tres metros de alto con gran corpulencia.

—¡Desdicha! Los hombres de hoy en día carecen de decencia… Atacar por la espalda ¡Qué deshonor!

—Olvidemos este pequeño episodio y continuemos —apuntó Egana—. No vale la pena preocuparse de cosas tan banales.

—¡Señor! —se escuchó a lo lejos una voz suave.

El Capitán Mask se volteó y caminó hacia la anciana que según escuchó aún se hallaba en el suelo, era ella quien olía a lavanda. Le hizo una seña a su fortachón compañero y le ordenó cargarla con él.

—He perdido a mi grupo, verá usted, no tengo mucho sentido de la orientación, hace unas horas me distraje un poco y he caminado sin rumbo.

—Tranquila, yo las sentí muy cerca de donde usted se encontraba —le dijo a la anciana, suspiró y se volteó en dirección a sus novatos—. Ustedes aprovechen el tiempo y vayan a hacer lo que deben hacer —Al dirigirse a Egana lo apuntó con su índice—. No te olvides de _eso_.

Los tejados de arcilla distinguían de manera amigable a aquellos altos edificios grises que recorrían el puerto de la ciudad. La temperatura era acogedora y en esos momentos subían unas escaleras de piedra que iban curvándose conforme avanzaban. Risas se oyeron al final de las escaleras, el capitán detuvo sus pasos y la anciana acomodó sus lentes y dejó salir un pequeño alarido. Allí los esperaba un grupo de cinco hombres.

—Vi lo que ustedes hicieron con mi oficial, y es hora de que paguen —su mueca se hizo siniestra—. Los superamos en número ¡Esperen una masacre!

—¿Cuántos son Shakespear? —preguntó tranquilamente el Capitán—. ¿Unos diez?

—No más de seis pobres almas

—¡Déjame tres Egana! —gritó el Capitán a su segundo al mando, al sacar sus armas.

La pelea fue corta, el capitán ya había escuchado a los compañeros del tal "Okome" por lo que dejó a Egana advertido, y éste les siguió el paso en caso de cualquier peligro. "No para de sorprenderme" admitió el poeta. Fue una estrategia simple pero bastante efectiva.

Tan sólo a una calle del bar encontraron al grupo de ancianas, un marine las acompañaba. Al ver sobre el hombro de Shakespear a una de las ancianas que había perdido en el recorrido lo apuntó con su rifle. El enmascarado se acercó a él. "No atacara a quien ha ayudado a esta anciana ¿verdad?"

El marine levantó sus cejas y enmudeció.

—¡Chicas! —saludó alegre la anciana a su grupo de adultos mayores—. Fue todo muy extremo ¡Estuve en medio de la acción de una película de piratas!

—¡Pero que estupendo querida!

—Hablando de películas… ¡Nosotras vimos a un actor famoso!

—Definitivamente era Erol Fline, pero no pudimos acercarnos a él

—¡Oh cielos! —agarró su arrugada cara con ambas manos.

El Capitán Mask rió levemente y comenzó a retirarse del lugar junto a sus dos compañeros. El marine no pudo seguirles pues estaba a cargo del grupo de adultos mayores, pero se pudo observar como sacaba su caracolófono. Al colgar abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, un hombre lo atacó.

Al bajar las escaleras se escucharon gritos: era el grupo de ancianos. Shakespear subió las escaleras y vio a un hombre de gran nariz con el cabello blanco y un casco con una luna menguante, éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa falsa, mostrándole sus sobresalientes colmillos.

—¡Tú! —le dijo—. Tú destrozaste mi barco.

—¿Huh, yo?

—¡Sí! Lo hiciste al empujar al bribón obeso.

—¡Capitan Mikazuki, yo lo mataré por usted! —dijo uno de sus compañeros blandiendo su espada.

—¿Qué hacen? —les gritó la anciana de antes—. ¡No les hagan daño a esos actores! ¡Ahg!

La anciana recibió un golpe de uno de esos piratas. La banda de piratas del Gran Casco no tenía aprensión alguna al actuar, ellos buscaban venganza y estaban dispuestos a pasar a llevar a quienes se pusieran en su camino.

—¡No involucren a gente inocente! —gritó Egana sacando su espada.

—Shakespear, nos diste más problemas del que pude haber contemplado —expresó su capitán.

El enmascarado subió corriendo las escaleras y comenzó a disparar a los que estaban allí, su puntería era sorprendente. Si bien, el precio por su cabeza era mucho menor, éste no era conforme a su gran habilidad.

—¡Llévense a la anciana! ¡Nos servirá de escudo! —ordenó Mikazuki.

Al escuchar esas palabras intentó correr tras ellos pero cayó al no poder ver donde pisaba. Golpeó el suelo con su puño, y se levantó, comenzó a correr y antes de caer nuevamente lo agarraron por el brazo.

—¡Deténgase Capitán! —rogó Egana—. Han huido, correré con usted para que no caiga de nuevo.

Mientras aceleraban sus pasos, el brillo de un haz de luz verde llegó a sus ojos, y sus piernas flaquearon, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos miraron con espanto la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. La puerta del bar que estaba frente a ellos fue totalmente destrozada. Su superior no entendía que era lo que le sucedía a su camarada, al parecer, más allá había algo tenebroso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a escapar, pues sabía una cosa: debía terminar su pelea.

—¡No te intimides Egana! —ordenó, separándose de él.

—A esto se refería el hombre del tazón de arroz… Ese poder, no puede ser otro hombre ¡E-Es Ojos de Halcón! —dijo, al fin.

—No le tendrás miedo a un pajarito! _Hue Hue hue_ —se mofó de él mientras corría en dirección a los piratas.

—¡Qué alivio! ¡Han llegado unos marines! —se escuchó decir a uno de los civiles.

El que tapaba su rostro no siempre sabía a quién apuntaba por lo que nunca lo hacía a signos vitales, con su gran audición, le bastaba saber de donde provenía la voz aún así necesitaba acercarse un poco más. Los marines comenzaron a pelear contra los piratas del Gran Casco, a uno de ellos le llegó una bala del capitán.

—¡Ah!¡Al enmascarado! ¡Atrapen al enmascarado! ¡Acaba de dispararme! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¡De seguro es uno de ellos! —gritó otro.

—¡Eso quisieran! —gritó el Capitán Mask.

De entre el humo que emanaba del gran orificio que quedó del bar salió un hombre con un abrigo largo, y una larga espada adornada. Su sombrero tenía una elegante pluma y su presencia generó total expectación.

—Siguen saliendo alimañas —asentó el gran espadachín perdiendo su paciencia—. Vine aquí para descansar un rato y sólo he encontrado insectos temerosos… —miró hacia atrás a los hombres que había atacado y agregó mirando al frente—: y molestos.

—¡Cuidado, atacará de nuevo! —gritaron unos piratas desde dentro del bar.

El gran corte se dirigía al enmascarado y los hombres que estaban cerca de él, al oír los adoquines quebrándose al avanzar el poderoso ataque, pudo esquivarlo. La mujer de olor a lavanda no estaba muy lejos, de nuevo estaba en el suelo pidiendo ayuda.

—Descuide, la sacaré de aquí —la calmó el capitán Mask.

—¡No, deja que me rescate Erol Fline! ¡Es él, el de la espada y sombrero! —le pidió sacudiendo sus manos con energía—. Vaya ¡No ha envejecido nada!

—¿Ah? —su sorpresa se vio interrumpida al verse atacado por el Capitán Mikazuki.

—¿¡No sabes lo costoso que es reparar un barco idiota!? ¡Págame! —gritó atacándolo con su espada.

—¡Ah! —gritó al recibir un corte en su abrigo—. Sé que no me cortó pero es algo que distrae ¿no?

El capitán de los Piratas del Gran Casco retrocedió, el hombre tras la alegre máscara lo apuntaba con su trabuque.

—Ahora Mikazuki, deja a un lado esa espada —mandó el hombre con cabellos verdes.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó él.

—El Capitán Mask —reveló, activando el gatillo. Hasta que sintió los pasos de su camarada y fue derribado por éste—. ¡Shakespear!

—Unos marines estaban a punto de dispararle, hay demasiado ruido aquí Capitán es mejor retirarnos.

—¡Hueles a sangre! —exclamó el enmascarado.

—Sólo una herida de bala, la sangre que rodea a esta pieza de hierro no ha de ser comparada con el calor que me dan sus palabras de desasosiego —tranquilizó a su capitán.

—Ah… No tienes remedio —suspiró—. ¡Vamos! ¡Llévatela a un lugar seguro! Yo debo terminar mi asunto con éste hombre… ¿Dónde se ha ido?

—¡C-Capitán! —gritó Egana acercándose a ellos—. Los novatos causaron problemas, los siguen marines y ahora se dirigen al barco.

—¡Tsk! —levantándose molesto disparó en dirección al capitán Mikazuki que estaba huyendo—. ¡Ven aquí rata cobarde!

—No tenía intenciones de atacarte después de ver que acudías a las llamadas de auxilio de esa mujer —dijo una voz profunda que no había oído con claridad anteriormente, su bala había sido desviada por él sin dificultad—, pero, ¿Rata cobarde? ¿Quién crees que eres?

—¡Oh no! —gimió Egana.

—Lo siento caballero, es un malentendido —intentó corregir el enmascarado—. Yo intentaba apuntar a…

—¡Capitán Mask! ¡No se arriesgue más por mí, huya! —gritó Mikazuki.

Ojos dorados penetrantes observaron al enmascarado y a su cómplice con gran desprecio. El segundo al mando cogió a su capitán por su mano afeminada y huyeron del lugar. "Desgraciado", murmuró Egana ya casi quedando sin aliento. Ahora eran perseguidos no sólo por la marina por el lado de los novatos, también lo eran por el mejor espadachín del mundo. "Hay que retroceder, vayamos en dirección a las escaleras" ordenó el capitán.

—¡Allí están mis amigas! —gritó emocionada la anciana—. ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Estos actores han traído consigo a Erol Fline!

—¡Señora! —gritó desde no muy lejos el Capitán Mask—. Se equivoca, no soy actriz. Digo, actor. Soy el manager de Erol Fline, no quería decírselo, pues era una sorpresa que iba junto a su Tour por la Isla Sibenik. Tal como usted pensaba, muchos aquí son actores. Necesitábamos dar un ambiente de peligro para darles una experiencia más emocionante, él ahora está en el personaje del mejor espadachín del mundo. Así que negará cualquier nexo con Erol Fline. ¿Entendido?

—¡Oh! ¡Qué profesional!

—¡¿Escucharon chicas?!

—¿Está actuando de espadachín? ¡Maravilloso!

—¡Son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido!

A gran velocidad se aproximaba el hombre de los ojos acechantes, el Capitán Mask al sentir que ya estaba allí se dio vuelta hacia él y le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Damas y Caballeros! —habló en voz alta—. ¡He aquí el mejor espadachín del mundo!

El afamado espadachín miró al enmascarado con desconcierto.

Ya al entrar en la Isla unas ancianas habían intentado acercarse a él por confundirlo con un viejo actor de cine en sus años más lozanos. Había intentado ocultarse y descansar en un bar, pero allí adentro lo retaron unos piratas de la banda Hokahoka, unos pocos lograron escapar. Ya cuando había conciliado el sueño, otros piratas entraron a la taberna con el fin de esconderse, él ya perdiendo su semblante destrozó la puerta de entrada...

En un instante se vio rodeado por muchas señoras de avanzada edad, no podía avanzar, estaba acorralado. Le pedían autógrafos y no paraban de hablarle. Salir de allí iba a tomarle el lapso de tiempo suficiente como para que los Blind Pirates pudieran darse a la fuga.

—¡Capitán, nos ha condenado!

—¡Vamos a morir!

—¡Oh! Tristeza, pena, condena… —comenzó a recitar a manera de uno de sus muchos poemas dramáticos. Sacando su pluma comenzó a anotar en su pequeño cuaderno—. Es así como otro desastre desató a los Blind Pirates…

—¡Shakespear! —gritó Egana a su compañero—. ¡Éste no es el momento para eso!

—Creo, sinceramente, que es peor que ustedes hayan herido a civiles al robar en la Isla Sibenik, me desobedecieron e incluso escapó uno de ustedes —se dirigió a ellos el capitán con una voz clara y dominante.

—¡Capitán! ¡Ese shichibukai es el más poderoso!

—¡Debemos rendirnos!

—Muy bien —los interrumpió—. Márchense los débiles.

Un grupo comenzó a juntarse cerca de la borda, a punto de tirarse por ella. Entonces se escuchó un disparo. Todos los que iban a lanzarse retrocedieron y miraron asustados a su capitán.

—Pueden irse, con la condición de que acepten la posibilidad de que yo los mate cuando estén afuera, pues allá—dijo, apuntando hacia el mar—. Los consideraré mis enemigos

Se miraron los unos a los otros; ser asesinados por el gran espadachín o por su capitán era relativamente lo mismo. Por lo que decidieron probar su suerte y esperar a que pudiesen escapar sanos y salvos de _él_. O, más bien, de ambos: del capitán y el Shichibukai.

_Un mes después_, volviendo al presente, los Blind Pirates comenzaban a adentrarse en una zona cubierta por una espesa niebla. Tan sólo hace un par de días habían divisado el bote en forma de féretro del espadachín, sabían que los seguía de cerca.

—Nadie nos encontrará aquí. Es imposible_ Hue hue hue_ —rió, cruzándose de brazos el Capitán Mask.

—¡No veo nada! —gritó el hombre al timón.

—¡Yo tampoco! Y no actúo como un inútil —dijo el Capitán Mask irritado.

—Tengo miedo —expresó el hombre—. ¿Tendría la misericordia de matarme?

—No, niñita, tú conduces mi barco —le regañó el enmascarado.

Entre la espesa niebla, el capitán oyó compañía, reparando también en el característico aroma de las velas al estar encendidas. Por el ruido tenue del oleaje, descubrió que se trataba de un pequeño navío. Se sintió perturbado. Una capa de sudor frío corrió oculto bajo su máscara.

Algo no andaba bien…

—¡Ni siquiera alcanzo a ver por donde conduzco la nave! —decía con angustia el navegante—. ¡Y-Ya no lo soporto más!

—¡Detente! —gritó Egana.

—¡No te atrevas espíritu desafortunado! —ordenó, Shakespear extendiendo su brazo.

—¡Huyamos de aquí! —gritó el navegante a los demás piratas.

De pronto, en pleno atardecer, se escuchó un corte en el viento. Un haz luminoso atravesó el mástil principal. El Capitán Mask estaba aturdido; siendo un hombre ciego se guiaba por sus otros sentidos, pero con todos sus piratas moviéndose y corriendo estrepitosamente de un lado a otro, estaba indefenso y decidió lanzar un disparo de advertencia al cielo. Un silencio mortal invadió el barco, y el olor a un aire de guerra se hizo presente. La debilitada voz de uno de los novatos se oyó, clamaba a su capitán clemencia, pidiéndole que se quitara la máscara para conocer la veracidad de los horribles rumores en torno al recóndito rostro del capitán. El enmascarado sacó su revólver, y apuntó hacia dónde provenía la voz de su tripulante.

—¡Por favor, Capitán, ayúdeme! —sollozó aquel hombre—. Usted es el mejor usando armas de fuego. Yo… Yo siempre lo he apoyado. Sé que llevo poco tiempo aquí pero lo aprecio y por eso no he huido.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Fue el miedo el que hizo que te quedaras! —gritó con cierta angustia el Capitán Mask.

Un disparo se escuchó en medio de sus alaridos; la bala rozó la cabeza de su compañero. La mano fina del Capitán Mask temblaba.

—¡Yo no quiero volver a derramar la sangre de mis compañeros! —le gritó—. ¡Ve a ayudar a los otros, sé que aún quedan algunos vivos! Yo, por mi parte, intentaré hacer lo que pueda. Si he de morir, arrojen mi cuerpo al mar.

—¿Qué le ocurre? Está actuando diferente —opinó uno de los que se escondía.

—¡De seguro tiene miedo! Es nuestra oportunidad —dijo otro tripulante, con una sonrisa.

La niebla comenzaba a disiparse. El Capitán Mask suspiró. No conocía más que el nombre de dos de sus ahora once hombres. Se inclinó hacia delante con dolor y agarró su cabeza con angustia tratando de encontrar una solución dentro de su mente.

"No entiendo, no entiendo. Al ponerme la máscara procuré no temer a los demás; todo lo contrario, quería que temieran de mí para así estar en una posición ventajosa ante cualquier peligro. Luego, al tener una tripulación, confié de a poco en mis chicos, pero cuando ocurrió _ésa catástrofe,_ me di cuenta que todos podían llegar a ser como _aquel,_ y quería desaparecer todo. Aunque de nada sirvió el perder a tantos hombres. Al formar esta nueva tripulación, pensé que comenzar desde cero sería lo mejor, pero cuando me propuse cambiarlos para que no fueran como_ aquel_, no lo logré nada… ni siquiera acercarme a ellos. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Padre… Ahora me cuesta sonreír. Madre… ¡Qué desgracia! Creí que lo lograría…" Pensaba el capitán, apretando sus puños con rabia.

Unos pasos se acercaban subiendo por la rechinante escalera que los separaba hasta detenerse tras a él. El Capitán Mask soltó un largo suspiro, y lentamente se volteó en dirección a su oponente.

—Buenas tardes, caballero —dijo el capitán de los Blind Pirates—. ¡Qué impresionante es usted! Aún con esta niebla y la distancia que le llevábamos fue capaz de alcanzarnos.

—Buenas tardes —habló el otro individuo. Era la voz del poderoso hombre que hizo pasar por actor—. Como habrás percibido, decidí no eliminar a tu tripulación sólo para que vean cómo me deshago de ti. He venido a saldar cuentas, y esta vez no te acompaña la suerte que favoreció tu huída en Sibenik.

—No estés tan seguro —dijo Capitán Mask con confianza.

—Agradece que lo haré rápido, "rata cobarde" —dijo el afamado espadachín, empuñando su gran espada.

—¡Vaya que te afectó! Esas palabras eran para el hombre que se hizo pasar por mi subordinado —manifestó con molestia.

El primer corte lo esquivó. El Capitán Mask trató de tomar distancia, pues no era bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Disparó, pero el espadachín se movía demasiado rápido. Le costaba escucharlo. Desdichadamente, oyó algunos gritos de sus compañeros diciendo palabras como "¡Córtalo ya!", "¡Elimina a este loco, Ojos de Halcón!", "¡Tú le ganarás a este demente!", "¡Sálvanos, Dracule Mihawk!". El enmascarado se distrajo y un corte en su pecho hizo que cayera por las escaleras. Sus piratas más fieles observaban aterrados; en esos momentos la niebla ya no los envolvía pero sí que se había oscurecido el día. El Capitán Mask disparó nuevamente y Mihawk no tuvo mayores problemas para evadir las balas. Volvió a disparar, esta vez repetidas veces atravesando una de sus balas la larga gabardina de Mihawk a la altura de sus muslos. El hombre de los ojos de halcón se sorprendió un poco. No muy lejos, el Capitán Mask escuchó algo que no esperaba.

—¡Cállense! —gritó Egana—. ¡No tienen derecho de ser llamados miembros de ésta tripulación! ¡¿Cómo es posible que deseen la muerte de su propio capitán?! ¡Yo mismo los mataré!

El Capitán Mask, con sus fuerzas renovadas, disparó nuevamente, pero Mihawk desvió la bala hacia el mismísimo enmascarado, quien también evadió la bala. Tenía que volver a cargar el trabuque, pero antes de poder hacerlo su gran cuerpo fue derribado por el Shichibukai que enterraba su gran espada a la altura del corazón de su enemigo. Su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo y notó como respirar le era cada vez más difícil.

—Te felicito, pudiste hacer historia, pero no me interesa escucharla así que mataré a tus piratas de todos modos —dijo, con frialdad.

—Como quieras —dijo el capitán con una voz moribunda—. Con que, Ojos de Halcón… Vaya, me hubiese gustado verlos...

—¡Capitán Mask! —gritaron sus dos fieles compañeros.

El gran Capitán no podía emitir palabras, su mano se cerró con sentimientos de impotencia. Su pecho comenzó a bajar y a subir con rapidez y en una voz angustiosa, que pareció arrebatarle la vida, exclamó: "¡A ellos no los mates!".

—¡Capitán! —volvieron a gritar sus tripulantes, consternados.

—Entonces —habló Mihawk, dirigiéndose a los espectadores—. Este hombre era ciego.

—Así es —respondió uno de los novatos, que estaba mal herido—. Gracias por asesinarlo, supongo que por haberte apoyado no nos harás daño.

El mejor espadachín del mundo sacó su espada, Kokuto Yoru, del cuerpo del hombre muerto y la observó con detenimiento; no tenía la cantidad de sangre que pensaba que debía de haber en ella. Luego miró a los piratas que tenía enfrente.

—Desear la muerte a su propio capitán… Que mala elección por parte de ese hombre —dijo el espadachín, mirándoles indiferente.

—D-De todas formas somos más que tú —dijo uno.

—¡Si bien no somos grandes espadachines, tenemos armas de fuego muy poderosas!

—¡Nos transformaremos en legendas! ¡Hoy te derrotaremos!

De los nueve, sólo atacaron cuatro, pues los demás se habían escondido. Todos dispararon contra el afamado hombre que tenían en frente, sin embargo, la gran habilidad del espadachín los sobrepasó y fue capaz de vencerlos con gran facilidad. El barco quedó en muy mal estado. Realmente, los que se atrevían a atacer a semejante espadachín o eran muy necios o, que era menos común, eran aquellos con un sueño.

Dracule Mihawk guardó su espada. A su alrededor había fuego. Todavía en la parte superior, cerca del timón, estaban los dos tripulantes junto a su Capitán. Él subió las escaleras, se acercó al cuerpo y sacó su daga.

—¡Deténgase ahora! —lo detuvo Egana sin titubeos—. ¡O se va a arrepentir!

—Un insecto como tú no puede decirme qué hacer —le respondió Mihawk, con una mirada penetrante.

—¡Llévese lo que quiera! ¡Pero no le haga más daño a nuestro Capitán! ¡Preferimos no volver al mar con tal de que no le hagas nada a éste hombre! —gritó el corpulento Shakespear con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ciertamente, espero no verlos nunca más en los mares —admitió mientras guardaba su daga, y al acercarse a ellos, murmuró—. Su capitán no está muerto. Tarde o temprano dejará de jugar a eso.

—¿Huh? —se preguntaron mirándose el uno al otro.

—C-Creo que sólo se desmayó… —supuso Egana, sacando un papel de su bolsillo—. Su Vivre Card sigue intacta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el poeta al ver una luz frente a ellos—. ¿Ya amaneció?

Al marcharse Mihawk, todo parecía volver a la normalidad para los aterrados sobrevivientes del barco de los Blind Pirates, aunque su desgracia no terminaba allí. Un gran haz de luz iluminó la oscuridad de la noche y el barco fue cortado en numerosas partes. Así, todos cayeron al mar, separándose.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>Me dicen Jose, pero prefiero que por aquí me digan Jou (lo pronuncio como ll-o-u para los curiosos)

_¡Bien! Estoy escribiendo Ceguera Aparente de nuevo, corrigiendo cosas eliminando todo rastro de mala ortografía, redacción, cosas OOC, sue-ismo xD con la ayuda de la cariñosa Beta Merle D'vant._

** Para los curiosos, el actor real es Errol Flynn, no se parece tanto a ojos de halcón, peeeero eso sólo demuestra que las ancianas no tenían buena vista.

_**Los capítulos editados tienen su título dispuesto de una forma diferente ;)**_

Un abrazo sicológico ¡nos vemos!


	2. Conociendo al Capitán Mask

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo al Capitán Mask**

Desesperadamente, nadó hasta encontrar la superficie, aferrándose a un trozo de madera restante de su barco. Las lágrimas de su desconsuelo se perdieron inadvertidas entre el mar; lloró hasta que sus ojos se rindieron ante el cansancio, revelando imágenes de ensueño y colores que no sabía distinguir por nombre. Despertó con un sobresalto cuando temió hundirse en el mar entre ilusiones, descubriendo, al abrir sus ojos, que la oscuridad de la noche seguía allí y que el cielo había roto en una lluvia estrepitosa. Flotaba en medio de la nada, pero sus agudos oídos distinguieron el graznido de las gaviotas en medio de la tormenta. Recuperándose ligeramente de su ensimismamiento, dejó el pedazo de madera, se sacó la ropa que cubría su mitad inferior y la guardó en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo, una cola de pez se vio bajo el abrigo y nadó con rapidez hasta la tierra más cercana.

Ya era bastante tarde por lo que el Capitán se tendió en la aún cálida arena de la playa, las gotas de agua eran cálidas. Su respiración se tranquilizó lentamente se vistió y se dispuso a dormir sobre la arena hasta que oyó el llanto de una mujer.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó incorporándose a la nueva situación en que se hallaba.

—¡Ah! ¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó la mujer, estaba tras una alta muralla.

—Sí —dijo él—. Descuida, sólo quiero saber porqué lloras.

—Hace poco llegué aquí… Pero fue forzadamente, mi hermana Laia no sabe que fui secuestrada, y q-que ahora soy una esclava—lloró la joven—. Tengo miedo de irme de aquí sola.

—¿Hay más como tú allí adentro? —preguntó el Capitán Mask—. Tengo armas, los sacaré de aquí, si sabes donde hay botes mucho mejor, soy ciega. Así que necesitaré de tu ayuda.

—¿Ciega? —repitió desconcertada.

—_Hue hue hue_ ¡Ciego! ¡detalles!

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted? —preguntó la joven.

—A veces no queda más que confiar en lo incierto —afirmó el hombre.

—Camine hacia su derecha y encontrará una reja, temo que el candado está reforzado con Kairoseki…

—No hay problema —afirmó con alegría—. Trae a tus compañeros, esta mismísima noche saldrán de aquí.

Sólo transcurrieron unos minutos y llegó la joven junto a otras tres chicas. Se dirigían a él corriendo, al parecer eran perseguidas. El Capitán cargó su revolver con una bala de Kairoseki y apuntó al candado, que se abrió sin problemas.

—¡Apúrense! —gritó él y agregó—: ¿En qué parte de ésta costa ven un bote?

—¡A-Allá! ¡Sígame! —gritó la joven—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tania.

Con la estruendosa lluvia no podían avanzar mucho, tan sólo estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de la costa cuando un barco de Los Marines se acercó amenazante. Al parecer, había entrado a la casa de un hombre muy importante en la Isla, pues no habían transcurrido ni siquiera diez minutos y ya estaban en su búsqueda.

—¡Es el Capitán Mask! —gritaron unos marines—. ¡Está secuestrando a unas mujeres!

—¡E-es un pirata! —gritó con pavor una de las chicas.

—Ustedes no eran esclavas, díganle eso a los marines, díganles a donde pertenecen realmente, cuéntenles sus historias ¡Luchen por sus vidas! Sacarlas de allí es lo único que pude hacer por ustedes —dijo con amargura

—¡No sean mal agradecidas chicas… g-gracias señor! —respondió llorando Tania.

El capitán se lanzó al mar dejándolas solas en el bote. Los marines comenzaron a disparar a las aguas y al notar que éste aún no salía de las aguas se preocuparon. Tras una hora, las chicas estaban a salvo, mientras que unos marines esperaban que el cuerpo emergiera del fondo del mar, creían imposible que pudiese haber nadado tanto tiempo bajo las aguas. Ya al cumplirse otra hora decidieron anexar al expediente del Capitán Mask su posible muerte o que se le identificara como un posible tritón o un gyojin…

Las aguas cambiaban de temperatura, no sabía bien en qué lugar se encontraba, había transcurrido al menos una semana desde que se lanzó a las aguas del mar, seguía sin respirar aire de la superficie, solo nadaba sin rumbo con su cola de pez, dejándose llevar por las corrientes interoceánicas. Se acercó a él un pez gato curioso de ver a un hombre bajo el mar, al escucharlo cerca el capitán le pidió que lo guiara, rápidamente le llevó hasta las orillas de una isla cercana cuyo olor, notó el capitán al sacar su cabeza al aire, era el característico de la sangre derramada tras guerras. Nuevamente se vistió sin olvidar colocar sobre sus delicadas piernas unas pantimedias que ayudaban a simular una piel más humana. Camino arrastrando sus botas por la arena hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado para reposar, sin embargo un extraño calor y un inusual movimiento proveniente del arbusto sobre el cual descansaba llamó su atención.

La lluvia aún no amainaba y en ése lugar era incluso más fuerte, confundiendo a sus sentidos. De repente, escuchó un gemido. Su delicada mano se deslizó por su asiento hasta que sintió unas orejas puntiagudas, después una nariz extraña, y lo último que sintió e hizo que se sobresaltara, fueron unos dientes enormes. Saltó dando un grito muy fuerte, despertando al mandril gigante que en algún momento ocupó como silla. Así, otros mandriles comenzaron a gritar y él, indefenso, se arrastró hasta un árbol tratando de buscar refugio. La pólvora de su trabuque estaba mojada y las balas de su revólver no le habían dado a ningún mandril; no eran monos ordinarios. Sólo le restaba ser atacado hasta la muerte.

Uno de los mandriles lo tomó por su enorme abrigo levantándolo por encima del suelo, sus pequeñas botas se alcanzaban a ver intentando patear al mandril, el cual levantó su machete con ademán de incrustárselo en el cráneo. Pero de un segundo a otro, lo soltó y el enmascarado cayó mal sobre el suelo causándole gran dolor en su tobillo. Notó al tranquilizarse que todos los mandriles permanecían silenciosos, y que el mandril que lo iba a atacar se hallaba a su lado, muerto. El Capitán Mask no sabía qué ocurría a su alrededor; la lluvia aún lo tenía desorientado además de empapado. Sintió una mano agarrando el cuello de su gran abrigo, alzándolo nuevamente.

—No sabía que los muertos pudiesen andar —dijo con una expresión maliciosa.

El Capitán Mask reconoció la voz del Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk. Alterado, agarró su brazo tratando de zafarse, pero el hombre lo sobrepasaba en fuerza.

—Si deseara tu muerte habría dejado que ese humandrill te matara —dijo, soltándolo.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —preguntó el Capitán Mask con miedo.

—Respuestas —respondió, cortante—. Te guiaré a mi Castillo.

"Si me niego moriré de todas formas… Él no mató a mis amigos, al cortar el barco… Espero que hayan podido sobrevivir como yo" Pensó con desconsuelo.

El Capitán Mask intentó caminar, pero calló pesadamente sobre el suelo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —se preguntó nervioso.

—Vaya —dijo, molesto—. ¿Te lastimaste? No creo que seas muy fácil de llevar a cuestas. Por aquí hay bastantes ramas, alguna podrá servirte de apoyo.

El Capitán Mask escuchó cómo este se alejaba, entonces cogió una rama lo bastante fuerte y abrió un poco su chaqueta sacando su bastón, éste estaba plegado y compartía el mismo bolsillo que su revólver. Lo ocupó para guiarse, aunque, como el suelo era irregular, tropezó unas cuanta veces por el camino.

Al llegar al castillo del Shichibukai, éste le pidió que se quitara su chaqueta y se pusiera cerca de la chimenea. El Capitán negó su solicitud con la cabeza; prefería quedarse tal y como estaba a las puertas de la entrada del Castillo. El espadachín no iba a insistir, y entró dejándolo solo afuera.

Una hora más tarde, una tormenta comenzó a producirse y un trueno iluminó el lúgubre ambiente que había dentro del castillo. El Capitán Mask se asustó y entró con rapidez.

—¡Ahh! —gritó con espanto.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó el espadachín y agregó con seriedad—. No tienes porqué temerle a estas cosas. ¡Como si el hombre pudiera hacer algo en contra de la naturaleza!

—P-Perdón —dijo el Capitán Mask, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Su abrigo estaba muy pesado debido a la gran cantidad de agua que almacenaba. Necesitaba sacárselo, pese a ello, aún tenía desconfianza. Salió nuevamente a la entrada y cerró la puerta. Tras unos minutos entró nuevamente, pero la silueta no era la misma.

—¿Me haría el favor de cerrar los ojos? —le pidió el Capitán Mask desde las sombras.

—No —respondió el espadachín con seriedad.

—¡Oh, después no se vaya a arrepentir! —advirtió el extraño.

—No lo haré.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él mientras doblaba su bastón.

—Leyendo junto a la chimenea... Realmente te afecta a lluvia.

—Sí

"No logré nada con mi nueva tripulación, este hombre no ha tenido la culpa… Ellos siempre desearon mi muerte. En cambio, _esos otros_ hubieran sido mis amigos. ¡Mi antigua tripulación! Ellos no me fallaron, yo les fallé, les fallé a todos. Si tan sólo hubiera dejado de lado este burdo personaje enmascarado, entonces hubiese podido enseñarles mi verdadero ser… Hoy la muerte estuvo cerca sólo para hacerme ver mi error. ¿Qué he de temer ahora? Debe haber una razón por la que sigo respirando… ". Pensaba mientras avanzaba hacia el espadachín.

Mihawk miró el fuego y continuó con su lectura. En el sillón que se hallaba a su lado, se sentó una persona. Al alzar la vista, quedo impresionado. No era el mismo hombre de antes, era una dama. En sus manos llevaba la horrible máscara de aquel hombre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Mihawk con seriedad.

—Yo soy el Capitán Mask —dijo la mujer con un gesto intranquilo.

—No, la máscara es el Capitán que tú dices —y tras una pausa, preguntó—: ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy... Kaylee —respondió al cabo de unos segundos en un murmuro inexpresivo.

Mientras la observaba en silencio, otro trueno iluminó la Isla Kuraigana, alcanzando también la sala principal del gran castillo en que se encontraban. La dama estaba quieta, llena de incertidumbre, y un escalofrío corrió por su delicada piel mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar tras cada estruendo de los relámpagos.

Sin embargo, lo que más la asustaba en esos momentos era la posible reacción del Shichibukai. Creía que él la lastimaría; no podía descifrar nada, afuera aún lloviznaba y él todavía no emitía ninguna palabra desde el momento en que ella le dijo su nombre.

—Disculpe las molestias —dijo Kaylee con el fin de romper el silencio.

—No estoy molesto —respondió inexpresivo mientras leía.

Alzó su mirada nuevamente. Ella era una mujer de facciones suaves y cuerpo delgado, sus ojos eran verdes y lo intrigante eran sus pupilas claras que miraban fijamente hacia un horizonte. Su cabello era largo y ondulado de un color rojizo como las cerezas oscuras. Vestía con una falda corta y un corsé sobre una camisa ancha y escotada, y sobre su pecho colgaba un silbato. Estaba sentada cerca del fuego, pues aún estaba empapada.

—Desearía secar mis botas —dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

—Sólo hazlo —respondió con un poco de fastidio.

—Oh, no estoy bien —afirmó, tragando saliva.

—… —observó sus pies, ella no apoyaba su pie derecho en su totalidad, lo tenía anormalmente elevado.

Se retiró de la sala, lo escuchó salir absorta, y luego se levantó con cuidado para buscar sus armas, sacó su revólver y lo cargó. "¿Cómo sé que no volverá con alguien o con algo para matarme?… Es mejor que sea precavida, es la segunda vez que me muestro a alguien con mi verdadero cuerpo. No quiero que pase lo mismo", pensó. Al volver tras unos cortos momentos con una pequeña maleta y una camisa limpia y seca entre sus manos, le dirigió una mirada indolente, ella lo apuntaba con su revólver.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Aléjate! —le gritó.

—Evidentemente, no eres la primera persona que tiene semejante reacción al verme —dijo cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus cejas.

—"_No le temo al título de espadachín ni tiemblo ante su espada..."_ —aseveró ella en voz alta, sosteniendo su revólver con más confianza.

—_"Sino a quien con odio la empuñala"_... Una cita potente —agregó acercándose a ella tendiéndole la camisa—. No tengo más ropa para ti que esto. A unos cuántos pasos de aquí encontrarás una sala donde podrás cambiarte y dejar tu ropa húmeda secándose.

Guardó su arma, tomó con vacilación la prenda que él le extendía y caminó ayudándose de la pared. La sala era pequeña, y se encerró en ella. Revisó si había ventanas cerca y luego inspeccionó la camisa que él le había entregado, notando que a pesar de que su olor revelaba su antigüedad y encierro, la suave tela estaba en buen estado.

Minutos después, al salir por la puerta, llevaba consigo la gran camisa del espadachín y caminó hacia la chimenea. El dolor que sentía al apoyar su talón era muy fuerte, por lo que cojeaba un poco. Sintió de repente una mano cálida situándose bajo su brazo.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó ella, intimidada.

—Si sigues caminando tu tobillo, no aguantará más —dijo él con una expresión fría.

La misteriosa mujer no había notado que, desde que había llegado, la sangre de su tobillo traspasaba la tela de su calzado. Dracule Mihawk la sentó en una silla cerca de la chimenea y acercó una especie de botiquín de primeros auxilios, se agachó y tomó su bota con cuidado. Ella sintió una gran presión en su pecho y antes de que él pudiera desatarle los cordones, retiró sus pies con gran rapidez.

—¡Estoy bien! —aseguró, empalideciendo.

—Sólo voy a vendar tu pie —intentó calmarla.

—Es que… mis pies apestan —inventó, sonrojándose. "Qué vergüenza", pensó.

—… —arrugó su entrecejo incrédulo—. Que sincera.

—Gracias por su preocupación… —masculló.

—Te pediré que si hablas no balbucees, es molesto —y agregó—. Haberte ayudado con eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberte hecho caminar tanto.

—Al menos algo de amabilidad tienes —dijo ella, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la chimenea.

—… —él la miró pensativo y dijo—: Tu falta de mesura me obligó a reaccionar así.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Kaylee comenzó a incomodarse, él era un hombre muy tajante, era imposible saber qué cosa podría hacerlo enojar. Respiró con un dejo de pena y decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Bueno, creo que se preguntará acerca de mi cambio de voz. Esta máscara… —dijo tomándola entre sus manos—. Tiene un dispositivo que modifica la voz. En cuanto a… mi diferencia de tamaño, pues ese abrigo enorme tenía un relleno en su interior, por esa razón estoy viva.

—¿Y pensabas que no había notado que te hacías la muerta? Mi espada sólo rozó tu costado.

Kaylee abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "Si él, al enterrar su espada en mi cuerpo notó que no me había matado, ¿por qué no hizo nada al respecto? ¿Qué lo motivo a dejarme viva?" pensó ella al tocar su costado, sintiendo el pequeño corte que tenía bajo la camisa.

—¿Por qué te ocultabas así? —preguntó Mihawk tras una pausa, sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura.

Ella desvió su cabeza hacia el suelo, insegura ante la idea de contarle a un completo extraño la razón que la llevó a convertirse en el Capitán Mask. Carraspeó y sonrió nerviosamente a su anfitrión, diciéndole que no se sentía cómoda como para responder preguntas tan personales. Él respetó su privacidad y siguió leyendo en silencio. Después de un largo tiempo, se levantó de su puesto y regresó con una manta. Se la entregó y se retiró nuevamente.

Ella no pudo decir nada, el guardó silencio y se fue con su mirada inexpresiva meditando un poco; también estaba cansado. Apagó las velas del pasillo y de las salas, subió por unas escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaylee despertó al escuchar unos pasos.

"Ayer me sorprendió. Se retiró sólo para buscar una manta y cuando decidí callar, no me presionó a hablar. También su reacción al verme, no escuché nada. Él… es extraño. Pero, ¡cielos! No quiero abusar de una hospitalidad forzada como ésta, puedo sentir su enfado", pensaba Kaylee con estrés; "¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?"

El día, para su fortuna, estaba bello e iluminado. Ahora sí podía valerse por sí misma, exceptuando su tobillo lastimado, estaba más tranquila. Ordenó la manta y la acomodó a un lado. Al escucharlo aproximarse a ella, permaneció callada. Al parecer, él estaba poniendo troncos dentro de la chimenea para poder encenderla. A Kaylee le desagradaban los momentos de silencio, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa de hablarle.

—Me gustaría saber, ¿A qué te referías al llamar a esos mandriles "Humandrill" —inquirió ella.

—No son mandriles ordinarios —hizo una pausa y le dio una rápida mirada—. Verás, hace siete años hubo una feroz guerra en esta isla; estos seres crecieron viendo a los humanos pelear y así aprendieron de ellos. Podrían haber sido seres tranquilos si los humanos con quienes compartieron no hubiesen sido agresivos.

—Qué triste… —dijo ella con una expresión angustiada—. ¿No hay forma de cambiarlos?

—Hmp —Mihawk encendió los troncos, y sus ojos se abrieron por un momento—. No la hay.

—Pude notar cómo ellos callaron con tu presencia —dijo Kaylee. Entonces, la observó detenidamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? —preguntó alzándole la voz.

—Tú podrías hacer algo al respecto —respondió con tranquilidad.

—No te concierne —dijo él, retirándose de allí.

—Cierto —vociferó con inseguridad.

Horas más tarde la dejó sola en el gran castillo, le constaba que él no la veía como una no vidente, a ella le agradaba esa actitud. En general, no le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima por ser ciega y gracias a que la trataba como una igual, pudo lograr tranquilizarse aun estando a su presencia.

"Si fuera un hombre malvado ya me habría hecho algo. ¿Pero haberle dicho mi nombre no fue algo arriesgado? Hmm, hasta ahora sólo me ha tratado con palabras duras, no hirientes… Este hombre, quizá… No, aún no puedo confiar en él. ¿Y si al volver aparece con alguien más?". Kaylee se enredaba en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a caminar por el castillo mientras meditaba, afirmándose en su bastón, así pasó por una gran biblioteca, un salón de baile y una cocina. A ella le gustaba cocinar; a pesar de su ceguera conocía el olor de cada una de las especias, el tamaño de las frutas y verduras y conocía e inventaba una gran variedad de recetas. Tenía hambre, pero sacar algo de la cocina podía ser peligroso, por lo que se aguantó y volvió al sillón donde había dormido guiándose por el olor de la chimenea.

Al regresar el espadachín esa noche, la encontró durmiendo en el mismo sillón cerca de la chimenea que seguía encendida.

—Seguramente le echó más leña —se dijo.

—Debo encontrarte —dijo ella en voz baja.

Mihawk se volteó con sorpresa, descubriendo que ella seguía durmiendo. La frase lo había intrigado, la observó por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Habla dormida? —se preguntó.

Vio como ella se ocultaba más en la manta, él se sacó el sombrero y se acercó a Kaylee. Parte de su cabello cubría su rostro, entonces él, extendiendo su mano, despejó su rostro, un acto de curiosidad. Kaylee no despertó. Luego se retiró a sus aposentos sin voltear por ningún instante.

La mujer abrió sus ojos con espanto, había despertado desde que lo escuchó hablar. Bajo el manto tenía sus armas de fuego por si ocurría algo fuera de lo común, y si bien ocurrió algo que ella no esperaba, no pudo disparar. En aquel gesto simple hubo cierta ternura que le recordó a su padre. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y dejó salir una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente el espadachín no la encontró en el sillón, fue a su cocina y la encontró vestida como cuando la miró por primera vez. Sólo estaba sentada.

—Buenos días —dijo ella sin sonreír.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó perplejo.

—Necesito comer algo… —agachó su cabeza y apoyó su mano en su estómago—. ¿Podrías convidarme algo de pan?

—¿No has comido nada desde que llegaste al Castillo? —dijo encogiendo sus ojos levemente.

—Temía hacer eso sin su permiso, después de todo no soy más que una invitada indeseada —dijo ella con sinceridad.

—Come —le respondió con desgano y agregó para sí en un susurro casi inaudible—. No imagino qué tipo de persona imagina que soy…

—Nadie malvado, eso te aseguro —respondió ella con una sonrisa involuntaria.

—…—tras unos segundos habló con disgusto—. ¿Por qué sonreíste?

—Si bien sonreír es algo simple, es la forma más poderosa para promover armonía —dijo con un rostro sereno.

—Bien, necesitas reponer fuerzas —habló al cabo de unos minutos—. Te dejaré en una isla cercana. Por el camino quiero aprovechar de que me respondas algunas preguntas…

**Continuará**


	3. Misterios del océano

**Capítulo 3: Misterios del océano**

_Amigo _era un concepto atractivo para Kaylee. Sabía que aquellos le darían la mano cuando la necesitara, le darían un abrazo de consuelo cuando llorara o, por ninguna razón, la harían feliz y ella haría lo mismo convirtiéndose en una compañera leal y cariñosa. En algún momento quiso convertir a sus nuevos tripulantes en amigos, pero el miedo que le tenían era muy grande como para lograr ese cometido. En el presente, después de su encuentro con el enigmático Shichibukai Ojos de Halcón, un extraño impulso le hizo querer formar un lazo con él.

En esos instantes caminaba tras él incómoda, escuchando sólo sus pasos firmes entre la densa hierba quebrando una que otra rama en su camino. Entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa nuevamente, y se dirigió a él con un tono afable.

—¿Por qué no hablas? —le preguntó intentando ser más informal.

—… —Mihawk frenó sus pasos y dijo—: Veo que no te agrada el silencio.

—No me agrada… —admitió con una leve sonrisa al descubrir que no le molestaba ser dirigido de "tú"—. Pero, es que me has recordado un dicho: "_el que calla, otorga"._

—Ja, eso apela a otras circunstancias… De todas formas, ¿qué crees que quiero decir? —le preguntó, continuando su camino.

—Que tienes muchas dudas —dijo ella.

—… —Mihawk frunció el ceño, pensativo, y agregó—: Todos tenemos muchas dudas.

—Sí —afirmó ella, riendo entre dientes.

Él siguió caminando, ya estaban cerca. Kaylee escuchó el sonido del mar con más claridad y cómo los humandrills iban siguiendo sus pasos. Pensativa, se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar el murmullo de cachorros de humandrills. De repente, la voz de Mihawk la regresó a la realidad.

—Es aquí —dijo, cuando llegaron hasta su bote.

Mihawk le tendió su mano y ella, nerviosa, la tomó para subir al bote. Sin embargo, su pie resbaló, y aunque esperó sentir la caída, lo único que sintió fueron las manos de Mihawk cogiéndola por la cintura. Se estremeció separándose rápidamente de él.

—¡Perdón! —dijo ella, alarmada—. ¡No quise resbalar! Yo…

—Kaylee, es suficiente —interrumpió Mihawk—. Fue un accidente. En segundo lugar, no estoy enojado contigo; no me malinterpretes y saques esas conclusiones.

El hombre de los ojos de halcón le dio una mirada fría, y ella si bien no veía sintió algo similar a un golpe frío en su espalda. Cuidando sus pasos esta vez, tomó asiento en el bote en el lugar que Mihawk le señaló. Él se había sentado frente a ella, al parecer a una mayor altura. Una brisa fuerte se aproximó y movió el extraño bote adentrándolo en el mar, aquel estaba sereno y las olas se movían al son del viento, suavemente acariciadas por el sol anaranjado de la tarde. Tras un largo momento de silencio, Kaylee ya no era capaz de sentir el olor de la Isla Kuraigana, y al instante recordó haber olvidado su abrigo y máscara. Pero decidió callar.

—¿De casualidad eres una sirena? —preguntó él.

—No —respondió instantáneamente negando con su cabeza.

—¿Seguirás negándolo? —preguntó Mihawk, desviando su mirada, y agregó en voz baja—: No veo otra razón para tu comportamiento.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Me has sacado al mar para venderme?! —apretó su mandíbula.

—Naturalmente, como estas atada y con tus armas de fuego a tu alcance, es lo más lógico que pienses así —fingió una sonrisa.

—Disculpa —bajó su cabeza tras un resoplido.

—No me interesa tener esclavos, mucho menos ganar dinero por ello, tengo lo que necesito siendo shichibukai —mirando su inquieta expresión agregó—: ¿Por qué saliste a los mares?

—Para salir… de la rutina, mis padres viven en la Isla Gyojin —dijo acotadamente.

—¿Cómo te transformaste en el Capitán Mask? —preguntó el espadachín.

—Al salir de la Isla temí que ocurriera conmigo lo que ocurrió con la Reina Otohime… A ella la mató un hombre en la Plaza de la Gyoncordia. Ocultarme era menos riesgoso si quisiera permanecer viva para buscar… Nuevas experiencias.

—Para hacer eso no era necesario convertirte en pirata —comentó él.

—Es… evidente, mas "_¿Cómo he de conocer otras fronteras sin anhelar los peligros que ellas conllevan?"_

—Al parecer disfrutas de la poesía. ¿No es ésa una cita de Shakespear?

—¿Te sorprendería saber que le conozco en persona?

—En realidad no sabría qué decir —admitió con una leve sonrisa.

—Temo no tener una historia apasionante, como podría ser la tuya, a pesar de ello, espero que estés satisfecho con lo que puedo decirte por ahora. Alargarme en detalles sería algo tedioso, aún más conociéndome tan poco —apuntó ella cerrando sus ojos, expresando gentileza.

Mihawk al escuchar las últimas palabras se reclinó en su asiento. Aún estaba inquieto, las palabras de ella no contestaban a todas sus dudas. Su curiosidad no se había saciado. Ella ocultaba algo, y si bien tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, a él no le agradaron sus respuestas escuetas y con notorios disfraces. Ella movía su pie de arriba abajo, con cierta inquietud al frenar sus movimientos volvió a hablar.

—Como eres un hombre afamado en Grand Line, conozco tu nombre. Pero dime, ¿cómo prefieres que te llame?

—Puedes decirme Mihawk —respondió él con seriedad.

—Mihawk, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó ella.

—Adelante —dijo él.

—¿Tienes amigos? —preguntó con seriedad.

—No —respondió con gran frialdad—. La amistad no me interesa…

—Oh —agachó sus hombros con frustración.

—Espero que mi preferencia por la soledad no te haya causado ningún perjuicio —comentó levantando una ceja.

—Para nada _"Dicen que aquel que prefiere la soledad, no es porque le guste. Es porque ha tratado de unirse al mundo antes, y la gente sigue decepcionándolos" _—citó a otro autor—. Me pregunto de todas maneras ¿Es el mundo tan decepcionante? ¿Qué hay de hallar deleite en pequeñas cosas?

—Interesantes palabras. Parecieras querer decir que ignorar tales detalles es un pecado —inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante.

—Hay cosas horribles que no veré, como también hay hermosas de las que siempre estaré privada —volvió su rostro perdiendo su serenidad.

Kaylee suspiró y le preguntó cuánto faltaba para llegar a la siguiente isla. Un viento helado pasó entre ellos, y al cabo de unos minutos le respondió.

"Tal como dijo aquella vez, el miedo que manifestaba ante mí, no se debía a mi fama de espadachín…", pensó él; "Debió haber algo más allá de aquel período de su vida como pirata, que sembró en ella tal desconfianza. O la verdadera razón por la que se marchó del lugar al que pertenecía. En fin, ya no me interesa saber más…"

Horas más tarde, se podía ver a Kaylee caminando con su bastón por un pueblo. Mientras tanto, también se podía observar cómo el bote en forma de féretro del shichibukai se perdía en el horizonte.

Sus caminos se separaron sin respuestas, pero el destino se las daría tarde o temprano.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Aquí Miss Joujou...recuerden <strong>Jou<strong>, es más corto... jeje

Reitero mis agradecimientos a mi Beta Merle D'vant :3

y gracias a los seguidores de Ceguera Aparente por su paciencia ^^


	4. Nueva compañía

**Capítulo 4: ****Nueva compañía**

Kaylee se hallaba en la clásica posición fetal bajo una manta, abajo de una mesa cubierta por un mantel, sobre el cual yacía la pequeña llama de una vela que, por cierto, estaba próxima a extinguirse.

Un grupo de personas subió al barco en el cual se hallaba. Eran _ellos_. Risas abundaban en el aire al igual que el embriagador olor a alcohol, o mejor dicho, el hedor a sake.

La voz de un hombre se matizó entre la multitud de tripulantes, otorgando a viva voz diversas órdenes. Afortunadamente para la intrusa, nadie se había percatado aún de su presencia. El ancla regresó a su lugar, y el barco empezó a navegar. Sin embargo la sirena sentía sospecha, pues no sabía a qué clase de barco acababa de subirse; podían ser piratas crueles, amistosos o, simplemente, _ellos_.

Sin previo aviso, unos pasos firmes se detuvieron tras la puerta donde se refugiaba. Su imaginación la llevó a la desesperación, y en el momento en que posó una mano en la fornitura de su arma, la persona reanudó sus pasos hasta desaparecer por los pasillos. Desde una dirección diferente, se acercaban otros pasos, más sonoros que los anteriores y cada vez más extraños, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe. Literalmente, la persona había chocado de frente con la puerta. Luego de un breve silencio, un montón de risas llegaron a sus oídos, y junto a ellas un ruido estremecedor: el chillar de la puerta abriéndose.

Se heló por completo y cerró su mandíbula para que sus dientes no castañearan. La puerta se cerró y la vela se apagó; todo estaba tan oscuro como en la noche. Temió lo peor. De pronto, las cortinas de las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de la cálida luz de la tarde. El hombre se dejó caer en su litera y rió para sí mismo; como si hubiese recordado algo divertido. Repentinamente, Kaylee percibió su súbita mudez.

Él había sentido algo…

—¿Y dónde está mi manta? Ah, ya veo, ¡conque estás aquí! —dijo en un tono entre amistoso y psicópata.

No hubo respuesta. Obviamente, aquel intruso en su habitación no tenía intenciones de delatarse por sí sólo. Volvió a reír entre dientes mientras se incorporaba para dirigirse directamente hacia el escondite del individuo.

Kaylee aguantó la respiración y quitó el seguro de su pistola, al hacerlo sintió como el mantel era removido tirando todo lo que se hallaba encima, el ruido la desorientó un poco más no lo suficiente como para no apuntar.

Acontecimiento semejante es difícil de asimilar, si no se poseen conocimientos previos de su paradero. Tras ser dejada en una villa tranquila por el espadachín, comenzó a explorar y, sin miedo a ser capturada, consiguió trabajo y alojamiento, necesitaba comida, vestimenta y algo de dinero. Por lo que permaneció en ese lugar por unas semanas, se unió más tarde a un grupo de comerciantes con el fin de viajar a otra isla. Llevaba consigo solamente un bolso. Algunos mercaderes bajaron con ella, los demás continuaron con su viaje. La sirena no sabía en qué lugar se hallaba exactamente, al avanzar pudo diferenciar entre el sonido de sus pasos y los murmullos de la gente que hablaban sobre ella. Preguntó por direcciones al entrar a una tienda, pero desgraciadamente, no por pecar de ignorancia entró al lugar incorrecto.

Allí adentro había traficantes de animales, esclavos, sirenas… Uno de ellos, al escucharla alzó sus cejas sorprendido, y se le escapó una sonrisa que dejó ver su falta de dientes delanteros.

—Preciosa —dijo él—. No te preocupes, no estás perdida.

Ella suspiró, y notó que una de sus botas le molestaba, dentro de una de ellas había una piedra, sin pensarlo demasiado se sacó su bota dejando ver a las personas que estaban allí adentro su verdadera identidad. Aquellos no eran pies humanos, eran las aletas caudales de una sirena en sus treinta años. Tragó con dificultad al oír el silencio del recinto, se percató que había cometido un gravísimo error.

—Esto… Es resultado de una operación —trató de convencerles con seriedad mientras se abrochaba sus cordones.

—Ya veo, quédate ahí, queremos escuchar más

Kaylee tomó su pistola con gran rapidez, ellos al ver su reacción rieron y sacaron también sus armas. Entonces, al percibir que estaba en desventaja de número, escapó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Esas palabras eran peligrosas; si se dejaba atrapar, si no luchaba por huir de allí la venderían y caería en un círculo de desgracias. Se encontró contra el suelo de vez en cuando, era difícil correr sin ver por dónde iba. Recordó entonces a su segundo al mando, Egana, quien era también su lazarillo en momentos como ese. Optó por no rendirse, no iba a permitirlo.

Al escuchar el sonido del mar más próximo, se acercó a un transeúnte pidiéndole ayuda.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déme la dirección del barco más cercano! —le pidió con angustia.

—Frente a mí hay un galeón —afirmó con lentitud, y en seguida le preguntó—: ¿Hacia dónde está huyendo?

—¡N-No tengo tiempo! —gritó al viento mientras corría donde le habían indicado.

La marcha de los hombres que iban en su persecución no se detenía. Kaylee subió al galeón y entró a la primera habitación que encontró, era una cocina; definitivamente un mal lugar para esconderse. Salió rápidamente de allí y entró a otro, sacó su bastón para guiarse más rápido y halló una cama, retiró la manta que estaba superpuesta, y se aproximó a la mesa más cercana.

Lo que no sabía, era que aquel supuesto transeúnte era quien vigilaba ese gran transporte.

Los traficantes al ver que la mujer entraba al gran galeón se miraron entre sí con vacilación. Conversaron entre ellos y corrieron tras ella. El supuesto transeúnte los detuvo.

—¿Qué desean? —quiso saber mientras encendía su pequeño cigarrillo.

—Esa mujer es una ladrona, nos debe dinero —dijo uno de ellos—. No queremos problemas con _ustedes_, así que sólo entréguenosla.

—Olviden su dinero entonces, no los dejaré pasar —respondió sin darles importancia.

—Mira, hombre —comenzó a hablar otro, perdiendo su paciencia—. ¿No te das cuenta de la mina de oro que nos puede dar una mujer como ella si la vendemos? Prometo darte una parte del dinero si nos dejas llevarla.

—No me interesa su dinero. Ahora lárguense, que ya ha llegado mi capitán —farfulló con pereza.

—¡No nos iremos de aquí sin ella —alegó con rabia uno de los traficantes.

Los persecutores de Kaylee se abalanzaron contra el hombre, sin éxito.

_Regresando al presente_, observaremos cómo la pistola apuntaba al inocente desconocido.

—¡Espera! ¿A qué se debe tanto drama?

No contestó.

—¡Al menos di que no quieres hablar! —protestó él.

Entró un pirata a la habitación.

—¿Capitán? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con la boca llena. Al darse cuenta de la situación, tragó—. ¡Muy bien cobarde, aléjate de mi capitán!

Se escuchó un disparo que atravesó la carne; la carne que el pirata tenía en su mano y que ya tenía un buen mordisco.

—¡Mi comida! —alegó el afectado.

La persona oculta con la manta hizo un movimiento de advertencia. Si no salía el glotón, lo mataría.

—No arriesgaré a ningún amigo —dijo el misterioso varón.

Kayee abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "¿No arriesgarás a ninguno de tus hombres por obtenerme? Él no debe ser uno de ellos… Bueno, tampoco reconozco la voz de los traficantes entre las que he escuchado aquí adentro", pensó. Las palabras del hombre distrajeron su atención, sin reparar en la espada que amenazaba su cuello hasta sentir el filo contra su piel.

—Puedes retirarte, Lucky Roo —agregó, confiado—: Sabes que lo puedo controlar…

Era una situación difícil, debía ceder. Estaba en la peor situación, su arma no apuntaba al hombre de la carne y se notaba que el otro tenía una gran habilidad con la espada. Suspiró y bajó su arma. Él hizo lo mismo, y al agacharse tomó la pistola de ella para alejarla. Acercó su mano para retirarle la manta.

Kaylee sintió su rostro iluminado por el sol de la tarde y, además, un silencio incómodo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó ella—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, estás muy bien.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—Nada —dijo sonriente y, aclarándose la garganta, agregó—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera! —dijo mientras él le ayudaba a salir de su escondite.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó riendo.

—¿En verdad está todo bien? ¿Qué sucedió con los hombres que me perseguían? ¿C-Cómo sé que usted no es uno de ellos?! —exclamó con desasosiego.

—Ya, ya. Las respuestas para después —dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

—Bien… ¿Por dónde camino? —preguntó.

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas exagerada! Hay bastante sol todavía. ¿Acaso no ves? Ten cuidado con las cosas de la derecha y sígueme —respondió entre risas.

—Exacto, no puedo ver —murmuró bajando su cabeza.

El pelirrojo no entendía la situación en que se hallaba. Antes de abrir la puerta, se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Shanks —dijo con vasta alegría.

—El pelirrojo —agregó, completando sus palabras—. He escuchado de ti.

—¡Oh! No puedo decir lo mismo —dijo, volteándose hacia ella.

—A-Así está mejor —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación, se escuchó un suspiro de desilusión.

—¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? —preguntó Shanks.

—Gané la apuesta —dijo un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de X en la sien izquierda.

—¿¡Por qué tenía que estar en la cabina de Shanks!? —sollozó uno de ellos.

—Las probabilidades eran altas, la habitación de Shanks está muy cerca de la cocina, donde entró primero, pues esa puerta quedó abierta —se levantó, aproximándose a la dama—. Soy Benn Beckman, es un gusto verla nuevamente.

—Entonces usted no era cualquier transeúnte —dijo con una sonrisa—. Gracias por su ayuda. Mi nombre es Kaylee.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste primero? —preguntó Shanks, levantando su labio inferior con disgusto.

—Él fue el primero en ayudarme, merecía saberlo antes —dijo Kaylee con una cálida sonrisa.

—Eh, hola… Yo soy Rockstar, un placer.

—Aquí, Lucky Roo, el de la carne. ¿Te acuerdas? —indicó, aún enfadado.

—Disculpa, no sabía si eran o no los traficantes que me seguían… Herir a otro, era mi única forma de escapar —admitió Kaylee.

—¡Hmp! —expresó Lucky Roo, dándole la espalda.

—Buenas tardes. Yasopp, para servirle.

—Es un placer, muchas gracias por su ayuda…

—Muy bien, querida, ésta es tu casa —apuntó el pelirrojo—. Si hubieras salido antes nos habríamos podido devolver. Pero descuida, llegaremos a tierra firme dentro de una semana, así que relájate.

Kaylee intentó tranquilizarse, bebiendo un poco de sake. Se sentó durante un largo tiempo, pero aún la expresión en su rostro indicaba muy bien que algo la perturbaba. El francotirador de los piratas del pelirrojo se acercó a ella con sigilo.

—Disculpa —dijo Benn—. Noto algo extraño en ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo, incómoda—. Estoy bien.

—No miras a nadie a los ojos, pero sospecho que no lo haces a propósito —tras una pausa, añadió—. Kaylee, ¿eres ciega?

—Sí —admitió en una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —calló al ver su expresión y comentó en un suspiro—: Y supongo que Shanks no lo sabe.

—Traté de decírselo, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensé. No quiero que se sienta mal o culpable… Mucho menos que sienta pena por mi condición.

La risa característica de Shanks se acercaba… La miró por unos segundos y su rostro se ensombreció.

—No me digas —dijo él.

—¿Qué? —dijo, alarmada.

—¡Dahaha! ¡¿Ya te afectó el sake?!

—¡No! —dijo, ruborizada.

—¡Pareciera que es la primera vez que bebes! —dijo Shanks, apuntándola con su índice.

Aunque le molestara, era verdad, nunca estuvo acostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas, en especial porque fueron muy pocas veces las que disfrutó de esos pequeños gustos. En seguida Kaylee le lanzó su vaso a la cara. Shanks se calló, pero no por mucho, todos rieron.

—Eres genial, ¡qué gracioso fue eso! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

—N-No te atreverías…

—¡Allá va! —Kaylee atinó a agacharse llegando el líquido hacia Benn Beckman.

—Creo que es mi turno…

Así el día terminó entre risas y fiesta al estilo de los piratas de Shanks. Como ya era de noche, le prepararon a la dama un camarote y todos se fueron a dormir contentos.

No todos los días se tenía una mujer tan particular en el barco…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaahaaha! <strong>

**comentarios please! :3**


	5. Un buen cambio

**Capítulo 5: Un buen cambio**

Golpes enérgicos provenientes del exterior despertaron a Kaylee. Abrió sus ojos aún somnolienta y se levantó con cierta pereza a abrir la puerta. Al sentir el sonido del agua supo que era demasiado tarde para esconderse y recibió valiente el balde con agua sobre su cara.

La sirena abrió sus ojos con malestar, su pecho saltó al dar un rápido par de jadeos. Se mordió su labio inferior con malestar, y desvió la posición de su cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué me lanzaste un balde con agua? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó con tristeza—. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, pido disculpas.

—¡K-Kaylee! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —balbuceó Shanks con gran preocupación—. No pensé que tomarías tan mal esta broma.

—¡Ah! ¿Era una broma? —subió su cabeza con un rastro de ilusión—. Entonces, yo malentendí las cosas, lo lamento.

—Sí, pero tranquila, yo me disculpo. No creí que te asustaría tanto —dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo—. Ya estará todo mejor, amaneció muy bello. Ven, te llevaré a la proa, estoy seguro que lo verás por ti misma.

—¿Ver? —dijo Kaylee en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió el pelirrojo tranquilamente y añadió—: Tú puedes ver de otra forma, sintiendo olores, escuchando, etcétera, etcétera.

—¿C-Cómo? —masculló sin lograr formular una pregunta clara.

—Benn me habló del malentendido —comentó en voz baja—. Ya todos han sido notificados.

Kaylee no respondió. Sonreía a pesar de que sus pensamientos le decían lo contrario; a una parte de sí no le gustaba que a raíz de aquel conocimiento la llegaran a tratar de una manera especial por tener una discapacidad. No obstante, las palabras que él utilizó al hacer referencia a su ceguera, le hicieron sentir un agradable calor en su pecho. Intentó ser optimista.

—Ve a cambiarte, Kaylee, desayunaremos dentro de una hora.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras Kaylee avanzaba al comedor, escuchó algunas conversaciones, algunas predecibles que alababan su belleza. Otros, platicaban de aquello que ella temía tanto escuchar: su ceguera. "¿La ayudamos?" "Pobrecita" "¡Qué desgracia!" "¿Cómo sería no poder ver?" "¡Qué pena me da!". Caminó más rápido para alejarse de esas palabras hasta que chocó con alguien, era Lucky Roo.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —alegó él.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó asustada, recuperando su compostura le respondió—: ¿Y debo suponer que tu no tienes culpa de haber chocado conmigo?

—Ehh —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y habló—: Yo voy en mi propia línea.

—Yo igual iba en mi propia línea, casi apegada a la pared —cruzó sus brazos.

Fastidiado, le dijo que no importaba y entró al comedor. Aunque cerrándole la puerta a Kaylee. Suspiró y se rascó un poco la cabeza tratando de resolver su problema con aquel hombre que olía a tocino. Abrió la puerta con facilidad y la recibieron con alegría.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Yassop.

—Buenos días —respondió Kaylee amablemente.

—Puedes sentarte a mi lado, ya todo está servido para ti —señaló con alegría.

Se acercó hasta donde escuchaba la voz de aquel hombre, posó su mano en la mesa para no chocar contra ella y encontró al fin su asiento. Una vez allí, sintió los aromas del desayuno que estaba servido.

—Vaya, yo… soy vegetariana ¿Podría sólo comer arroz? —preguntó con una sonrisa más grande.

—P-Por supuesto, sentimos no haber considerado aquello —dijo uno de ellos.

—¿De dónde vienes, Kaylee? —preguntó Yassop.

—¡Oh! Provengo del Archipiélago de Sabaody —mintió y agregó sin señales de nervios—: Es un lugar muy bello, a pesar de que no lo pude ver. Mis padres siguen viviendo allí, son muy amables. No creo que los vea en un buen rato, planeo viajar un poco y conocer los cuatro mares.

—¿Eres soltera? —preguntó Rockstar con rubor en su rostro.

—Así es —dijo Kaylee al instante en que su angustia se percibía en su rostro—. Mi primer amor... No…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió Yassop—. Está bien si no quieres decirnos. Yo también amé mucho a una mujer, su nombre era Banchina.

—Ah, cuéntame más —expresó Kaylee escuchándolo atentamente, sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente.

—Verás, yo soy el tirador de la tripulación; el mejor, sin presumir. Antes de decidir hacerme a la mar los rumores de mi excelente puntería ya habían llegado a mi Capitán —rió y continuó hablando—. Banchina me conoció antes de que Shanks me pidiera formar parte de su tripulación. En esa época estuvimos juntos.

—Ya veo —asintió Kaylee—. Para cumplir tus sueños, decidiste terminar con la relación.

—Algo así, ella sabía lo arriesgado que podía ser tener una relación conmigo pues, sin importar nada, yo era capaz de dejarlo todo con tal de alcanzar mis más grandes anhelos. Tuvimos un precioso hijo, Ussop. Él ahora navega junto a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Kaylee se incomodó y comenzó a revolver el té que tenía en frente con su cuchara. Yassop sintió en ella un aura diferente, y antes de poder continuar, ella habló:

—Entonces abandonaste a tu hijo y a la mujer que amabas —expresó con irritación.

—P-Pero no lo digas así —dijo Yassop, nervioso.

—Todos queremos escuchar cosas que nos duelen de la forma más amable posible ¿no? —y agregó alzando su voz—. Mi padre Fabian, amaba el mundo fuera del mar, quería vivir en la superficie y no lo hizo, se quedó con nosotros en Gyojin. ¡Él podía hacerlo! Tenía todos los medios para lograrlo, pero dejó a un lado sus deseos y decidió permanecer con nosotros. Después del secuestro de mi madre, el decidió no ir en su búsqueda sino hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para valerme por mi misma. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si mi padre se hubiera marchado así nada más? Seguramente no sería quien soy ahora…

El silencio invadió su alrededor. No sólo porque por primera vez se había expresado con tanta fuerza, sino también porque había revelado su verdadera identidad. Kaylee aún no se percataba de ello. Levantó sus platos, se dirigió a la cocina y se retiró de allí dando las gracias.

Para ese entonces, Shanks acababa de abrir la puerta, Kaylee pasó a su lado marchándose del comedor, al ver cómo salía cuando él entraba se preocupó. Miró fugazmente a sus amigos; todos estaban ensimismados.

La semana transcurrió con algunos altibajos, a pesar de todo no hubo noche en que no se celebrara y se disfrutara. Nadie hizo comentarios a cerca del origen de Kaylee, mucho menos de lo que le había dicho a Yassop.

Una tarde, Kaylee se asomó a la proa del galeón y pudo sentir música proveniente de tierras cercanas. Sonrió hasta que sintió el calor del brazo de Shanks sobre su espalda. Eso la estremeció un poco.

—Ya llegamos, Kaylee. Desembarcaremos y podrás conseguir lo que necesites —le informó a Kaylee el pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo podrías saber si necesito algo? —preguntó recelosa.

—Las necesidades nunca se terminan, pero quizá tengas razón —su tono se volvió más suave—. Tal vez, no necesites nada. Mejor no paremos en éste pedazo de tierra.

—… —apretó sus labios y abrió más sus ojos—. Pensé que después de una semana desembarcaríamos. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—¡Kay! ¡Sólo bromeo! —dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda casi causando su caída.

—¿Kay? Ah, ¡Ya veo! Disculpa, arruiné un chiste de nuevo —dijo agarrando su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero, ¿Está bien que desembarquemos en una Isla? ¿Y si hay marines?

—Esta es una de las Islas que están bajo mi protección, recuerda que soy un Yonko —la calmó Shanks—. No hay nada qué temer, ahora ve a prepararte.

Mientras la veía alejarse, Shanks tomó un vaso de sake y bebió con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Estaba claramente irritado.

—¿Acaso tiene miedo? —se preguntaba el pelirrojo—. Ha transcurrido una semana de risas y felicidad y continúa con esa actitud. Tan desconfiada... Y para qué hablar de su sentido del humor o de lo que ocurrió esa mañana cuando desayunaban… No sé qué hacer para que se relaje un poco más. El sake me ayuda a mí. ¿Qué la ayudará a ella?

—¡Capitán, ya bajamos el ancla! —gritó uno de ellos desde el mástil.

—Estupendo —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

De un clima tropical y un ambiente amigable. La Isla Caparazón de Tortuga, era un insólito lugar de reposo; un gran asilo de ancianos. La mayor parte de sus habitantes eran ancianos, enfermeras y tortugas de diferentes tamaños. En un lugar como aquel, tal vez Kaylee podría sentirse más tranquila, pensó Shanks.

Mientras descendían del Red Force le ofrecieron ayuda a Kaylee para descender, pero Kaylee se rehusó a cualquier tipo de asistencia; no quería sentirse inútil. Cogió bastón y bajó sin problemas.

Algunas personas al verla bajar se maravillaron con su apariencia, lo que no era extraño porque era una sirena. Un grupo de niñas, probablemente en visita de sus abuelos, al verla se entusiasmaron y corrieron a conocerla. Kaylee cerró sus ojos con alegría y las saludó con mucha ternura.

—¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde puedo comprar ropa nueva? —preguntó ella, agachándose a su altura.

—¡Yo, señorita! —una pequeña niña alzó su mano con energía—. ¡Mi abuelita tiene una tienda con trajes muy lindos!

—Mhihihi —rió Kaylee—. ¡Qué fantástico! ¿Puedes guiarme, por favor?

—¡Esperen! —gritó Shanks con pasos rápidos hacia ellas.

Al llegar donde la sirena, le extendió una pequeña bolsa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kaylee, intrigada.

—Necesitarás dinero ¿no? —dijo, animado.

—No es necesario, tengo suficiente —sonrió rechazando su ofrecimiento.

Las calles se sentían muy seguras, al parecer la ciudad era como cualquier otra, panaderías, florerías, tiendas, restaurantes y demás, sólo con la singularidad de sus moradores.

Sus pasos se sintieron ligeros, la pequeña niña se aferró a su brazo con alegría y le iba contando los detalles y atracciones del pueblo. Entre los aspectos más interesantes de la Isla estaba su particular geografía, que a lo lejos parecía ser una gran tortuga, como su nombre lo indicaba. Cada abertura era cruzada por un río poco caudaloso.

Una pequeña campana se escuchó al entrar en la tienda de la anciana. Dentro se sentía un agradable aroma. El piso, los muebles, el techo e incluso las vasijas donde estaban las lavandas eran de madera. La tienda era pequeña pero era muy bella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la voz de una anciana—. Bienvenidas.

—¡Usted! Yo la he escuchado antes —dijo Kaylee sin pensarlo.

—Oh, eso… Es imposible querida —negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—¿Recuerda haber ido a la Isla Sibenik? —preguntó la sirena acercándose a ella.

—S-sí —acomodó sus lentes y se inclinó a ella—. ¿Eres la mujer del restaurante?

—No… Yo —silenció al recordar que ya no era el Capitán Mask—. Sólo pasé cerca de usted y pude reconocer su voz. Es todo.

—Vaya, me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo —sonrió y suspiró—. Dime ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda?

—¡Abuelita! Ella no puede ver, por lo que debemos elegir nosotras lo que le venga más —afirmó su pequeña nieta.

—Me gustan los vestidos, los pantalones cómodos, prefiero aquello que permita que me mueva con facilidad —informó la bella dama.

—Mientras te pruebas unas cuantas cosas y decidimos, podría contarte acerca de mi viaje, no creerás lo emocionante que fue —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—Descuide, escucharé encantada.

Horas más tarde, se le podía ver regresando con vestimenta nueva y otras cuántas bolsas.

Kaylee comenzó a caminar errante. Aún no se ubicaba bien, deseaba encontrar el bar del pueblo donde sabía que se reunirían. Imprevistamente, sintió la respiración de alguien cerca, olía a tierra y a pasto húmedo. Su respiración era agitada y parecía tener un tamaño muy inferior al de ella.

—Disculpe —se dirigió al extraño—. ¿Sabe usted donde puedo encontrar el bar de este pueblo?

—Guau —ladró el perro que tenía al frente.

—En el bar de la calle siguiente —interrumpió a Kaylee un viejo que caminaba por allí—. Eso es un perro, mujer…

—Es la noche —se excusó ella al hombre que caminaba cerca de ella—. Me deja un poco despistada.

—¡Ja! ¿Acaso eres ciega? —dijo el hombre.

—En realidad… sí —dijo, tratando de sonreír.

—Yo te acompaño, primor —dijo él, encendiendo su puro—. Yo voy hacia allá.

Al sentir el olor del puro, se estremeció. Había recordado algo doloroso, pero intentó calmar su imaginación.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron, permitiendo ver a la bella dama que los había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Los tripulantes estaban sentados en una de las muchas mesas del bar.

—¡Vaya! ¡Miren quién ha regresado! —dijo Rocksatar.

—Hmp, y yo que rogaba para que se perdiera por el camino —murmuró Lucky Roo.

—¡Lucky Roo! —le dirigió la palabra con emoción, haciéndolo ruborizar—. Te traje algo en compensación de lo que ocurrió hace un tiempo.

De una bolsa Kaylee sacó un gran trozo de jamón asado, el gran Lucky Roo estaba muy feliz pero luego cambió su expresión.

—¡Hmp! No creas que olvidaré aquello que hiciste con el otro tan fácilmente —le advirtió, dándole un mordisco a su nuevo trozo de carne—. Pero… gracias.

—No hay de qué —intentó posar su mano en su hombro, pero accidentalemente lo hizo en su rostro. Al percatarse retiró su mano fugazmente.

—¡N-No te acerques tanto! —alzó su voz con su rostro totalmente rojo.

Se asustó, Rockstar al notarlo y con el fin de calmarla, propuso un brindis por Kaylee. En ese segundo, tras haber pronunciado su nombre, el viejo que acompañó a la sirena hasta allí comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

—_¡Jia ha Jia ha! _¡Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte! —dijo, apuntándola—. ¡Tu eres la sirena que abandonó a su madre!

Los que aquel día habían escuchado la verdad del pasado de ella se miraron entre sí con espanto. Kaylee, por su parte, empalideció, dejando caer sus bolsos al piso. El olor de aquel puro se hizo más claro en su memoria haciéndola temblar.

—Has cambiado mucho… ¡Qué pena que el valor de las sirenas decrece con el tiempo! Pero te aseguro que el precio por una joya como tú no debería ser tan bajo. Pero no creo que llegues a ser una esclava como… ya sabes quien—se acercó a Kaylee, balanceándose de un lado a otro por su gran peso—. ¿Te acordaste? ¿No? Hace casi veinte años, en mis días de pirata…

—¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! —preguntó a viva voz Kaylee, con una expresión de odio. Sacando sus armas de fuego apoyándolas en la piel del hombre. Comenzó a perder su paciencia y las presionó hacia él con más fuerza—. ¡Responde!

—¡N-No lo sé! —sollozó el viejo hombre—. ¡Aleja esas cosas de mí! ¡Por favor! ¡Ten misericordia!

—¡Sé que sabes algo! —apretó sus dientes con más rabia.

—Yo ya renuncié a mi vida de pirata, tengo hijos, nietos ¡No me mates! —imploraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No lo haré… A diferencia de los humanos, _nosotros no somos bestias_ —dijo con sus ojos húmedos.

—Si te sirve de consuelo… E-Ella debe estar en el Nuevo Mundo.

Kaylee abrió sus ojos. Temblaba, y gotas de sudor frío corrían por su rostro. Estaba enojada pero no podía reaccionar, la presión era muy fuerte. Su cuerpo flaqueó en un segundo y sintió una gran impotencia. Entonces lanzándose al piso lloró con gran fuerza.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, los piratas de Agakami volvieron al Red Force junto a la mujer para emprender un nuevo viaje. Prefirió marcharse de la Isla antes que permanecer en el mismo lugar que uno de _esos hombres._

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una especie de fogata. Muchos miraban atentamente a Kaylee, quien intentaba reponerse.

—Bueno, el que seas sirena da una buena razón a tu belleza —le dijo uno de ellos, recibiendo al instante un codazo en su estómago.

—Tienes un corazón muy noble —le dijo Benn Beckam, ofreciéndole un vaso de sake.

—No gracias… Yo… Necesito un tiempo a solas —admitió levantándose, ya lejos del grupo sintió como una mano la detenía.

—Kaylee —Shanks tomó su mano con seriedad—: Sabes que necesitas otra cosa.

—No —respondió ella secamente.

La guió hacia la popa del galeón, Shanks ya estaba entendiendo unas cuantas cosas. Ella había intentado aguantar y ocultar muchas cosas, durante mucho tiempo. No tener confianza en los seres humanos le estaba jugando en contra.

Mientras observaba las olas a su lado sintió un peso sobre su hombro sin brazo, su frente se arrugó y acarició con su mano la cabeza de ella. "Todo estará bien" le susurraba mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Aquí Jou! Vaya, las preguntas no se acaban, se acumulan! jeje muajaja! si es la primera vez que lees el fic, espero que te esté gustando, para hacérmelo saber ya sabes que hacer… jeje! <strong>déjame un comentario<strong>! xD

Si ya nos conocemos, me gustaría saber qué tal te parece la edición, oh! y disculpas por empezar todo de nuevo xD! **también comente!**

**BESOS!**


	6. Sonrisa genuina

**Capítulo 6:** **Sonrisa genuina**

El pelirrojo caminaba casi aferrado a la pared, sus párpados caían una y otra vez. Puso atención a sus alrededores, no había nadie cerca, bajó su vista extrañado y la subió nuevamente para dar una ojeada hacia su lado, la pared contraria estaba compuesta por un ancho ventanal decorado a un lado con redes y conchas del mar. La ventana concedía la vista al océano que dejaba ver como el sol pintaba sobre las olas sus claros; al parecer éste se había alzado ya hace unas cuantas horas. Sus pies descalzos reanudaron sus pasos perezosos sintiendo la cálida madera al pisar. Shanks bostezó y abrió la puerta que tenía cerca.

—¡Buenas tardes Capitán! —dijo su cocinero.

—Buenas tardes—hizo una pausa abriendo sus ojos confundido—. ¿Tardes?

—Son más de las doce del día —indicó Kaylee con seriedad, estaba ayudando al cocinero con el almuerzo.

—Querida —se dirigió a ella mientras cogía una botella de sake y la servía en dos vasos—. Relájate, hoy es un nuevo día, no más preocupaciones. ¡Ten! disfruta…

Kaylee dudó en responder, a pesar de sus cálidas palabras, una atmósfera extraña percibía en él. Bebió un poco de sake, luego agachó su cabeza arrugando el entrecejo y disculpándose se retiró de la cocina.

Definitivamente, su primer método para relajar a la sirena no funcionó. ¿Qué vendría después? Jugarle una broma no sería mala idea, ella ya se había acostumbrado un poco más a ellas. Sin embargo, no podría bromear todo el día, probablemente tendría que poner en marcha un tercer método. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, algo inusual había ocurrido, lo atribuía a que ella había visto a través de su real estado de ánimo…

—Capitán —habló el cocinero—. Usted no suele perder el desayuno… ¿sucedió algo?

—Estaba escribiendo una carta —su rostro se ensombreció.

En su habitación Kaylee meditaba, y mientras peinaba su cabello comenzó a sentirse adormecida. Todo el calor de esa habitación la estaba sofocando; realmente era un día caluroso. Concluyó que continuar en semejante horno no le haría nada de bien. Al salir de allí, la puerta recibió un impacto; un golpe a la cara de Shanks.

—¡No! —se lamentó tratando de ayudarle—. ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención!

—Estaba calculado, no es nada —dijo riendo, y tomándola de la mano le ordenó que lo siguiera.

—¿A dónde vamos? —lo interrumpió ella, atónita.

—Debemos darte el rito de iniciación —dijo en un tono serio.

—¿Rito de iniciación? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivo? —continuó preguntando tratando de ir más lento.

—Eres nuestro primer miembro no oficial, sin previo acuerdo ni consentimiento —afirmó el pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres decir que soy casi-parte de ustedes ahora? —preguntó con más confusión.

—¡Pues claro! —comentó Lucky Roo—. Pero no es de preocuparse, el rito no es muy largo. El más nuevo no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

—Sí, sí, además es muy simple —afirmó uno de ellos con sus brazos cruzados y procedió a explicarle—. Escucha atentamente: te tiraremos por la borda y durante 3 días tendrás que mantenerte donde te lanzamos. ¡Muy fácil!

—Oh —llevó sus dedos a sus labios con cierta preocupación.

Se arregló la garganta, y escuchó las opiniones de algunos tripulantes: "¿Ha creído eso?" "Jeje, ¡qué ingenua es!". Kaylee sonrió disimuladamente, dio un profundo suspiro y les sonrió a todos, dijo que lo haría y comenzó a correr hacia la borda.

—¡Allá voy! —gritó ella, acelerando.

Shanks al ver la escena se desesperó, y mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos gritó el nombre de la sirena.

Kaylee se detuvo, y al voltearse comenzo a reír.

—_Mihihihi_ ¡Sabía que estaban mintiendo! —y de manera infantil, apuntándolos con su índice, añadió—: ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ver sus caras! _Mihihihihi_

Tras un lapso de mudez, todos comenzaron a acompañar las risas de su invitada a bordo. El pelirrojo la observó con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de recobrarse del susto.

Pasaron cerca de otra isla, donde los piratas de Akagami descendieron para comprar un poco más de provisiones; en realidad un poco más de sake que ya se estaba agotando con tantas celebraciones. Todos iban bajando del hermoso galeón hasta que unos tripulantes se detuvieron.

—Shanks —habló Benn Beckmann a su capitán—. Cuidaré el Red Force como siempre. Vayan tranquilos.

—Pero Benn, yo puedo hacerlo esta vez, nunca te has bajado a recorrer este lugar —le dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Puedo interrumpirlos un momento? —preguntó Kaylee con una sonrisa—. Benn, ¿no crees que sería lindo conocer esta isla?

—Ja, ¿y por qué lo sería? —le preguntó, inclinándose a ella.

—Las cosas más bellas están ante nosotros para que las descubramos, por pequeñas que sean. Nadie sabe si aquí encontrarás algo que buscabas, date una oportunidad —comentó ella al sacar su bastón.

Benn la miró serio y luego, casi sin querer, sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida a su compañero.

—Por cierto —se dirigió Kaylee a otros cuantos que estaban allí—. ¿Alguien puede acompañarme a buscar frutas?

—Yo iré —se interpuso Shanks con seriedad.

—¡P-Pero capitán, dijo que nos acompañaría a comprar sake! —alegó Lucky Roo.

—Luego, Lucky Roo. Necesito hablar con ella —le dirigió una mirada seria.

"Vaya, por culpa de esa mujer pez ha rechazado una oferta para conseguir sake", pensó el gran, gran amigo de Shanks. Luego mandó una mirada llena de enfado hacia Kaylee; al parecer volvió a encontrar un motivo para enojarse con ella.

Los pasos delicados de Kaylee se internaban cada vez más en la jungla. El capitán, de un solo brazo, la observaba desde cerca; caminaba justo a su lado.

—Shanks —habló Kaylee, disgustada por el silencio—. Presiento que estás enojado. Desde que despertaste y fuiste a la cocina.

—Es cierto —levantó sus hombros respirando hondamente—. Difícil no estarlo después de haber escuchado semejantes palabras salir de tu boca. Quizá sea exagerado e inclusive imprudente después de lo que pasaste aquella noche, pero prefiero ser sincero.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que dije? —preguntó retrocediendo un poco asustada. No había previsto semejantes palabras.

—"_A diferencia de los humanos, nosotros no somos bestias"_ —la parafraseó.

—¿Estás molesto por eso? —habló irritada cruzándose de brazos—. No me arrepiento de lo que expresé esa noche.

—¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Muchos de mis amigos prefirieron guardar silencio, pero yo no lo haré… Tus palabras los dañaron —y agarrando la empuñadura de su espada con rabia añadió—: ¿Soy una bestia? ¿Mis amigos son monstruos? ¿A caso todo ser humano que has conocido lo llamarías de esa manera?

—N-no —respondió bajando su cabeza.

—¡Entonces no generalices así! —enfatizó levantando su brazo con fuerza.

—Yo… —Kaylee calló súbitamente, no tenía ningún argumento a su favor—. Actué sin pensar en mis palabras… Lo siento. También me disculparé con tu tripulación.

Los ojos de la sirena se humedecieron y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Es cierto que a veces no pienso mucho en lo que hago o en lo que digo, pero créeme. Después de haberlos conocido más, me dí cuenta que lo que menos quería era causar en ustedes pena —cubrió su rostro con su mano—. Quizá no me entiendas del todo, pero en verdad, esto es más complicado de lo que crees. Confiar en un humano lleva tiempo…

—Suficiente, Kaylee. Está bien —y cubriendo su vista con su mano agregó—: Seguramente no quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué hacemos en éste sitio?

—Busco bananas, frutas grandes y jugosas —respondió avanzando hacia un árbol frutal.

—Pero ya tenemos suficiente —le informó.

—Es para mí —respondió vacilante— Debo partir muy pronto…

—Espera Kaylee, no tomes tu error tan a pecho —dijo tomándola de su hombro—. No por haber dicho eso te estoy diciendo que te vayas.

—Tranquilo Shanks, no me voy por esa razón —le sonrió—. Partiré hoy mismo.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurre en tu cabeza? —retiró su mano y dio un resoplido.

—Quiero volver al mar, quiero hacer un cambio en cierto lugar… Mientras me ayudas puedo hablarte un poco del Capitán Mask…

Rockstar, se había marchado a entregar la importante carta que hizo el Yonko a Barbablanca, y el siguiente destino del Red Force era una Isla de invierno.

—¡Tenga, Capitán! —dijo uno de sus compañeros, extendiéndole un vaso de cerveza.

—Ahora no —respondió un poco fastidiado.

—¡Capitán nunca había rechazado un vaso! —se escandalizó otro.

—¿E-En verdad dije que no? —preguntó, balbuceante.

—¡Lo ha cambiado el amor! —dijo Yasopp, posando afeminadamente.

Al oír esas palabras, el rojo de sus cabellos podía verse también en las mejillas del Capitán.

—¡No! ¡Vamos, ella es una amiga! —dijo, intentando conservar su temple.

—Miren, chicos ¡Lucky Roo le dio un beso en la mano! —gritó Yasopp, asomándose por la ventana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shanks, alterado, asomándose hacia la ventana.

—¡Sólo bromeaba, Capitán! Era para respaldar lo que decía —dijo con una expresión triunfante.

—Idiota —insultó el pelirrojo con una mueca.

Al verla sola, Shanks apresuró su pasos para encontrarse con ella. Cuando abrió su boca para hablarle, se acordó de las palabras de Yasopp y se ruborizó en un instante, desvió un poco su mirada y rió nervioso.

—Y… ¿Tu bote ya esta listo? —preguntó mirando hacia el piso.

—Sabes que sí, Shanks, tú tripulación lo arregló para mí —le respondió, con un poco de preocupación.

"Vaya, qué tonto" pensó.

—¿Shanks? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inclinándose a él.

El Capitán de los piratas de Agakami vio el bote donde ella partiría; allí estaba la bolsa con frutas que ambos recolectaron, un saco con el dinero que le dio el viejo, su bolso con ropa, una pequeña carpa que la protegería… El mástil no tenía ninguna bandera que lo identificara con el galeón Red Force.

"Allí se irá guiada por sus increíbles sentidos, con la ayuda de algún pez… Quizá no la volveré a ver en mucho tiempo. Estoy confundido" pensaba Shanks. Al verla sonrió y le pidió que se volteara.

Al hacer lo que él le pedía sintió como Shanks le amarraba un pañuelo a su cabeza.

—¿Es para mí? ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo, entusiasmada.

Todos los piratas fueron a despedirse de Kaylee, algunos con más ánimo que otros. Shanks fue el último en despedirse, la abrazó con cariño haciéndola sonrojar; allí dejaba a sus nuevos amigos.

—¡Los extrañaré! —dijo Kaylee mientras el bote se perdía en el horizonte.

Al cabo de unas horas comenzó a llover.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Miss JouJou… reportándose aquí! para molestarlos! muajjaa sii!<p>

hola! hehe …  
>Si se preguntan hacia donde se dirige Kaylee, aquí una pequeña pista: "Se encontrará con aquello que creía que eran simples arbustos"<p> 


	7. Algo esperado e inesperado a la vez

**Capítulo 7****: ****Algo esperado e inesperado a la vez, una mezcla interesante**

—Realmente los extrañaré —se dijo Kaylee con una mirada melancólica mientras sus delicados dedos jugaban con las pequeñas olas que causaba el bote que la transportaba.

Se hallaba ya a días de distancia del Red Force, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su separación, calculaba que casi una semana. aquel galeón donde compartió con Shanks y sus hombres por más de siete noches, donde se sintió acogida y ganó a sus primeros amigos.

"Esta experiencia me enseñó que tanto en el mundo de las sirenas como en la superficie, podemos encontrar buenas y malas personas. Las cosas no son como creía. Es imposible que todos sean como aquel primer amor, o como aquellos que secuestraron a mi madre. Debo intentar juzgar menos", pensaba y luego un rubor apareció en su rostro. "Me pregunto si podré lograr mi nueva meta…"

Cuando una pequeña gota llegó a su nariz, se sentó correctamente imaginando que aquella provenía de sus juegos con las olas. De pronto, sintió un cambio que no había notado en el ambiente: estaba húmedo; de hecho, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras. Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no había notado diferencias. Entonces comenzaron a caer más y más gotas, y luego, la lluvia se hizo presente.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, molesta—. Será mejor que ponga mis cosas a salvo, incluyendo la pañoleta que me regaló Shanks.

Al sacarse el pañuelo lo guardó en un bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que estaba usando. Procedió a gatear para encontrar sus bolsas y sus pertenencias para así guardarlas dentro de la pequeña carpa, dejando así un espacio poco confortable para ella allí adentro. Lo que más quería era que esa lluvia amainara pronto, pero su esperanza fue lo único que disminuyó al verse rodeada por una tormenta más intensa. La fuerza de las olas amenazaban el hundimiento de su transporte, el agua salada y la lluvia entraban en el bote rápidamente. No le quedó otra opción más que salir de su casi acogedora carpa para sacar el agua; no deseaba aventurarse nuevamente en las aguas del mar.

A lo lejos, se distinguió un barco muy pintoresco.

—¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Una damisela en peligro! —al sacarse el catalejo de su ojo derecho se pudo apreciar una gran esfera roja que reemplazaba el sitio donde debería estar la nariz—. Hoy me siento un hombre solidario ¡Ustedes, idiotas!

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Buggy? Deja que se hunda, no haría la más mínima diferencia —le dijo una mujer que se hallaba bajo techo—. Además, ¡mírate! Estás completamente mojado.

—Alvida, deja al experto hacer su trabajo —le dijo con un gesto soberbio.

—Como quieras —contestó, indiferente.

—¿Qué necesita, capitán? —preguntaron sus ingenuos subordinados.

—Tráiganme a esa mujercita —dijo, apuntando al bote de Kaylee.

Kaylee continuaba sacando con sus propias manos el agua de su bote sin darse cuenta que el barco pirata de Buggy estaba a su lado. Mohji no quería mojarse más de lo que ya estaba por lo que intentó mandar a su león, éste al ver que ni comida habría de recompensa empujó a su domador a las aguas. Así, Richie el gran felino desde el barco comenzó a rugir tratando de llamar la atención de la desamparada.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kaylee, petrificada.

"¡Parece que es ciega!", gritó uno. "¡Y sorda!", corroboró el hombre de apariencia animal, desde las aguas.

—¡Aléjate! —ordenó Kaylee apuntándolo con su pistola.

—Creo que no es sorda —afirmó uno de ellos—. ¡Suerte, Mohji!

Al apoyarse en el bote de ella, lo sacudió un poco, provocando un disparo de ella muy cerca de su cabeza. Él abrió sus ojos asustado "No se supone que era ciega?", pensaba.

—¡Quién quiera que seas no te cargues en mi bote! —dijo con molestia aún apuntándolo— ¡Y si vienes a robarme no creo que consigas más que a una enemiga!

—¡D-descuida vengo a ayudarte! —le aseguró.

—Escuché un rugido ¿Cómo podría aseverar que ustedes no son más que traficantes?

—¡Ese es mi amado león! Ya deja de hacer preguntas y deja que te ayuden a menos que quieras hundirte —aumentó el tono de su voz perdiendo su paciencia.

El vice capitán de los piratas de Buggy amarró el bote de ella a su gran barco mientras intentaba tranquilizarla. Entonces bajaron una escalera de cuerdas hacia ellos. Al subir por ésta, y al llegar casi a la superficie del barco, Kaylee fue recibida por una mano, literalmente.

—¡Ah! ¡No tiene cuerpo! —exclamó aterrorizada al intentar alcanzar el brazo.

—Claro que tengo uno —exclamó el payaso—. Y está muy bien dotado, si es que puedo presumir.

—¿Por qué me ha traído hasta aquí? —preguntó Kaylee hacia la dirección en que creía haber escuchado la voz—. ¿Quiere ayudarme?

—Pues claro... —respondió con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Al abrirlos, se enfureció—. ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Le estás hablando al mástil! —le gritó, encolerizado.

—¡Lo siento! No lo puedo ver —se excusó con molestia, volteándose al lugar correcto.

—Bueno, dime, dulzura. ¿Por qué estaba en medio del…? —calló al escuchar una detonación.

—¡C-Capitán Buggy, nos atacan! —gritó Mohji, corriendo en círculos junto a Richie.

Lo escuchado había sido un cañonazo que había aterrizado cerca de ellos, en el mar. Al principio creyeron que era otro grupo de piratas, no obstante al tomar su catalejo, Buggy se sobresaltó, descubriendo que aquellos persecutores eran de la marina.

—¡A-A toda marcha! —gritó Buggy, atemorizado—. ¡No quiero que _me_…! ¡Que _nos_ atrapen!

La lluvia intensa de ese anochecer comenzaba a ser acompañada por un fuerte viento. El barco de la marina se acercaba cada vez más, el viento estaba a su favor.

—¡Buggy, déjales como carnada a esa mujer! Seguramente los distraerá —le aconsejó Alvida al asomarse.

—No es una buena idea, es muy linda para quedarse desamparada en medio de Grand Line —decía Buggy, teniéndola amistosamente a su lado.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Kaylee, y después dijo en un murmuro—: Vaya, me acordó a Shanks.

Una de las orejas del payaso aumentó considerablemente en tamaño, su gran sonrisa permaneció estática al igual que su rostro y una vena comenzó a emerger de su sien.

—¿Shanks? —preguntó incrédulo y con la misma sonrisa—. ¿Eres amiga de él?

—Sí —respondió con júbilo—. ¿Lo conoce?

De haber sabido acerca de la eterna rivalidad que juró Buggy contra el pelirrojo, la pobre de Kaylee no hubiera sospechado nunca lo que le ocurriría después.

—¡Alvida, déjales como carnada a esta mujer! Seguramente los distraerá —ordenó Buggy, sumergido en cólera.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te había dicho —apuntó Alvida con molestia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preguntó Kaylee inocentemente.

De pronto, sintió como la mano sin cuerpo del Capitán Buggy la tomaba, ella abrió sus ojos con espanto al no sentir el suelo del barco. Al notar que sería arrojada al mar sacó su revólver con gran agilidad y disparó al hombre de nariz roja, haciéndole un hoyo en su sombrero. Así logró que la soltara y cayó en las tormentosas aguas. Nadó hasta su bote maltrecho que ya había sido separado de la cuerda que unía a ambos transportes, desolándola.

—¡Y no vuelvas! —gritó Buggy desde su barco, ya muy lejos de ella.

—¡U-Usted me trajo primero a su barco! ¡P-Payaso! —gritó Kaylee, enfadada y tratando de subir a su bote.

Aún no estaba acostumbrada a dar mejores insultos a las personas, pero su enojo se podía percibir fácilmente. En ese instante, un aura llena de odio se formó tras ella y un objeto pequeño y a gran velocidad se aproximó en su dirección. Para su sorpresa todo se volvió negro y pudo ver el contorno de lo que la rodeaba, pudo verlo por un breve instante, y se hundió en las aguas para evitar la explosión.

Era una Muggy Bala, disparada a modo de venganza por haber recibido aquel "insulto" por parte de la sirena. Tan solo quedando humo en la superficie, sacó su cabeza para buscar su bote. No podía volver a su usual naturaleza tras lo ocurrido; no sólo estaba completamente perdida, también había sido la primera vez que veía, aunque de una forma distinta, casi premonitoria.

Como era de esperarse, la carnada funcionó, el pez, mejor dicho, la sirena, quedó a merced de los marines. Un grupo de soldados bajaron hasta ella y la subieron al barco. Kaylee no opuso resistencia y permaneció en silencio.

Una puerta se abrió espontáneamente, en aquella cabina se encontraba cierto Vicealmirante: Monkey D. Garp.

—¿Alguna noticia de los piratas de Buggy? —preguntó el hombre de avanzada edad.

—B-Bueno señor lo último que vi…

—¡No titubees, Coby! —lo interrumpió molesto mientras alzaba su puño—. Ahora, continúa.

—Lo único que sé es que dejó un bote atrás, ahora lo están recogiendo —afirmó, enderezándose con nervios.

Entró a la cabina de Garp su confidente Bogart, junto a él otros dos marines que tenían amarrado a alguien.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Garp mientras se paraba de su asiento.

—La persona que Buggy abandonó —contestó Bogart, entregándole las armas que ella llevaba consigo.

—Pero ella no parece ser parte de la tripulación de Buggy, ni siquiera me acuerdo haber visto su rostro en nuestros archivos —Garp se acercó a observar su rostro para encontrar alguna pista—. Nah, su cabeza no tiene precio. ¡Suéltenla!

—Gracias —habló al fin la prisionera.

—Retírense —ordenó Garp a todos los presentes.

Kaylee estaba ansiosa, era su primera vez frente a alguien de alto rango en la marina.

—Dígame, señorita. ¿Qué hacía en el barco de Buggy? —preguntó, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Oh, él me trajo a su barco pues mi pequeño bote estaba hundiéndose con éste temporal. No obstante, me dejó al verlos. ¡Qué oportunista! ¿No?

—_BwaHahahaha_, no es de extrañarse —dijo Garp con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su escritorio—. Dígame, ¿por qué no mira a mis ojos cuando habla?

—Es porque no puedo verlo, señor, soy ciega —respondió Kaylee con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, disculpa las molestias… Le haré otras preguntas… Espero que no la moleste, tome asiento —Kaylee se sentó en la silla que sintió más cerca—. ¿Por qué portaba armas con usted? ¿A dónde se dirigía usted?

—Bueno, portaba armas en defensa propia —silenció unos segundos—. Y con respecto a mi destino… ¿Señor?

La narcolepsia es un rasgo característico dentro de la familia de Garp. Oyendo como el aire entraba y salía por su boca a través de graciosos ronquidos, Kaylee entonces decidió aproximarse con cuidado, cogió sus armas y las colocó de vuelta en su pistolera. Se volvió a sentar y percibió el olor a periódico, ladeó su cabeza a un lado y sonrió. Se volvió a levantar y lo colocó en las manos del dormido vice almirante ocultando su rostro tras éste. En seguida se aproximó a la puerta y se retiró.

—¡Oye, tú! —le llamó la atención Coby.

—No, no, por favor, trátame con más respeto, soy mayor que tú —le dijo con una sonrisa al avergonzado Coby—. El Vicealmirante me ha dado el permiso para retirarme, además me ha dicho que les dijera que no le interrumpieran, está sumamente sumergido en su lectura.

"Mentirosa" pensó Coby y haciéndola a un lado se asomó donde su superior. Al ver la escena, cerró la puerta rápidamente. Se volteó y avergonzó nuevamente.

—¿A caso pensabas que te estaba mintiendo? —preguntó ella, dolida.

—S-Sólo me aseguraba, señorita —afirmó el chico ruborizándose.

—Muy bien —dijo ella sonriendo—. Necesitaré que devuelvan todos mis bolsos a su lugar, de lo contrario tendré que decirle a tu superior que no cumplieron con lo que les ordenó. ¡Ah! También hay otras cosas que necesitaré…

Así Kaylee pudo emprender su viaje nuevamente, la lluvia se hizo más débil al igual que el viento, el pequeño bote se perdió de vista y Coby fue hasta la oficina de Garp.

—Señor, ya cumplimos con lo que nos ordenó… ¡S-Señor! —gritó alarmado al ver al vicealmirante profundamente dormido sobre el periódico.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —se escandalizó limpiándose la baba de su boca.

—¡¿Estaba dormido?! —girtó Coby, incrédulo.

—¡¿Y qué hay con eso?! —le replicó, molesto—. Y ahora dime, ¿qué cosa les ordené? —pestañó repetidas veces hasta que notó la ausencia de alguien en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está esa mujer?

Es deducible lo que le ocurrió a Coby luego de responder a las dudas de su superior. El Vicealmirante se sorprendió del gran poder de persuasión que aquella dama poseía, consiguió que repararan su bote para que no se hundiera, y además una serie de cosas, como un paraguas, una linterna, cuerdas, semillas, un poco de chocolate.

—_BwaHahahaha_ ¡Pero qué lista! ¡Brillante! Como aún no es pirata, podríamos convencerla de ser un miembro más de nosotros —reía Garp—. ¿Qué opinas Coby?

—La idea me asusta —respondió, malherido y molesto por haber sido burlado.

—Lo de Buggy fue una buena distracción, es un pirata bastante inútil. ¡En fin! A toda marcha, a los cuarteles generales y… —calló al quedarse dormido.

Lejos de la Marina y comiendo una barra de chocolate estaba la sirena Kaylee tratando de comunicarse con algún pez. Aún se hallaba en el Calm Belt, donde los marines navegaban. Soplaba su silbato cada momento que presentía la presencia de un Rey Marino, lo que era bastante agotador, mientras un gran tiburón blanco arrastraba velozmente su bote lo más próximo a la Isla Kuraigana. Al salir del Calm Belt volvió a un frente de mal tiempo, pero al menos tenía un paraguas, seguridad de que no se hundiría, un delicioso chocolate y una fuente de luz: una linterna.

Al llegar a menor profundidad el gran pez soltó la cuerda y empujó desde atrás. Así al tocar la orilla de la playa, Kaylee cerró su nuevo paraguas, se despidió del animal y terminó la tarea de poner seguro el bote.

—Ahora —dijo en voz alta—. Debo, debo… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Comenzó a meditar un poco: "No sería una buena idea empezar con mi plan, está bastante oscuro y si se nota mi presencia me encontraré con ese hombre. Él no es peligroso, pero no quiero enfadarlo, es mejor que me quede en mi bote… Bueno, no estoy tan mal aquí, quizá ya no tenga más mi chocolate, pero estoy cómoda con luz y esta especie de techo."

Los eventos desafortunados para Kaylee no se habían acabado, un pequeño humandrill la observaba de cerca, sin importarle la lluvia estaba observando curioso el paraguas que sostenía la mujer. En un lapso de un par de segundos se lo arrebató, mientras le apuntaba con una pequeña espada.

—¿Oh? —al sentir los pasos del mamífero sonrió—. Tú debes ser una pequeña criatura de humandrill. Adelante, puedes llevarte mi paraguas —dijo mientras se volteaba a buscar uno de sus bolsos con frutas, y sacando una banana agregó dulcemente—: Esto es para ti.

El pequeño humandrill cogió la fruta de la mano de la mujer con cierta aprensión y luego se alejó rápidamente.

—¡Excelente! Mi plan podría funcionar —Kaylee bostezó, y a pesar del frío y la lluvia, su cabeza comenzó a bajar y subir, estaba muy exhausta.

Un grupo de esos animales se acercó al bote de ella, la amenazaron con lanzas y espadas, y al ver que no reaccionaba, ni siquiera con el corte que le hicieron en su muslo expuesto, se la llevaron y el pequeño humandrill hizo un gesto para que la dejaran cerca del castillo del Shichibukai.

Unos dedos podían verse dando vuelta las páginas de un libro que eran iluminadas por el fuego de una chimenea. Era Ojos de Halcón, quien estaba reclinado hacia un lado apoyado de sus nudillos leyendo en su salón principal. Al escuchar la presencia de los humandrills inexplicablemente cerca de su castillo, levantó su mirada con molestia. Cerró su libro de golpe y lo dejó sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de su copa de vino. En seguida se levantó de su asiento, fue a coger su espada, una capa y su sombrero y se asomó por el balcón de su castillo. Allí miró hacia el horizonte y tuvo la visión fugaz de Kaylee con la máscara en sus manos y un trueno repentinamente iluminó su rostro aunque también el de una figura a unos veinte metros bajo él, entonces bajó por el mismísimo balcón, tal como lo haría un halcón al volar.

Ya abajo, fuera de su castillo intentaba localizar la figura que había divisado, aún no sabía si había sido una mera ilusión, los humandrills ya estaban lejos, atemorizados más por él que por los mismísimos truenos. Otra luz iluminó la isla en penumbra y divisó algo claro. Al acercarse la reconoció. Era algo totalmente inesperado y, de alguna forma, esperado a la vez.

—Qué interesante —se dijo Mihawk con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews para saber como andan estos capis! un abrazo a todos y todas**

_Y último pero no menos importante agradezco la ayuda de mi beta Merle D'Vant te quiero X'D !_


	8. Desafiando lo indomable

**Capítulo 8:** **Desafiando lo indomable**

_Hace una semana,_ un trozo de papel se movía lentamente dentro de un jarro de vidrio, éste estaba ubicado tras unas cortinas, abstrayéndose de la oscuridad de un viejo cuarto. Aquel lugar estaba perfumado por la esencia del mar; de hecho, en ese sitio de las olas se escuchaban con gran claridad. A esas horas el calor del día se había concentrado allí, más adentro de la habitación podía verse a alguien haciendo ejercicio. Su cuerpo era muy grande y corpulento, a pesar de tener un garfio en su mano derecha, hacía levantamientos de pesa sin ningún inconveniente.

Un caracolófono comenzó a sonar, el rostro del hombre volteó hacia el aparato y sonrió revelando la falta de un diente incisivo superior. Con el brazo de su garfio dejó la pesa y se aproximó al aparato.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre corpulento.

—Soy yo, Egana —habló él, tajante—. La Vivre Card se ha movido otra vez. ¿Has tomado ya alguna decisión?

—Oculté eso tras mis cortinas, de manera física y espiritual—pausó por unos momentos y sus ojos lagrimaron—. M-Me siento un ser indigno de ir a su encuentro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —alegó—. ¡Que yo haya dejado mi vida de pirata no es motivo para que tú renuncies!

—Eso es obvio Egana—refutó peinándose su gran bigote—. El problema es que sigo sintiéndome inútil por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar aquel día, todo fue destrozado por ese shichubukai. Necesito hacerme más fuerte… y cumplir con mi editor.

—Debo admitir que me duele un poco que no te importe que me haya ido…

—¡Claro que me importa! —contestó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Oh! Todo ese tiempo a tu lado fue precioso para mí. Lamento, mi querido compañero, que no quieras acompañarnos en otra aventura, bueno, eventualmente. Ya te dije que mi corazón a perdido algo de pasión y no quiero ir con el Capitán Mask de una forma tan derrotada.

—No cambies Shakespear, amigo —respondió con un tono triste—. Ahora cuido de mi madre. ¿Sabes? Hay un ambiente muy extraño en la mansión, la sirvienta que tiene aquí oculta algo, creo. En fin, estamos al habla.

El calvo escritor colgó, la llamada finalizó. Su rostro se mostró serio, miró de reojo la cortina y con una expresión dolorosa salió de su cuarto.

_Al soñar_, nuestra realidad la hallamos en lo onírico, allí hasta lo más imposible e incoherente puede suceder y no sería extraño a nuestros ojos. Dentro de éste mundo fantástico hay sueños que nos ayudan a descansar, pero hay otros que nos atormentan, pesadillas que encarnan miedos o hechos del pasado que uno no desea recordar. Kaylee dormía, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, algo perturbaba su reposo.

Escuchó la voz de unos hombres a lo lejos, tenían que escapar. Su madre corrió hacia ella, le decía que faltaba poco para desatarla, mientras escuchaba como un objeto metálico y filoso cortaba las cuerdas que la retenían. De repente, fue tomada en los brazos de ella, trataba de decirle que se detuviera, que ella también era capaz de caminar. Todo se tornó más oscuro cuando llegaron a la popa del barco. "Deténganlas" escuchó. Su rostro se desfiguró con pavor, su madre intentaba tranquilizarla pero era inútil, a penas escuchaba su voz llamándola, tras escuchar un disparo cayó al piso.

Un gran trueno iluminó todo a su alrededor, "¡Estelle!" se escuchaba un grito emerger de cada estruendo eléctrico. "¡Aquí estamos papá!" gimoteaba con desesperación. Las llamadas a su madre se intensificaron y otro disparo se oyó. Su madre cayó al piso y risas comenzaron a oírse alrededor, sintió gran impotencia y un gran odio, de repente, sintió que era empujada al vacío. Su madre comenzó a llorar y así comenzó a llover, no quería perder a su madre nuevamente, y alzando su mano se aferró a un costado del barco, comenzó a escalarlo con gran dificultad y lentitud. No lograba avanzar lo suficiente hasta que su padre la impulsó. "Por favor, encuéntrala" dijo en un murmuro penetrante.

El ligero aroma de su madre llegó hasta su nariz, comenzó entonces a disparar a los opresores, sintió rasguños, golpes, gritos agudos. Al tomar la mano de su madre sintió un doloroso corte en su muslo izquierdo, no le importó. Lo había logrado. En un instante, un haz de luz irrumpió en el barco y aprovecharon de huir juntas.

La mano de su madre tocó su herida pero Kaylee retiró su mano, no le importaba nada más que haber llegado a ella, a diferencia de la primera vez, entonces se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

—Kaylee —habló Mihawk, mientras la sirena se aferraba a su cuello—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Mamá, te alcancé! ¡Te alcancé! —exclamaba, aún dormida con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—… —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tras una pausa, volvió a hablar—: Kaylee, suéltame.

En sus sueños sus padres la consolaban, acariciaban su cabeza, la tranquilizaban con palabras dulces. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo lo malo había desaparecido y ya podían vivir felices como una familia.

De un segundo a otro los colores y las siluetas desaparecieron, todo se volvió oscuro. Abrió y cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente, y despertó. No obstante, seguía abrazando a alguien.

Al respirar sentía el cuerpo de la otra persona, cuyo corazón latía acompasadamente bajo un cuerpo cálido. A juzgar por su gran espalda, advirtió que se trataba de un hombre. Aún no sabía quién era, pero al olfatear suavemente reconoció un ligero aroma a vino.

—¿Ojos de halcón? —preguntó Kaylee, incrédula.

—Si recobraste el conocimiento, ¿me harías el favor de hacerte a un lado? —dijo, tajante.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Disculpa! —Kaylee se sonrojó y se separó rápidamente. Al moverse, un gran dolor llegó hasta su muslo. Apretó sus dientes y soltó un quejido. "¿Qué significa esto?"

—Quieta, aún no he terminado —le advirtió Mihawk seriamente mientras proseguía con su curación—. Fue un corte de espada un tanto profundo, no sé cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí.

—No —dijo al instante, negando con su cabeza con rapidez—. Estaba en mi bote, a las orillas de la Isla. N-Ni siquiera sé cómo me hice esta cortadura, pensé que había sido parte de mi sueño.

—Qué extraño —Mihawk la observó detenidamente, los ojos de ella aún estaban rojizos y lacrimosos. Desvió su mirada—. La única posibilidad que resta, es casi ilógica…

Kaylee sonrió. "Los humadrills", pensó. Sabía que por absurdo que se escuchara, era lo más probable, ellos fueron quienes la habían llevado hasta allí. Al suspirar, tuvo la intención de decir algo pero calló cerrando sus ojos.

"¡Vaya Shichibukai!", meditaba,"¿Por qué pensaría que es extraño? Incluso algunos guerreros tienen piedad por los heridos. Hmm, parece que dormí un par de horas, ya estoy seca. Mis brazos, mis hombros y extremidades están fríos". Abrió sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? —pensó en voz alta, sin percatarse.

—La colgué cerca del fuego, estaba empapada —se levantó e hizo ademán de retirarse—. Dormirás aquí, coloqué una manta a tu izquierda. Buenas noches.

—Gracias… que descanses —respondió ella con poca energía.

"No era mi intención alojar nuevamente aquí, mucho menos percibir su hospitalidad forzada", pensó mientras se acurrucaba con la frazada que estaba a su lado. "Aquel shichibukai es intrigante, es serio, muy misterioso. Temo que los nervios a que me ataque o grite, no se han aplacado. Aunque, puedo controlar eso. No tengo que temer, y-ya aprendí eso… Estoy segura que Mihawk no es un mal hombre. Pero sí uno muy complicado de entender… Podría afectar mis planes. A pesar de ello, no debo rendirme. Lograré mi meta."

El Shichibukai cerró su puerta contemplando la manija dorada con escrúpulo, pero sus ojos miraban más allá; estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se volteó al cabo de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Dio unos pasos hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, donde la lluvia que golpeaba los vidrios parecía desear continuar hasta el ocaso del día siguiente. Estiró su mano para desenganchar la cortina, contuvo el suave género por unos momentos, frunció el ceño y ocultó el paisaje lúgubre con más fuerza de la necesaria. Algo lo estaba molestando...

Al día siguiente, Kaylee despertó inusualmente temprano. Estaba pronto a amanecer, pero aún no tenía claridad de ello. La lluvia, a diferencia del fuego de la chimenea, no se había mitigado. Bostezó, se estiró un poco, y cuando puso sus pequeñas extremidades contra el suelo en plan de levantarse, las piernas le flaquearon hasta desplomarse. Contrajo el rostro, soportando apenas la tensión en su pierna lesionada.

—Gracias al cielo no se escuchó nada —se dijo Kaylee en un murmullo—. Estos no son como los pies humanos, si bien tienen talón cuando no es una sola cola, no tienen la adherencia y el espesor que tienen otras sirenas, debo andar con cuidado.

La lluvia arruinaba sus planes y sus sentidos. Parecía ser un día en el que hablar era lo único que podía hacer, pero sería difícil hacerlo con semejante compañía. Y lo peor era que todas sus pertenencias e inexplicablemente sus armas también parecía haberlas dejado en su bote. Todo se arruinaría, a menos que saliera y regresara sin que el espadachín lo notara.

La sirena se levantó de nuevo e intentó soportar estar en sus dos extremidades, al lograrlo, decidió alzar una pata para dar un paso tentativo. Nuevamente calló. Por suerte, alcanzó a apoyarse en el sillón. Se sentó, fastidiada, y cruzó sus brazos. De pronto, creyó oír unos golpecitos. No estaba segura de qué era, pero estaba muy segura de que provenían de una puerta de vidrio. Se levantó y permaneció quieta. No se escuchó nada más que las gotas de agua caer.

—Debe ser mi imaginación —suspiró.

Se volteó al escuchar eso otra vez, esta vez desde la puerta principal. Hizo lo posible para encontrar la pared más cercana y así guiarse a la entrada, luego de mucho andar halló la perilla y abrió con suavidad. Escuchaba la lluvia pero, además, un ruido metálico.

—"Uh" —Escuchó Kaylee.

—¿Eres el pequeño humandrill? —dijo, estirando su mano dulcemente—. ¿Has venido a verme?

El humandrill al verla no entendió porqué ella no lo veía a los ojos, eso le agradaba, le daba un poco más de confianza. Pero al ver que ella le estiraba su mano, la rasguñó y se fue corriendo. Al llegar a una distancia de unos cuarenta pies, giró su cabeza y se quedó quieto. Había una reacción en ella que no esperaba, estaba tranquila. El pequeño animal se acercó con timidez y, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, se estremeció y se marchó hasta perderse entre el espeso bosque de la Isla Kuraigana.

—Vaya, mejor vuelvo a donde estaba… —dijo con tristeza.

—Sí, mejor vuelve —apuntó Mihawk quién ya había bajado las escaleras—. Presentía que algo ocurría por aquí. ¿Qué pensabas al hacer contacto con esas bestias?

—No… No creo que sean bestias —opinó, titubeante dándose la vuelta hacia él—. ¿Por qué no me eliminaron al verme? O, ¿por qué volvería esa "bestia" hasta aquí?

—¿Le has dado alimento? —preguntó Dracule Mihawk con una mirada fría.

—S-Sí, pero… —retuvo su respiración y botó—. No quiero llegar a una disputa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me temes? —preguntó acercándose a ella desafiante.

—No —dijo ella cortante, con un gesto de gran determinación dando un paso adelante también.

Ese paso le traería consecuencias, agachó su cuello por el dolor, cerró sus ojos, dio un gran respiro y se enderezó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que contradecía completamente su situación.

—Disculpa, pero no está en mis planes hacer de este sitio un lugar más lúgubre de lo que es.

Mihawk silenció, una vena estuvo a punto de asomarse por su frente. A pesar de eso, pudo tranquilizarse desquitándose al cerrar la puerta principal de un portazo. Dio una mirada rápida a la dama que regresaba a su sitio, observó también la mano de ella, tenía un rasguño, pero ignoró ello por completo.

Ninguno de los dos desayunó.

El espadachín se aproximó a encender la chimenea junto a la cual se encontraba Kaylee jugando con sus cabellos hasta lograr una bella trenza que se asomaba sobre su hombro. Estaba sentada sobre el sillón con sus piernas hacia ella, y sus extremidades cubiertas por una manta mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía; lucía como una verdadera sirena.

Él no se había acercado allí desde el pequeño enfrentamiento que hubo entre los dos. Habían transcurrido ya unas cinco horas desde ese acontecimiento; de todas formas, había ocurrido muy temprano.

El calor del fuego y su tarareo brindaban cierta templanza al lugar. Sin mediar palabra, se sentó en su gran sillón y comenzó a leer. Kaylee, al escucharlo dar vuelta sus páginas, silenció.

Mihawk quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo y dejó escapar un pequeño refunfuño.

—¿Te ha molestado que tararee? —preguntó, sin cambiar su posición con un tono triste.

—Sí —dijo él, serio. E inclinándose, la miró con detenimiento—. No reprimas tu canto, tengo deseos de escuchar.

—Creí que querías que callara…

Un momento de silencio lo respondió todo. Ella se sentó como correspondía, un poco ansiosa y animada, y comenzó a cantar. Todas las sirenas tienen distintos talentos, al igual que los humanos. La gran mayoría tenía una voz afinada, pero la de ella no sólo era así. De sus labios salió una canción melodiosa, delicada y hermosa. Mihawk la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado únicamente en escucharla.

Así terminó la pesadilla entre ambos y sólo eran las doce del día. Aún quedaban cosas por resolver, planes que realizar. Al menos el clima entre ambos se había vuelto más confortable; aunque sólo sería temporalmente.

**Continuará…**


	9. Camina con cuidado

**Capítulo 9:** **Camina con cuidado**

Al terminar su bella interpretación, no pudo oír más que la lluvia intensificándose nuevamente. Alzó su cabeza en silencio, distinguiendo el peculiar repicar del granizo. El espadachín la observó por unos segundos con una expresión que denotaba curiosidad, dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó sin decir palabra.

Los pasos de él se alejaban acercándose al pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Kaylee se puso sus largas botas blancas, se aproximó a la chimenea donde encontró su chaqueta y lo siguió sigilosamente.

—Disculpa —habló al sentir su penetrante mirada—. Noté que te disponías a cocinar el almuerzo y me gustaría ayudar. No te preocupes, aún me acuerdo cómo es tu cocina, creo saber dónde están las cosas.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó, sin mover sus ojos de lo que hacía.

—Sí —respondió, feliz—. Aunque no pueda ver lo que preparo, lo siento y lo disfruto. Puedo sentir que tienes unos tomates maduros. Antes de que se pudran podría hacer una crema de tomates, ¿qué te parece? Pero necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda, si no es mucha molestia.

Mihawk asintió con un leve sonido. De repente, detuvo lo que hacía y la observó mientras ella ordenaba las cosas que tenía cerca; probablemente lo hacía para no tener dificultades buscando lo que necesitaría eventualmente. Se lavó las manos y se arremangó un poco más su chaqueta. Se volteó levemente hacia él, sin reparar en que su mirada estaba puesta sobre ella. Cogió puerro y cebolla y los comenzó a cortar con gran agilidad.

—Pareciera que podrías desenvolverte bien con las espadas —comentó Mihawk en un tono afable.

—Oh, gracias —dijo entre risas ligeras—. Pero no dejaría mis armas de fuego. No soy buena en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

—A propósito —la interrumpió con el mismo tono de siempre—. Si aún no lo notabas, tus armas están sobre la mesa del centro.

—¡Qué bien! —expresó con ánimos mientras lavaba las verduras que había cortado—. Creí que las había dejado en el bote junto con mis otras cosas… En fin, ¿freirías el puerro y la cebolla que rebané? No olvides el aceite, la sal el orégano y algo picante, pero no mucho de eso último. Mientras tanto, cortaré los tomates.

Los sonidos del cuchillo golpeando el mármol se detuvieron tras unos momentos, ella había terminado y se había distraído con el encantador sonido de un pajarillo tras una ventana, la presencia de ella en la cocina le era bastante extraña, mejor dicho, incómoda. Miró de reojo a la sirena y su apatía se intensificó.

—Si estás lista con los tomates, ya es hora de que los añadas —resopló—. Yo estoy preparando otra cosa.

—Ahora debo dejar cocer esto y luego colar, y la crema y… —Kaylee hizo una pausa y su expresión cambió—. Espero no haberte molestado.

Sintió el olor de lo que preparaba el espadachín, se acercó a él, sin tocarlo, y escuchó el sonido del pescado sobre el sartén. Tenía un olor nauseabundo para ella. Retrocedió empalideciendo.

—No me extraña tu espanto sirena, esto es para mí… En otra olla tengo arroz.

—¡Me encanta el arroz! ¡E-Es lo mejor que tienen ustedes! —afirmó, recomponiéndose—. Oh, pero no le agregues demasiada sal.

—Yo decido eso —respondió, enojado.

—Las sugerencias no le hacen daño a nadie —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con ternura, como si le hablara a un niño.

—Como sea —replicó, apartando su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Kaylee puso los cubiertos y los platos sobre la mesa, y luego de sentarse y probar finalmente la crema de tomates, cerró sus ojos con satisfacción. Al probar lo preparado por su inusualmente hospitalario compañero de casa, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados.

—No puedo creer que hayas decidido hacerme caso con lo de la sal —admitió sorprendida y agregó alegre—: ¿Ves?

Mihawk, que estaba a punto de echar un bocado a su boca, levantó una ceja y la miró con crítica.

—No, no lo pude notar —dijo en un tono sarcástico.

—¿En serio? —se preguntó ella dando otra probada—. ¡Qué extraño! Quizás estés resfriado.

—Ahg, ¿no entiendes el sarcasmo? —preguntó, fastidiado, sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto.

—¿Estabas siendo sarcástico? —inquirió ella a su vez.

—No —dijo, sarcástico nuevamente.

—Ah, entiendo… —Kaylee hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño enseguida al creer que podría ser otro.

Permanecieron callados y, en consecuencia, ambos comieron en silencio. Ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda; detestaba esos momentos, además, no se atrevía a iniciar una conversación creyendo que él se rehusaría a dirigirle la palabra durante toda la comida.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse una tímida llovizna, y entonces, se vieron unos rayos de luz escapar de las nubes, iluminando la mesa en que ambos comían. El momento podía favorecer la aparición de un arco iris, sin embargo, en la isla de la penumbra reinante, no ocurriría. Muchas de las gotas débiles que caían se evaporaron y otras dejaron de caer, dejando a un lado la posibilidad de que algo tan bello se hiciera presente.

El comedor quedó en soledad nuevamente. Mihawk se fue a sus aposentos y luego se retiró del castillo sin ningún gesto de despedida. Kaylee, aún sentada, decidió lavar los platos.

—Aprovecharé de limpiar y ventilar un poco, quizá eso mejore su humor —después de reflexionar lo que dijo, rió—. ¡Como si hubiera diferencia! ¡Cielos!, ¿siempre es así de serio? No me sorprendería que tuviese unos cincuenta y cinco años, casi sesenta años. A diferencia de Shanks, él sí que tenía energías para bromear y sacarme una sonrisa, además transmitía mucha jovialidad. Me hubiese gustado permanecer más tiempo junto a la compañía de aquellos simpáticos piratas. Pero tengo que intentar esto… Hmm, me pregunto a dónde habrá ido. Muy bien… Puede ser descabellado, pero si regresa con mis cosas le contaré mi plan. Si no lo hace, que es lo más obvio, lo haré hablar, porque no soportaré más tiempo esta situación. Ahora bien, si no vuelve… pondré en marcha mi otro proyecto.

Después de poner un poco de orden, decidió recorrer el castillo, aunque fuese unas cuantas habitaciones; considerando que sólo una habitación equivalía a un largo superior a los 20 metros.

Se dirigió a una habitación solitaria del subterráneo, bajando las escaleras sin dificultad. El polvo allí era abundante en cada esquina, y parecía que sólo constituía un hogar para arañas y ratas. Sin embargo, al entrar en aquel cuarto, sólo pudo notar un olor a encierro mezclado con el aroma de vino tinto. Kaylee decidió aventurarse más adentro. Una pequeña fuente de luz estaba a su derecha, con ella podía guiarse en esa gran oscuridad. Al alejarse de la pared, chocó de inmediato con un mueble muy alto. Se apoyó en él y escuchó el suave choque entre las botellas de vidrio. De repente, algo tapó la fuente de luz que tenía y oyó el mismo sonido que había escuchado por la mañana.

—Debe ser el pequeño humandrill —se dijo ella, y tomando un poco de aire, lo llamó—: ¡Pequeño!

—¡Uhh! —gritó asustado el humadnrill y se alejó de la ventana.

Gracias a que su audición no era estorbada por la lluvia intensa, pudo acertar perfectamente en el origen del sonido, el cual la guió hacia una puerta trasera que abrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Una brisa de aire helado golpeó su cuerpo y sintió el olor a tierra mojada. Puso una extremidad fuera de la habitación donde se hallaba.

—Este lugar es perfecto para mi otro plan, las semillas crecerán sin dificultad por aquí. ¿No es así, pequeño? —dijo ella dirigiéndose al babuino que estaba a unos pasos de ella—. ¿Quién podría imaginar que había otra puerta que daba al jardín?

—¿Uh?

La sirena se agachó y extendió su mano nuevamente hacia el babuino. El animal miró la mano que él hirió y bajó su mirada, se acercó con pequeños brincos hasta que el pelaje tocó su palma. Finalmente pudo tener un contacto directo con él. Su pelaje era suave, y al tocar su particular nariz notó bajo ésta un par de colmillos, el pequeño animal estornudó. Al tocar su cabeza sintió algo extraño atrás de ella. Era una empuñadura. Al sentir que ella tocaba su arma, el babuino dio un brinco hacia atrás, enseñándole fieramente sus dientes.

—Llevas una espada —bajó su cabeza, triste—. Tantos años sin guerra, y aún continúan con esta actitud…

El humandrill la miró detenidamente; ella no portaba ningún arma. Dejó su espada sobre la hierba y se le acercó nuevamente, y luego, tomando la mano de ella, la volvió a situar sobre su cabeza.

—Por suerte —habló Kaylee acariciándolo—. Contigo podré empezar desde la raíz del asunto.

"Con semejante poder que tiene sobre estas "bestias", como les llama, ¿por qué nunca aprovechó de ayudarlas? Realmente debo cambiar eso", pensó.

Rodeó el castillo para encontrar la entrada. El humandrill saltó hacia su espada y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar antes de correr tras ella.

El sol comenzó a perderse en la lejanía, quedando algunas nubes grises que el atardecer pintaba en tonos rosados y anaranjados. A medida que se acercaban a la entrada del castillo, el pequeño animal comenzó a emitir más y más ruidos. Chillaba como si le hubieran hecho mucho daño, sus quejidos aumentaron cuando vio a la sirena subir por las escaleras. Ella se dio la vuelta al notar su desesperación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, agachándose—. _Él_ aún no ha llegado. ¿Tanto le temes?

Los ojos del mandril se abrieron con gran temor. Ella acercó su mano a la puerta principal, la abrió, y como si se hubiera congelado, sólo pudo escuchar el corazón del pequeño animal saltar bajo su pecho. El humandrill saltó pávido lejos de allí y huyó dando fuertes chillidos. Kaylee no pudo despedirse de él.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos firmes del Shichibukai. Él clavó sus ojos dorados en ella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella con una media sonrisa.

Él no respondió, ella entró y él cerró la puerta con una expresión seria.

—Ése es el aroma de mi fruta, ¿has ido por mis cosas? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Eres muy descuidada, de seguro tenías más que esto —dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa—. Las pondré aquí.

—Muchas gracias, es muy atento de tu parte —dijo ella sonriéndole levemente.

Caminó hacia donde él se encontraba parado y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a su lado.

—Me agradaría que pudieras escucharme —dijo Kaylee—. Deseo decirte algo, y creo que te conviene escuchar.

—Realmente, ¿qué sabes de aquello que me concierne o no? —guardó silencio—. Escucharé, pero no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas.

Kaylee sonrió y rió levemente para sus adentros. El espadachín la miró con un poco de desconcierto. Él estaba usando su traje de siempre; la gran chaqueta negra sobre su torso desnudo, su sombrero con pluma y su gran espada Kokutō Yoru en su espalda. Le ordenó comenzar lo que ella ansiaba decirle, agachó un poco su cabeza, cruzó sus brazos, y cerró sus ojos.

—Tengo ganas de cambiar esta realidad. Planeo llevar a cabo un proyecto muy importante lo más pronto posible —comenzó a hablar seriamente, y tras un leve suspiro, alzó su voz—: ¡Quiero hacer que los humandrills cambien de una vez por todas!

Mihawk abrió sus ojos, mirándola con gran asombro. Llevó una de sus manos cerca de su boca, encogió la espalda y comenzó a reír suavemente. Aunque no duró mucho conteniendo su risa.

—_Wahahahaha_ —rió al fin, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, con una mano sobre su frente—. _Kukukuku_ ¡No digas tonterías!

—¡No son tonterías! —gritó enfadada, levantándose del sillón.

—_Wahaha_, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? —dijo, observándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Cómo puedes tener un puesto tan importante sin siquiera ser capaz de entender aquello que te rodea?! —respondió con más enojo que antes.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y tú piensas que no lo tengo? —dijo con un tono más tranquilo—. Ya, no me hagas reír.

—No lo tienes —dijo, firme—. Crees saber lo suficiente, pero no entiendes que aún tienes mucho que aprender… No quiero llegar a una discusión con alguien que —hizo una pausa y apretando los puños alzó su voz—: ¡Que no entiende nada! ¡Que no demuestra haber vivido tanto! ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un viejo inmaduro! ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo mucho que hubieras ayudado a estos animales de no ser por tu egoísmo? ¡Aún más! Me pregunto, ¿cómo es posible que seas parte del Gobierno Mundial cuando éste ha cometido tantas injusticias? ¡Con razón los humandrill y los hombres te temen! Tu corazón sólo es capaz de palpitar… —Kaylee calló instantáneamente, estiró los dedos de sus manos, estaban temblando. Botó aire con gran fuerza—. No puedo más, con permiso.

Kaylee cogió su trabuque y su pistola y salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta principal. Estaba avergonzada por haberle gritado así. Si bien era un hombre frío y poco hospitalario, tenía que calmarse. Al fin y al cabo, él la había ayudado. Cuando salió no cerró la puerta, se le olvidó con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza. Mihawk vio cómo se alejaba en silencio. Su rostro se mostraba muy inexpresivo y se tornó inapacible al ver al cachorro de humandrill seguirla.

"Claro, elige el mejor momento para reír por primera vez, por lo menos frente a mí. ¡Qué insensato! Debo admitir que también soy una tonta, ¡Estoy siendo una ciega! Figurativamente… ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya podido controlar un poco más? Le dije todo lo que pensaba, solté toda mi rabia. Debí guardarme esas palabras. ¡Pero las dije! Ay, no, seguramente me odia", pensaba ella mientras caminaba con un paso rápido.

—¿Uhh? —gruñó el pequeño humandrill.

—¿Qué haces por estos lados? —preguntó ella con un aire más tranquilo—. Creí que habías vuelto al bosque.

El humandrill comenzó a saltar de felicidad y abrazó sus piernas, pues su altura no le permitía más que eso. Ella rió suavemente.

—Que bueno que estés más alegre —dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y acariciaba su cabeza—. Ah, comprendo, estabas preocupado por mí. ¡Estoy bien! El espadachín gruñón no me ha hecho daño. Oh, seguramente eres más apuesto que él. Cuando lo veamos cerca le quitaremos ese sombrero, ¿bien?

—¡Uhh! —el pequeño animal saltó ágilmente lejos de ella.

—¿A dónde vas pe…? —Kaylee calló.

"¿Mihawk?—pensó ella ruborizándose de la vergüenza—. Siento ese olor a vino. Los sonidos del humandrill son muy agudos, no me percaté que estaba aquí. ¿Me espiaba de cerca?… Oh, no… No te acerques a él, no te acerques a él, no te…"

El llanto del pequeño humandrill se escuchó estruendosamente en sus oídos. Sintió cómo Ojos de Halcón había sacado su espada y su peligroso corte se acercaba a la cría de babuino. Kaylee desconocía lo que había sucedido entre ambos, pero tenía la certeza de que tenía que actuar en seguida. En la primera fracción de segundo sacó su trabuque, en la fracción siguiente sintió cómo el babuino se refugiaba tras su pierna, y para concluir el fugaz instante apuntó a Mihawk con su arma.

—¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! —le gritó—. ¡Si quieres matarlo, pasarás primero sobre mí!

—Qué actitud más desagradable —apuntó Mihawk mientras sostenía su Kokuto Yoru y la miraba con desprecio—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo matarte y un desperdicio utilizar el filo de ésta espada en ambos, además, no quiero cuerpos pútridos cerca de mi castillo.

Su rostro empalideció, una mezcla de impotencia y pena la rodeaba, era como si sus palabras le hubieran apuñalado el corazón. El pequeño humandrill la miraba, se alejó un poco de sus piernas y le extendió algo. Sin dejar de apuntar a Mihawk con su arma, alcanzó con su otra mano el objeto.

—¿Un sombrero? —levantó su cabeza en dirección al Shichibukai— Es _tu_ sombrero.

—El que acordaron arrebatarme cuando me avistaran —dijo, poniendo su espada negra en la espalda.

—¿Por qué sacaste tu espada? —Kaylee guardó su trabuque y dio unos pasos acercándose a él.

—Entrégame eso —increpó acercándose también, su enojo era evidente.

—Con una condición —dijo, extendiéndole su sombrero—. No matarás a ningún babuino durante mi estadía, pues llevaré a cabo mi plan de todas formas.

—Dudo mucho que tu plan funcione —despotricó, arrebatándole el sombrero de sus manos.

—¡Oh! Y, ¿qué apuestas? —preguntó ella con su gesto obstinado.

—Ni siquiera hace diez años era así —declaró, grave, mientras regresaba al castillo—. Definitivamente, _tú_ eres la infantil aquí.

El humandrill corría en círculos alrededor de ella. Kaylee estaba ruborizada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos sobre ella. Con treinta y un años, hace mucho que no pasaba por esas situaciones.

_Tan sólo hace un año… _

—¿Qué es el amor para ti, Shakespear? —preguntó un día a su historiador.

—¡Oh! ¡Amor! ¡Qué sentimiento más apasionante! —comenzó a hablar con grandilocuencia—. ¡Pasión! ¡Eso, es! El amor es un sentimiento lleno de pasión, doloroso, amargo, dulce, colmado de emociones. El hombre muchas veces se ha perdido en éste vil sentimiento, se pierde, cae y sufre, hasta cambia. El amor es capaz de hacer muchas cosas y, cuando afecta el corazón de alguien, esa persona nunca volverá a ser la misma.

—… —el enmascarado no dio palabras por unos segundos—. Eh, yo creo que me he enamorado.

—¿Quién soy yo para hablar de tan maravillosa experiencia? —preguntó alzando su voz nuevamente—. Emerge en cada uno de manera diferente, se expresa de muchas maneras. Es inesperado, es desconcertante y muy doloroso cuando no es correspondido. No me extrañaría que fuese de nuestra tripulación, con tantos rumores últimamente, pero usted bien sabe que lo apoyo, ¡Confiese su amor! Ya sea que deba sufrir o regocijarse.

Capitán Mask fue marcado con una mala reputación del comienzo, lo creían muchas veces un hombre amanerado, ello por confundir su género al hablar, por caminar de manera delicada y tener manos bellas. Por razones como esa, la vida amorosa para la sirena tras la máscara fue difícil. Se refugiaba en las historias románticas que pedía a uno de sus compañeros leer por ella.

Su músico era un hombre que la hacía ruborizar, compartía mucho tiempo con él, le encantaba escuchar su música y voz. Nunca hubiera sospechado que él era otra persona.

Al finalizar una de las muchas historias de amor que le leía, el Capitán Mask le pidió que cerrara su puerta con llave. La acción que tomó nunca imaginó que generaría el caos.

—Todos piensan que tras mi máscara hay un monstruo. Siempre me pregunté, "¿cómo decírselo?" —comenzó a hablar el Capitán Mask.

—Capitán, ¿de qué habla? —preguntó el joven.

—Eres un hombre muy especial y me gustas, temía decírtelo. Pero sé que eres un buen hombre y no le dirás a nadie —confesó el Capitán.

—Ahg, Capitán, no me malinterprete p-pero verá, usted… yo no tengo mucha atracción hacia mi mismo sexo y…—calló nervioso al ver como su Capitán se sacaba la máscara y dejaba en evidencia el rostro de una bella sirena. Tragó saliva y se precipitó a la cama donde ella estaba recostada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó Kaylee asustada al sentir la mano de él en su muñeca.

—¡Oh, vaya, si lo hubiera sabido antes! —expresó, abriendo sus ojos con entusiasmo.

—E-espera, no te me acerques así —le rogó ella con susto.

—Eres irresistible, se mía… ¡Qué suave es tu piel! —dijo, apuntándole con una pistola en su frente—. Parece que el momento de mi traición se adelantó, y ya no te mataré como tenía pensado, me divertiré un poco, de todas formas tú me amas ¿no?

—¡Aléjate! —sollozaba mientras las manos de él intentaban apresarla.

—¡No se resista Capitana! —le ordenó perdiendo el control.

Tras unos momentos un disparo se escuchó en la cabina del Capitán Mask. La sirena se cubrió con su disfraz rápidamente y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, gritaba hasta quedar sin aliento mientras golpeaba con sus puños el cadáver que tenía a su lado.

_Kaylee abrió sus ojos y caminó de vuelta al castillo de la Isla Kuraigana. _

Pensar en aquel hecho no había hecho más que causarle dolor. "Sigo pensando en el pasado, en cómo hubiera sido mejor actuar, aun sabiendo que no hay forma de mirar atrás; más aún cuando soy ciega", pensaba mientras caminaba cabizbaja. "Temo el siquiera sentir algo especial… otra vez. Debo hacer algo para detener esta sensación."

El día siguiente, una luz tenue llegó hasta sus ojos, despertándola de su placentero sueño. Kaylee se estiró, su rostro iluminado sonreía al nuevo día que comenzaba. Era muy temprano, cerca de las seis de la mañana, pero sentía suficientes energías como para recorrer toda la isla. Escuchó el mar por unos momentos. En sus sueños había escuchado la voz de Shanks, y sonrió al recordarlo. Lo extrañaba, e hizo memoria de un momento en particular.

—¡El pañuelo! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? —se levantó de la litera y aproximó a sus cosas, ahí dentro de su chaqueta encontró lo que buscaba.

Se dirigió al baño que estaba dentro de su cuarto y tomó un baño.

—Creo que ya he perdido mi encanto, quizá no me he sumergido lo suficiente en agua —suspiró, y comenzó a sentir su rostro—. No, no he cambiado tanto… ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda? Bueno, de todas formas no sé muy bien que es bello o no físicamente hablando, y tampoco sé si me he fijado en los hombres más apuestos: Rockstar, por ejemplo, un hombre interesante… Shanks, Mihawk. Sería muy impertinente el tratar de "ver" sus rostros… Pero de lo que estoy segura es que no creo ser atractiva para _él_… Es tan indiferente, tan serio. ¡Estoy segura de que no sonríe nunca! En cambio el pelirrojo es tan dulce y gracioso, pero un poco inmaduro. Personalidades opuestas, sin embargo, ambos son especiales. No no, debo dejar de pensar en éstas tonterías. Debo ocultar esto en mi corazón…"

Al salir de su baño se vistió, se puso el pañuelo que le regaló Shanks sobre su cabeza y luego se retiró del castillo, olvidando nuevamente cerrar la puerta de entrada.

—¡Uh uh uh! —el pequeño humandrill la recibía con alegría.

—¡Hola, muy buenos días! —saludó Kaylee—. Hoy recorreré un poco. Tú serás mi lazarillo, ¿está bien?

—¿Uh? —evidentemente no había entendido del todo, pero de todas formas se dispuso a seguirla.

—Sólo evita que no caiga, pues no veo nada —le acarició la cabeza—. Hoy no ha llovido, los días han estado muy bellos. ¡Ah! —tropezó—. ¡Una piedra! Creo que no haces un buen trabajo, _Mhihihi _¡Ah! —tropezó nuevamente y palpó el suelo—. ¿Qué es esto? Son adoquines, están en muy mal estado, estas deben ser las ruinas del reino Shikkearu.

Unos ojos semejantes a los de un halcón la observaban de cerca, casi depredándola. El pequeño humandrill se inquietó, al advertir la misma aura que lo había atacado el día anterior hacerse presente. No sentía refugio en Kaylee al ver que ella no había salido con ninguna de sus armas de fuego, entonces huyó. Ella sintió algo extraño, se levantó y sintió un frío recorrer toda su espalda. La atmósfera estaba demasiado estática, era como si alguien estuviese preparando el momento exacto para atacarla. Viéndose asediada, comenzó a retroceder pero chocó por atrás; había topado con un árbol. Sintió unos pasos por el frente. Era Mihawk.

—¿Ese pañuelo? —dijo al apoyar su mano con fuerza en el tronco.

—Me lo regalaron —Kaylee escuchó como él apoyaba su poderosa espada en el suelo—. No tienes por qué sacar tu espada.

La observó con desprecio y despertó, en medio de sus pensamientos, una escena del pasado:

_"—Sabes, Mihawk —dijo Shanks mientras ambos tomaban ron—. Después de pensarlo un poco, creo que debo encontrar a mi media botella._

_—… —lo miró con duda—. ¿No es media naranja?_

_—¡Vamos, hombre! —rió el pelirrojo—. Lo mío suena más poético._

_—Seguro se escapa… —bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso, Shanks miró hacia el cielo con molestia._

_—No lo logrará —respondió, viéndolo con una mirada casi siniestra._

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mihawk._

_—La identificaré con este pañuelo —dijo al sacar lo que describía—. ¡Es del mismo color de mi cabello! Con él, todos sabrán que mis ojos están puestos en ella._

_—Suerte con eso —dijo en un suspiro."_

La sirena desvió su rostro al sentir un golpe sobre el tronco cerca de su oído. Estaba acorralada y sentía el rostro del espadachín más cerca que antes.

—¿Qué hacías con el idiota de Shanks? —la furia en él había despertado.

**Continuará…**


	10. Pensamientos peligrosos

**Capítulo 10:** **Pensamientos peligrosos**

El labio inferior de ella temblaba, aún no respondía; no podía. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente. El aura del espadachín emanaba furia, la miraba penetrantemente, buscaba su respuesta. Vio que ella bajaba más su cabeza; intentaba tranquilizar su agitado corazón, pues estaba horrorizada, había escuchado en un pasado no muy lejano a cerca del espadachín. Lo terrorífico que era avistarle aun desde distancias lejanas.

Dio otro golpe en el tronco donde ella estaba, comenzaba a perder su paciencia. Alejó su otra mano de su espada y la apoyó también en el tronco.

—Responde, sirena —ordenó, impaciente.

— ¿C-Cómo? —preguntó ella intentando mantener su compostura. "No lo juzgues por lo que dicen los demás Kaylee, tranquilízate. Si hubiera querido hacerte algo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho" pensaba.

—Reconozco ése pañuelo —contestó, arrugando el entrecejo.

Súbitamente alzó su cabeza, su miedo se esfumó por completo, sus rostros estaban frente a frente, y sus ojos dorados mostraron sorpresa.

—Espera un segundo —dijo con asombro y agregó molesta, haciéndolo retroceder—: ¡No! ¿Por qué te interesaría saber eso? No es algo que te afecte, ¿o sí?

—Nunca he dicho que me interesaba saber —respondió dejándola libre y, dándole la espalda añadió—. Sólo preguntaba.

— ¡Ah! Vaya forma de preguntar, sí normal, muy normal —dijo sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Fue un sarcasmo, _Mihihi_, ya aprendí a usarlo.

—Cuando usas un sarcasmo no lo dices —señaló el espadachín con impaciencia.

—Cielos, será para la próxima —dijo en un suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a él—. Ahora que me doy cuenta, me dijiste que habías reconocido mi pañuelo. Nombraste a Shanks a pesar de que nunca lo mencioné.

—Conozco a Shanks hace más tiempo del que crees —reveló sin titubeos.

—El pañuelo. ¿Tiene algún significado? —inquirió ella.

—… —Mihawk le dio una rápida mirada arrugando su entrecejo—. No es nada que sea de tu importancia.

—Usando tus mismas palabras podría preguntar: ¿qué sabes de aquello que me concierne o no? —refutó Kaylee con una mirada seria—. No haces más que llenarme de preguntas.

—Tú también lo haces… Y no reclamo como si fuera un mocoso —le rebatió Mihawk.

Kaylee se sonrojó y rió para sí. No pudo evitarlo.

—Bueno, si tanto deseas mi pañuelo, sácalo de mi cabeza —dijo entre risas.

—No me interesa —afirmó al momento que comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

—Oh claro, haber causado semejante lío por un pañuelo denota perfectamente tu falta de interés —se mofó y agregó en un tono normal—. Sólo lo dices porque no podrías hacerlo.

—Tú y tus juegos infantiles —protestó él tras una pausa.

Estiró su mano con rapidez hacia ella, pero Kaylee dio al instante dio un paso hacia atrás esquivándolo.

—Te escucho y puedo evitarte —apuntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me digas —dijo Mihawk avanzando hacia ella, nuevamente estiró su brazo y logró alcanzar su cabeza pero sólo sintió su cabello—. Hiciste trampa.

Ella se reía. Él la observó por unos instantes; aún tenía toda su mano apoyada sobre su cabeza, sobre su suave cabellera. Desplazó su mano hasta que su pulgar sintió la oreja de ella. Mihawk abrió sus ojos con un poco de asombro y alejó su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces carraspeó y le habló con seriedad.

— ¿Es esa la cría de humandrill que te seguía? —preguntó mirando hacia un lado.

Se volteó para escuchar con atención, al hacer eso sintió como el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos le era arrebatado. Allí cerca no había ningún babuino, la había engañado.

Si bien ni uno emitió palabras durante su camino al castillo, uno de ellos no lograba deshacerse de la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

Estaban muy cerca del castillo cuando la sirena escuchó un búho en las cercanías. El sonido repentino la tomó por sorpresa, provocando su sobresalto y que soltara su bastón, transformándose nuevamente en un silbato. Kaylee iba a agacharse pero se detuvo un segundo, el dolor de su corte había vuelto.

—Qué problemática eres —le dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger su silbato.

Mihawk al levantarse le extendió su silbato. Al mirarla desde el ángulo que estaba, parecía que se estuvieran mirando directamente a los ojos, el desvió su mirada al ver como ella cambiaba de gesto y se irguió sin decir palabra, sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo de Shanks y se lo entregó. Ella no pudo decir nada.

El día transcurrió casi normalmente. Pero antes de la puesta de sol, se despidió de ella. Al parecer volvería un par de días después. Ella solo le sonrió, el espadachín había salido y su presencia no se haría presente sino hasta una noche de temporal, una semana después.

Al momento del atardecer, la sirena llamó con alegría al pequeño humandrill para ofrecerle un poco de fruta. Su idea para domesticarlo se basaba en la repetición. Si lo llamaba siempre a la misma hora, él volvería sin necesidad de llamarlo y, como sabía de antemano que los humandrills eran muy inteligentes, aprendería con suma rapidez.

Ya anochecía, sabía de antemano que él no iba a volver. Se sentó en uno de los sillones próximos a la chimenea apagada. Un extraño sentimiento la rodeó.

—Sé que no debería pensar en esto pero…—hizo una pausa—. Algunos temores vuelven… ¿Estoy forzando mi confianza hacia él? Sé que no debo juzgar más, pero no puedo evitar estas especulaciones. ¿Qué ocurriría si al llegar trae a los marines? ¿Y si revela que soy el Capitán Mask a alguien? Es un Shichibukai después de todo, y yo una pirata.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, sentía que debía huir, pero sólo pudo pensar en esconderse. Subió las escaleras y corrió por el corredor hasta encontrar su habitación, se sentó sobre su litera y se tapó con sus mantas.

— ¿P-pero debo ser tan cautelosa? —Se preguntaba tratando de apaciguar su respiración—. Hasta ahora no percibo un aura maligna de su parte, es más…—se detuvo y su corazón golpeó con fuerza bajo su pecho mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban—. Es más, es el enigma más extraño al que me he enfrentado. Más que miedo siento un extraño nerviosismo. ¿Cómo es que ha sido capaz de causarme estas sensaciones?

Al día siguiente, cerca del atardecer había decidido caminar por el sector sur de la Isla, donde había menos humandrills. La pequeña cría de humandrill estaba cerca, buscándola sin que ella lo supiera.

Sus pasos eran seguros, de alguna extraña forma veía de vez en cuando las siluetas de lo que la rodeaba.

—Mi papá me había hablado de esto antes, y aún no he conseguido dominarlo. El haki de la observación —se detuvo al darse cuenta que necesitaba su bastón nuevamente—. Lo único que me permitiría estar más cercana a lo que es ver, aparece sólo de forma fluida cuando estoy en peligro.

— ¡Wah! —se escuchó cerca de ella.

—No es un sonido de humandrill —dijo en voz baja.

De los arbustos un curioso osezno la observaba, era incapaz de verle, pero era una criatura bella a simple vista, emanante de ternura. Sus grandes ojos resplandecientes, la veían con curiosidad, sus pequeñas orejas se movieron y se acercó amistoso a ella, hasta que un corte con una espada lastimó el rostro del pequeño animal.

— ¡Qué rayos! —alzó su voz asustada.

— ¡Uhh! —chilló el pequeño humandrill y en seguida gruñó al otro animal, que ya había escapado con pavor.

—Acabas de hacerle daño al animal que había frente a mí, ni siquiera pude saber que era —alegó agarrando su cabeza.

—Uhgg —gruño a la sirena.

— ¿No me digas? ¿Estás celoso pequeño? —ella se inclinó hacia el animal de dientes puntiagudos y le sonrió cálidamente—. Sabes que te quiero, no deseo que lastimes a los demás por ese tipo de razones.

El humandrill abrió sus pequeños ojos con desconcierto y una extraña alegría lo hizo saltar por todos lados, hasta ponerse bajo la mano de ella.

— ¿Puedo quedarme tu arma? —Preguntó mientras apoyaba su mano en la empuñadura de la espada—. Si me la das tendrás doble ración de fruta —dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

El humandrill negó con su cabeza, mostrándole una expresión de enojo. Al parecer esa arma era importante para él, ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró con resignación, intentaría al día siguiente quitarle aquello.

La noche del fatídico temporal llegó, el viento silbaba con fuerza y hacía rechinar los troncos de los viejos árboles. Ella no se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño como las noches anteriores, ya había intentado contarse historias de romance y princesas como las que le solía leer Shakespear o aquel innombrable, para poder olvidar los malos pensamientos y así dormir en paz, finalmente, fue el cansancio el que la hizo dormir.

Mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su ventana violentamente, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro; algo estaba atacando sus sueños.

Una silueta familiar con una sonrisa maquiavélica le propiciaba golpes en su rostro, ella corría lejos de aquella forma que tanto despreciaba pero ésta la alcanzaba como si estuviera hecha de fuego. Kaylee subía por unas escaleras en forma de espiral, parecía que no había un fin hasta que escuchó una enorme explosión y el techo inalcanzable desapareció, viéndose rodeada por un gran precipicio.

—Capitán, no me abandone así —rogaba con sarcasmo la silueta.

—¡Tú ya estás muerto!¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Aléjate!—exclamaba dentro de sus sueños.

Prefería morir que acercarse a la silueta que representaba a aquel hombre. Entonces corrió hacia el borde de la torre y se lanzó al precipicio.

En ese fatídico momento despertó. Todo estaba oscuro nuevamente, a esas horas de la madrugada había una penumbra total. Se tapó con sus sábanas, pero no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, necesitaba luz desesperadamente y se levantó temblando y cayó al suelo, había pisado sin querer parte de su larga camisa de dormir. Dejó su habitación tanteando con rapidez su entorno, guiándose por el olor a vino. A su derecha sintió una fuente de luz y, frente a ella, supo que estaba la puerta que conducía a la recámara de Mihawk.

— ¿Ha dejado su luz encendida todos estos días? —se preguntó—. Sea cual sea el caso, dormiré aquí—.

Apoyó su espalda en la gran puerta, arrastró su espalda hasta sentir el suelo, y llevó con miedo sus piernas hacia su pecho, en seguida el cansancio la venció nuevamente y cerró sus ojos.

Mientras el Shichibukai observaba cómo las montañas curvas se iluminaban con los primeros rayos del amanecer, Kaylee apareció atrás de él, todo se veía con un halo diferente.

— ¿Ahora me dirás la verdad? —preguntó, severo.

—Sólo quería compañía... amistad —respondió con su cabeza agachada, no podía ver su rostro.

—Ya entiendo porqué amas hacer amigos por estos mares, y al parecer… te han pagado muy bien —expresó, repugnado.

Ella, indignada, le dio una bofetada. Él se impactó y cuando retrocedió sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

— ¡Eres un insensible! —le gritó ella dándole la espalda, se abrazó con angustia—. Tú sabes que no tengo a nadie. ¡Realmente careces de un corazón!

—Entonces —objetó con cólera—. ¡Vuelve al mar! ¡Ve con Shanks! ¿Por qué sigues en esta isla si la desprecias tanto?

Kaylee dio un par de pasos, levantó su cabeza y lo miró a sus ojos. Los de ella eran unas verdaderas esmeraldas que contrastaban con su cabello de tonos rojizos, y su vestido azul como las profundidades del océano, hacían remembranza a su especie.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Debería irme. Los humandrills son tan tercos como tú, nunca cambiarán, pero ¿sabes? Ellos al menos no son tan horribles como tú. Tu rostro me da asco...

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? —dijo apartando su mirada—. No me atañen tus palabras…

—Tú sabes que no es así —dijo ella, extendiendo una mano hacia su rostro obligándolo a mirarla—. Cada palabra que te he dicho, tiene resonancia en tus pensamientos. Si no fuera así, no me mirarías como lo haces, sabes que soy bella y visto muy bien.

Se acercó aún más a él, extendió sus brazos y los posó sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de la sirena lo acechaban.

—Aún no puedes descifrar lo que ocurre ¿eh? —susurró—. ¿De qué te sirven esos ojos, "Ojos de halcón"? —rodeó su cuello, aproximó sus labios a los suyos y se detuvo—. Nunca obtendrás lo que deseas.

Mihawk abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, tenía algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Se sentó y apoyó una de sus manos en la frente, luego se levantó de su cama y abrió su cortina, era un día nublado.

Juntó agua en un recipiente de plata y se lavó la cara.

—Ah... Otro sueño sin sentido —suspiró molesto—. Yo no soy así y ella...es infantil además no puede ver, estos trucos del inconsciente… Aunque, hay algo que es cierto: ¿qué me importa lo que ella diga? Espero que se largue pronto, no me está causando más que molestias. En realidad debería irse… No necesito descifrar nada, la vida no es más que un campo infructuoso lleno de injusticia, ilusiones.

Kaylee dormía plácidamente y al abrirse la puerta cayó de espaldas, despertando.

—Lo siento, yo…—dijo levantándose con miedo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó interrumpiéndola y, como siempre, yendo al grano.

—Eso es lo que iba a explicar. Anoche tuve una pesadilla y buscaba una fuente de luz para poder volver a dormir y…—Kaylee calló al escuchar sus pasos alejándose, un olor suave a colonia de varón pudo sentirse—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Mihawk gruñó. En esos momentos sólo tenía sus pantalones puestos y una toalla sobre sus hombros, había salido hace poco de una ducha. Continuó su paso pero, mientras estaba de espaldas, le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Por qué debería importarte, mocosa? —preguntó en un tono muy serio.

— ¿Mocosa? —repitió en voz baja.

"¡A qué viene eso!", pensaba alborotada. "¿Es por como me visto? Generalmente, son los vendedores los que eligen por mí! ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas con tanta naturalidad? además, llamarme mocosa. ¿Soy a caso una niña para éste hombre?… Entonces, en verdad no soy atractiva para él... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué debería importarme? No debería..."

Kaylee bajó triste su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar en el primer piso los gemidos del pequeño humandrill. Éste golpeaba la ventana; lo que se estaba haciendo una costumbre. Entonces bajó, Mihawk al parecer estaba en el salón de estar y no la notaría. Abrió uno de los ventanales e hizo entrar al babuino, no escuchó ningún retronar de metal, no portaba su espada otra vez. Ella lo acarició y subieron juntos a su habitación.

Los chillidos del pequeño humandrill llegaron a los oídos de Mihawk, y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde creyó escucharlo. Vio en los peldaños de las escaleras las huellas con tierra del babuino. Su mirada cambió y un gran enojo lo rodeó. La habitación de ella estaba medio abierta; supuso que Kaylee estaba en la cocina, pues la había visto bajar. Entonces ingresó a la habitación, descubriendo que las huellas se dirigían al baño. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

Sus ojos que antes expresaban rabia se abrieron con sorpresa. Al pestañar bajó su mirada, se volteó y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

— ¿Qué pretendes, sirena? —dijo al fin.

Kaylee estaba dentro de la bañera, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba bajo espuma, y sólo su cabello ocultaba sus atributos delanteros. El humandrill cubierto en los burbujeos de la tina observaba en silencio.

— ¡Ahh! —gritó tapándose con sus brazos, su rostro se tornó rojo—. ¡S-Sabes que no puedo verte! ¡No te aproveches de ello!

— ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —refutó en un tono que casi expresaba odio—. La puerta ya está cerrada...

Mihawk detestaba sentir esa presión sobre su pecho y esa extraña sensación de calor alrededor de sus mejillas. Se alejó de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo…

El cielo se matizó en colores cálidos. Kaylee tenía abierta una puerta que daba al jardín, a espera de la llegada del pequeño humandrill. Llevaba el pañuelo de Shanks sobre su cabeza, una polera a rayas sin mangas y con escote en V, unas bombachas negras y unas sandalias. Estaba jugando con el pequeño y reluciente humandrill. Mihawk leía un libro, o era lo que intentaba hacer, se distraía mucho pensando y dándole una que otra mirada.

"Tan ingenua" pensaba, "sólo porque ese es un cachorro se acerca a ella, de lo contrario ya le hubiera hecho daño... Está llevando ese pañuelo de nuevo."

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrías? —le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No seas ridícula, déjame en paz... —respondió, tajante.

Kaylee le hizo una seña al humandrill, este se fue y ella entró cerrando la puerta de vidrio. Subió a su habitación y volvió. Mihawk estaba concentrado en su lectura. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea, no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

— ¿Qué lees? —le preguntó, curiosa.

—Una novela histórica —respondió sumergido en su lectura.

— ¿Tienes algún libro o cuento fantástico? En especial si es de princesas, con un noble príncipe y mucho romance —dijo ella con luz en su rostro.

Mihawk la miró muy irritado.

—No tengo esa clase de narraciones aquí, y si las tuviese no te las leería —respondió, de manera intimidante.

—Mihawk… —le habló nuevamente—. Quiero ver tu rostro.

Se paralizó por unos instantes. Ella se le acercó tímidamente y él volvió su mirada a su libro, indiferente.

—Creí que tenías claro que no podías ver —apuntó Mihawk con algo de resignación.

—Los ojos no son la única herramienta —explicó ella—. ¿Ya te has olvidado que las personas ciegas pueden ver a través de sus otros sentidos?

—... —calló y le dirigió una rápida mirada.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo eres, qué rasgos posees, reconocerte mejor —dijo ella.

—Hmp —frunció el ceño con sus ojos clavados en su libro.

—Lo siento —dijo posando sus dedos sobre su boca—. Fui muy atrevida con mi solicitud… No quiero que me veas como una mujer imprudente.

—Ves a través del tacto… —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Nunca antes se lo había pedido a alguien. No he visto con mis manos más que el rostro de mis padres.

—Adelante, tengo curiosidad —y agregó en un murmullo—: Espero que no te asustes.

Kaylee se extrañó ante su frase. ¿Acaso era un hombre poco llamativo? ¿Su rostro no tenía gracia alguna? Se ubicó frente a él, extendió sus manos con un poco de miedo, deteniéndolas en el aire. Realmente no era de las que se fijaba en el físico, no entendía bien la diferencia entre lo hermoso y lo horrible, se fijaba más en el olor, la voz, la entonación, el tacto, la forma de la espalda, el sonido de sus pasos. Decidió ignorar esas palabras y le dirigió la palabra.

—Permanece sentado… Necesito que guíes mi mano a tu cabeza —Kaylee se pasmó—. No eres calvo. ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó perturbado.

—Lo siento... No me agrada sentir la calvicie—dijo alejando sus manos.

"Su cabello es suave, corto y liso, su frente es amplia y al parecer tiene marcado el entrecejo, ahora se arrugó más". Kaylee se extrañó. "¿Estará enojado? ¿Incómodo? Sus cejas son como flechas, y su piel es tan suave como la de mi madre. Realmente, no debería ser más que diez años mayor que yo."

—Cierra tus ojos —le ordenó ella.

"Tienen una forma muy interesante, arqueada, fina. Usa patillas y sus orejas están frías..."

Mihawk abrió sus ojos. Kaylee sonreía, tenía los suyos cerrados como imaginado al espadachín que tenía en frente. Él desvió su mirada.

"Su nariz, es recta, bien definida, esta es la punta de su nariz, más abajo... Sus labios, s-son suaves, no sonríe mucho, la comisura de sus labios así lo muestran. Su labio inferior se une con una barba corta, ésta se extiende hasta su mentón y llega hasta las patillas, su mentón es regular y la barba que tiene sobre él es encantadora... Cerca de sus labios he sentido algo, debo confirmarlo… Sus mejillas están interrumpidas por algo... ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Tienes bigotes! —dijo sonriendo ruborizada— ¡Me gustan mucho! Al parecer eres mi tipo, _Mhihihi_... Bien, sé que tu espalda es grande y firme, eres alto y a juzgar por ello tienes un físico delgado…

Kaylee se puso a su lado izquierdo, agachó un poco su tronco, apoyó una de sus manos en el sillón de Mihawk y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha alcanzó la comisura de los labios de él.

—Y, cómo suponía, eres un hombre muy serio, sonríe un poco, así te verás mejor —dijo mientras lo hacía sonreír a la fuerza. Luego se retiró.

Mihawk la vio alejarse, fastidiado y reduciendo la vena que sobresalía por su sien.

— ¿Que quería decir con eso? Esa sirena tiene problemas muy serios… —sin querer, al volver a su libro, suspiró y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

En su habitación Kaylee estaba desesperada.

"¡No puedo creer lo que hice! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Eres mi tipo! ¡Esto es tú culpa papá! Decías que el bello facial era un encanto masculino ¡y le he dicho que era mi tipo! Ahora no podré estar cerca de él… Debo componer mi semblante", pensaba balanceándose y moviendo sus extremidades con nerviosismo.

Kaylee sacó un par de sus bolsos y se marchó del castillo por la puerta de la cocina…

—¿Pequeño Humandrill? ¿P-Por qué huele a sangre? —se preguntó empalideciendo.

—Uhh —respondió la criatura casi sin fuerzas.

—¿Q-Qué ocurrió aquí? —se preguntó afligida mientras intentaba llegar al babuino.

Al encontrarlo sintió heridas sobre él, se angustió y lo abrazó, y escuchó algo extraño entre los arbustos. Un gran humandrill la observaba.

Kaylee sacó de su bolso una fruta para el pequeño que estaba muy débil. Al darle un mordisco, el gran humandrill se acercó a Kaylee, enseñándole los dientes.

—Puedes tomar una si lo deseas —le dijo extendiéndole una fruta.

El gran humandrill se paró en sus piernas y amenazó a Kaylee, pero el pequeño humandrill lo detuvo. El gran humandrill parecía ser su madre, pues al tranquilizarse, lo acarició y aplicó en él una extraña crema hecha de hierba.

—Vaya, ustedes son muy inteligentes… Pero tú también estás herida. ¿Quién les hizo esto? ¿A-A caso fue Mihawk? —preguntó desconsolada.

**Continuará…**


	11. No sólo se cierran los ojos

**Capítulo 11:**** No sólo se cierran los ojos**

Kaylee cerró sus ojos con indignación, se levantó del suelo y dejó al cachorro en los brazos de su madre. Entonces entró al castillo con todo su enojo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó alzando su voz al entrar.

— ¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? —preguntó a su vez Mihawk, aunque tranquilo desde su asiento, sin despegar su mirada de su lectura.

— ¡No te hagas el listo! —dijo irritada, bajó un poco su tono y volvió a hablar—. No has cumplido con mi simple petición.

—Si lo recuerdo bien, me pediste no matar a ningún babuino durante tu estadía, y no lo he hecho... —respondió aún sin alzar su vista.

—… —inclinó su cabeza con angustia y nuevamente subió su tono—. ¡Dejarlos moribundos es casi lo mismo! ¿Cómo pudiste? Le has hecho tanto daño que es cuestión de que mires mis manos, están manchadas con su sangre. Eres muy cruel, un insensible…

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó para dirigirse hacia ella. Kaylee comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no era su intención alzarle la voz, es más, eso la avergonzaba y la asustaba en parte porque no sabía cómo él podía reaccionar. Decidió no moverse y mantener una expresión firme.

—Sirena, ¿cómo te atreves a verme como el culpable? —pasó por su lado y cerró la puerta por donde ella entró—. Primero, no tienes nada que lo pruebe, y segundo, no eres quién para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. Si quiero mataré a cuantos me plazca, nunca acepté aquella "condición".

— ¿En serio no fuiste tú? —preguntó ella con un rastro de esperanza.

— ¿Qué razón tendría para mentir? —inquirió él observando los ojos de ella.

Mihawk se dirigió a su cuarto y luego se retiró del Castillo. Kaylee seguía en pie, caminando, avergonzada pero también molesta. Había sido un malentendido. Pero aún quedaba una pregunta: ¿quién le hizo daño al pequeño animal?

Comenzó a llover y el sol ya se había ocultado en su totalidad. Se sentía incómoda, no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer… Fue a la cocina y calentó el agua, quizá se tomaría un té antes de dormir, luego se dirigió al comedor, encendió una vela y mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear los ventanales comenzó a cantar. Caminó hacia la oscuridad, movida por la curiosidad, hasta que escuchó al espadachín llegar "Ya está devuelta" pensó, inquietada.

Pero al salir de allí, vio que no estaba, unos pasos se oyeron en las escaleras, tras unos minutos, esos pasos volvieron, ella aún estaba allí. Al verla le dirigió la palabra.

—Ve a tu cuarto, debo hacer una llamada en privado —le ordenó con una voz más ronca.

Mihawk esperó hasta que saliera y cerró la puerta. Su cabello estaba mojado, al parecer había estado bajo la lluvia, las gotas caían desde su rostro al piso. Sacó un caracolófono desde un estante y se sentó cerca de la vela que Kaylee había encendido.

—¿Mihawk? —era la voz de Shanks.

—¿Qué tal, Akagami? —preguntó el espadachín aclarándose la garganta.

—¿No me digas que saliste con lluvia? _Dahahaha_ ¿Quién te ha hecho enojar ahora? —preguntó el Yonko—. ¿O es que andas muy pensativo?

—Siempre entrometiéndote en mis asuntos, pelirrojo —respondió serio—. Me enteré de lo de Barbablanca, enviaste a uno de tus subordinados.

—Vaya, han transcurrido unos cuantos días después de eso. ¿Ocurrió algo nuevo en su junta de Shichibukais?...

Kaylee subió los primeros peldaños y se detuvo. Arrugó el entrecejo. Si bien era el hogar de aquel hombre, ella no estaba obligada a obedecerlo en todo, pero entonces, recordó su voz; sonaba como si tuviera una dolencia. Pensó que lo mejor era vigilar de cerca. No era su terquedad la que la impulsó a quedarse allí, era algo más... Escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse y de ella salió Mihawk, quien se dirigió a la chimenea que aún tenía brasas calentando. Colocó un tronco más allí adentro, cogió un libro que tenía ahí cerca y se sentó pesadamente sobre su sillón, soltando un largo quejido.

Pasos que bajaban por la escalera interrumpieron su pequeño descanso.

— ¿A dónde se dirige ahora? —se preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante.

El sonido de una tetera y una taza llegaron a sus oídos. Kaylee colocó ambos elementos en la mesa que él tenía a su lado y se sentó en la silla que había allí cerca.

— ¿Estás bien? Tu respiración es débil —dijo ella, pero no hubo respuestas. Entonces cogió la tetera de su ubicación y una mano fría la detuvo.

—Yo puedo servirme sólo, puedo cuidarme por mí mismo —dijo quitándole la tetera de sus manos y agregó en un resoplido—. Pero, gracias.

Tomó un sorbo del té caliente y lo apoyó nuevamente en la mesa. Su rostro se veía cansado, se le veía con pocas fuerzas. Kaylee se levantó y sin previo aviso tocó su frente.

—Tienes fiebre —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, sirena? —preguntó al momento en que agarraba su muñeca y separaba la mano de su frente hirviendo — Siempre preocupándote de los demás… —la miró por unos segundos y la atrajo hacia sí—. Qué ingenua.

— ¡No me digas eso! —respondió ella, y con su mano libre golpeó con su palma el pecho de él logrando tomar distancia.

—Sólo los hechos pueden cambiar lo que te he dicho —dijo soltándola—. Me pregunto que es lo te depara el destino.

— ¡Yo no! —dijo molesta—. No creo en el destino.

—Todo sucede por una razón sirena, es el destino el que te ha traído hasta acá —afirmó mirándola con molestia.

—Te equivocas, eso ha sido mi voluntad. ¡Yo quiero estar aquí! —aseveró irguiéndose—. Sé que puedo hacer un cambio y, hacer a un lado tanta oscuridad.

Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no entendía como esas palabras fueron capaces de sobresaltar su pecho. Se levantó irritado y peinando su cabello húmedo hacia atrás se acercó a ella.

—No sabes lo que dices, tal como aquella vez. Aquellas cosas que llamas hermosas, no son más que una máscara. Imágenes falsas a la que los humanos se aferran para mentirse a si mismos y así pensar que tienen una razón para existir. Sólo vagos intentos de la mente de las personas por ocultar las desgracias que las rodean, no hay verdadera belleza en éste mundo. ¡Entiende de una vez por todas! —habló con dureza.

—Nosotros no sólo existimos…

Razones para existir hay muchas, para no, hay que recurrir a las almas de aquellos que han terminado con sus propias vidas. Kaylee pensaba que siempre ha habido un motivo, por absurdo u obvio que parezca, que mueve al ser humano; pues, nadie camina por el mundo sin una razón, sea por dinero, poder, una persona, el canto de las aves, la belleza del mundo… ¿Cómo era posible que éste hombre fuera capaz de abstraerse de ella?

—Explícate —ordenó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Sé que hay cosas horribles en el mundo, pero no puedo desconocer las bellezas de éste también. ¿No crees que más que un intento de ocultar sea un intento de mitigar esas desgracias? La naturaleza, los gestos amables, las pequeñas alegrías cotidianas. Aquello nos debe otorgar esperanza, una razón para seguir adelante —contestó con apacibilidad.

—Eso sólo demuestra flaqueza ¡Necesitar motivos absurdos para vivir! Aquellos débiles e incapaces de levantarse por su cuenta son los que caen con mayor facilidad —dijo con su usual tono apático.

—No—apoyó su mano en su pecho y su rostro se tornó tenso—. Son aquellos que están preparados para caer sin importar cuántas veces, porque tienen sueños, porque desean cambiar algo en el mundo. No obstante —separó su mano y la puso en el torso de él—. Aquellos que caen son los que creen que no hay rastros de luz o que, simplemente la han perdido. Hay debilidad en el hombre que vive afligido pensando que no existen los sueños…

El espadachín, miró con detenimiento a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, trató de buscar una respuesta en ella. Había algo extraño, quizá la había subestimado. Su silencio se alargó y sólo pudo recordar una imagen de él cuando era tan solo un niño, ella estaba a punto de retirar su mano pero él la tomó y sonrió con amargura.

—Los sueños sí existen, pero, veo que aún no los comprendo —confesó.

_Un atardecer_, días más tarde a aquellos hechos, Kaylee esperaba al pequeño humandrill como ya era su costumbre. Ese día estaba usando el pañuelo de Shanks, pues era un color llamativo para la cría de humandrill. Los días anteriores éste había llegado un poco atrasado a su encuentro. Algunas veces por llegar en compañía otros babuinos, otras, que desgraciadamente eran las más comunes, por llegar malherido.

Esa tarde el aire estaba inusualmente cálido, la luz era muy tenue debido a que el sol era cubierto por una gran cantidad de nubes, todas con tonalidades muy oscuras.

—En ésta oportunidad se ha demorado demasiado —habló en voz baja, su preocupación era evidente—. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Qué tal si hoy recibió heridas más graves como esa otra vez? Desde que no usa su espada estos problemas se han vuelto más frecuentes.

Desde lejos se escucharon sonidos de metal chocando entre sí, había un combate entre los humandrill. Hubo un disparo y el llanto desgarrador del pequeño babuino llegó hasta ella. Kaylee se asustó y rápidamente fue a buscar sus armas, cerró el ventanal por el que le esperaba y corrió en dirección hacia el bosque, cayó una y otra vez, lastimándose inútilmente, no avanzaba lo suficiente. Repentinamente un gran haz de luz iluminó su rostro y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el estruendo del relámpago y comenzó a llover.

—¡Ahh! —gritó ella con desesperación—. ¿Cómo puedo ir a rescatarlo? ¡Mis sentidos son inútiles ante una tormenta así! No, no, no… ¿Qué hago? —Kaylee se agarró la cabeza con espanto al captar que se aproximaba otro relámpago.

La tierra retumbó, la sirena estaba sucumbida ante el miedo. Su estomago estaba apretado y su corazón latía con gran arrebato. Se agachó y se tapó los oídos, comenzó a llorar con desesperación; sola se sentía una inservible. Pensaba que si ella no hacía algo en ese momento, su pequeño amigo moriría a causa de su cobardía.

—Necesito ayuda… ¡Necesito ayuda! —Se gritaba a sí misma tratando de moverse de vuelta al castillo—. Reconozco este olor, no lo puedo percibir muy bien, pero es el olor que proviene de la chimenea… éste árbol es con el que siempre choco. Ya… ya estoy muy cerca.

Ojos de Halcón se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación, estaba escribiendo. Escuchó unos gritos fuera del castillo, no estaba seguro si eran los babuinos o era su peculiar invitada. "Imposible que ella esté afuera, le teme a éstos fenómenos", pensó. No obstante, la puerta principal se abrió y escuchó como Kaylee lo llamaba por su nombre. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a su puerta que esos momentos era golpeada con frenesí.

—¡Mihawk! —lo llamaba Kaylee con desesperación mientras aporreaba la puerta desde el otro lado.

—¿Kaylee? —Mihawk abrió la puerta con rapidez.

Al principio no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba tiritando y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Abrió su boca tratando de hablar pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, en ese momento no aguantó más y se acercó a su cuerpo. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, gemía con tal fuerza que casi quedaba sin aliento, sus manos estaban frías y subieron también hasta el cálido pecho de él aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa. Mihawk no entendía la situación, tampoco sabía que hacer exactamente, descansó sus manos en los hombros de ella acariciándolos suavemente con sus pulgares, hasta que ella relajó su respiración y, finalmente, habló:

—A-Ayúdame por favor… ¡Por favor! —dio un gran suspiro y se separó un poco de él—. Te necesito.

—Tranquila, te ayudaré…—dijo con un tono serio pero sosegado—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Su expresión cambió, sintió cierta sorpresa con esa respuesta, sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza, bajó su cabeza tratando de ordenar las palabras dentro de su cabeza.

—Es el pequeño humandrill, creo que está en problemas. No pude acudir en su ayuda cuando lo escuché llorar pues comenzó ésta tormenta. No puedo hacerlo sola —admitió entre lágrimas.

—Aquí rige la ley del más fuerte, Kaylee temo que…

—¡Por favor! —volvió a suplicarle cayendo de rodillas—. Ese cachorro de humandrill… Es mi única esperanza para...

—Iba a decir que es arriesgado que fueras —la interrumpió agachándose también, y poniendo su mano sobre un lado de su cabeza, agregó—: Dije que te ayudaría…

—¿Qué? —tras una pausa, Kaylee sonrió y se levantó junto a él—. Debo ir espadachín, si él te ve huirá incluso si está mal herido.

—Bien…

Caminaban ambos en silencio. Tal como había escuchado antes, aún se oían los sonidos metálicos y los aullidos de los humandrills. Kaylee aceleró sus pasos, caminaba tras Mihawk pues así podía pisar con más confianza. Muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, pero uno en particular sentía que era muy importante decirle:

—Quiero pedirte perdón, Dracule Mihawk. No me he dirigido a ti como debería, seguramente tienes tus razones para haber hecho tal o cual cosa. Yo… te he juzgado mal.

—… —Mihawk se detuvo—. Veo humandrills con armas hacia el lado poniente.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad. Se volteó hacia ella y la miró por unos segundos. Dio unos pasos adelante hasta que los babuinos también pudieran mirarlo, y en aquel segundo todos callaron.

—¡Pequeño humandrill! —llamó Kaylee en medio del silencio.

—No te atacarán mientras estés cerca de mí, así que no te precipites —mandó Mihawk.

—P-Pero lo escucho por aquí y ya sabes que si vienes conmigo se asustará —le replicó ella caminando hacia la dirección que creía la correcta.

Olor a sangre rodeaba ese lugar, los gemidos del cachorro se escuchaban a unos cuatro o cinco metros de ella. Lo que había más adelante era una escena desconsoladora; la madre del pequeño humandrill yacía moribunda sobre la tierra y, en sus brazos, estaba su hijo. Kaylee se acercó a ella, el corazón de esa criatura palpitaba cada vez más lento, el pequeño animal también estaba gravemente herido, ninguno de los dos portaban armas.

—Yo cuidaré de él —le dijo Kaylee acariciando su cabeza—. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

—Uh… uh —comenzó a gemir el pequeño humandrill—. ¡Wuhh!

Kaylee tuvo una visión en blanco y negro, alguien atacaría al babuino, decidió tomarlo con rapidez y disparó al enemigo, era un gran humandril. Quizá era el líder de la manada, ella tragó saliva e intentó disparar de nuevo, era capaz de observar la silueta del animal y anticipar sus movimientos, entonces sus disparos fueron precisos a pesar de la lluvia, no obstante el estruendo de otro trueno la distrajo y recibió un golpe en su cabeza. Mihawk no alcanzó a evitar el golpe, y un segundo después de haber atacado a la sirena el humandrill recibió el corte letal del espadachín.

—Qué predecible…—Mihawk frunció el ceño—. ¿Tan lejos eres capaz de llegar con tal de proteger tus esperanzas? Hmm, el babuino se desmayó —le habló agachándose y dándole unas palmadas suaves en su rostro—. Está inconsciente… Ya se están haciendo costumbre tus incidentes. ¡Cuántos problemas me da!

Suspiró y levantó al humandrill del suelo y lo colocó entre los brazos de ella. Luego cogió su cabeza, pero al hacerlo ella despertó.

—N-no por favor —le rogó levantándose por su cuenta—. Yo puedo, gracias.

Sonrió al babuino que estaba en sus brazos y comenzó a tararear con suavidad, no obstante, tras unos pocos pasos comenzó a marearse y sus piernas flaquearon. El espadachín seguía caminando, lo iba a perder.

"Mi cabeza… siento que va a explotar. ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas? Mejor me siento por un momento", pensó.

La mano que alguna vez tocó la cabeza de ella estaba cubierta en su sangre. Mihawk se volteó y notó que ella se había desmayado nuevamente, se acercó a ella y se inclinó. Con cuidado le sacó el pañuelo de Shanks que llevaba sobre su cabeza, lo miró con indiferencia y lo guardó en su bolsillo. El espadachín la levantó con delicadeza y se marchó.

—Sus brazos no se separan de ese animal—en ese momento la daga del espadachín fue mordida por el pequeño mandril poniéndolo tenso.

La chimenea calentaba y secaba a la todavía inconsciente sirena. La había sentado en uno de los sillones y la había tapado con una manta, tenía en sus manos un libro pero llevaba varios minutos sin echarle un simple vistazo. Sin querer la miraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados pacíficamente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, apetecibles. Mihawk suspiró y la miró con resignación, se acercó a ella, la volvió a levantar y se la llevó al cuarto donde ella alojaba. Al posarla sobre la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba inusualmente inclinado hacia su cuerpo. Recobró su postura usual y se retiró a buscar al humandrill que había quedado acurrucado en el sillón y dejó a la criatura a los pies de la cama de ella.

Mihawk sentó a Kaylee poniendo unas almohadas atrás de su espalda, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y cogió su pequeño maletín, sacó unas vendas, y al ver que no tenía su tijera allí adentro utilizó su daga. Cogió con cuidado su cabeza y con un paño húmedo removió todo rastro de sangre. Tomó la venda y comenzó a rodear su cabeza, pero se detuvo al ver que ella abría los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

— ¿No es obvio?

— ¿Es mi corona? —preguntó nuevamente volteándose a él.

—Es sólo un vendaje —respondió con un poco de fastidio—. ¿Estás intentando ser sarcástica?

— ¡Es preciosa, gracias! —dijo ella sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—… —Mihawk calló y arrugó su entrecejo. De nuevo, no entendía nada.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya almorzaron todos? ¿Vinieron las hadas a cantar? —continuó preguntando—. ¡Oh! ¡No me digas! ¿El baile se ha cancelado?

"¿Qué cosas está diciendo? ¿Está alucinando? No ha escuchado ni una sola de mis palabras", pensó el espadachín con un gran grado de confusión. "Quizá piensa que está soñando…"

—Kaylee despier…—sus labios fueron callados con el índice de ella.

—Shh —lo silenció con una sonrisa y desplazó su mano por su mejilla—. ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Mihawk con confusión.

—Sí, eres tú… Mi príncipe azul —señaló ella tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

Cuando Kaylee acercó su rostro al suyo, sin desearlo comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, sus músculos se sentían rígidos. Al sentir el calor de su aliento cerca de su boca, comenzó a sentir un calor rodeando su cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de ella.

"No debería" pensó fugazmente al sentir que Kaylee acercaba su cuerpo más a él. Aun sobrepasándola en fuerza física, le era imposible oponer resistencia. Una de las piernas de Kaylee movieron al babuino y éste soltó un quejido que sobresaltó a ambos.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Kaylee, cayendo hacia atrás sobre las almohadas.

—Despertó —murmuró con una mirada indiferente.

—¡Ah! —volvió a gritar, retrocediendo hasta el respaldo de la litera—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—… —Mihawk se levantó de la cama con una mano sobre su frente.

—¡Ya sé! Fue un rey marino—afirmó levantándose de su cama y cogiendo su silbato y lo sopló con fuerza—. ¡Eso será suficiente! Ya no tienen que temer mis queridas hadas.

La mirada de él cambió, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no podía sentirse más impactado en ese momento, lo que no era de extrañarse con semejante comportamiento trastornado. Parecía atrapada en un sueño de cuentos fantásticos, y aquello no era exactamente una obra de su preferencia.

**Continuará…**


	12. Búsqueda en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 12:** **Búsqueda en la oscuridad**

"Algún día todos esos cuentos infantiles se le subirían a la cabeza… ¿Un príncipe? ¿En serio?" pensaba Mihawk en su gran sillón. Era temprano en la mañana, acariciaba con sus dedos sus sienes, tratando de recuperar su paciencia ante una persona tan ruidosa. Según había leído Kaylee pasaba por un _síndrome confusional_, podría recuperarse en cuestión de horas o, que era lo que más temía, en varios meses. Tal problema cerebral no le permitía a la sirena distinguir entre fantasía y realidad, en ese estado de delirios y alucinaciones ya se había caído y chocado unas cuántas veces.

Bajó su cabeza y oyó como las olas del mar golpeaban violentamente contra la costa. Ciertamente, estaba lejos del océano, y el olor de la sangre fresca derramada por los humandrills no era posible de ser percibida, mucho menos tras el impetuoso temporal de la noche anterior, tan solo quedaba ese característico olor a tierra húmeda.

El graznido de una bandada de aves se escuchó, el sonido que producían llegaba a confundirse con gritos de una multitud asustada, lo que no sería extraño en semejante lugar. Sobrevolaron el castillo, y no detuvieron su vuelo allí, pues, el clima en el devastado Reino Shikkearu era otoñal y, por lo tanto, no apto para aquellas aves. No obstante, el otoño que había allí no podía percibirse como tal, la gran extensión de árboles perennes, la abrumadora humedad y neblina que rodeaba los alrededores del castillo eran propios de un otoño que sólo se veía en las noches.

— ¡Esas fueron aves encantadas! —habló con emoción, la aún confundida sirena. Estaba usando un vestido largo y floreado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu habitación —dijo Mihawk mientras observaba el horizonte por la ventana.

Kaylee no lo escuchó y caminó con pasos alegres hasta la puerta que daba a uno de los balcones. Estiró su cuello y sintió el aire cálido que soplaba, sonrió y se subió ágilmente a la barandilla, estaba descalza y por ende sus pequeñas aletas caudales era visibles. Mihawk al ver la arriesgada acción de ella, se aproximó con rapidez y la agarró de una mano.

— ¿Qué haces sirena? Vaya que eres irresponsable —afirmó, irritado—. Baja ya.

— ¿Príncipe? ¡Ah! Si subes conmigo bajaré ¿Bien? —respondió con una bella sonrisa.

—… —Mihawk subió al balcón con ella, los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos, estaba muy enfadado con la situación.

— ¿Por qué quieres encerrarme? —preguntó mientras su mano se apoyaba delicadamente en su pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su rostro se sonrojó, levantó su cabeza en dirección a él—. Yo quiero volar contigo... ¿Vamos?

Las mejillas de ella volvieron a la normalidad al escuchar a otra ave cerca de allí, agarró ambas manos del espadachín y saltó arrastrándolo consigo, Mihawk se acercó a ella y la abrazó para caer sin lastimarse. Al principio, ella exclamaba con entusiasmo, sentía el viento sobre su rostro y cabello, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, a pesar de ello, comenzó a asustarse poco a poco y se aferró con fuerza al cuello del espadachín, ahora gritaba con pavor "¡Esto se demora mucho!". Él por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la caída duró tan solo siete segundos.

—Hemos llegado a tierra —habló con suavidad.

—S-Se sintió como un vacío en mi corazón. ¿Nada nos persigue? —dijo gimiendo aún aferrada, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—No —contestó cortante y añadió molesto—. Ahora aléjate.

—No quiero —acercó su rostro al cuello de él y posó su nariz y labios en éste—. ¡Oh!, me gusta tu olor.

Mihawk mantuvo una mirada perturbada, sintió un calor rodeando su cuerpo y la separó de él a la fuerza. Si bien, lo que había hecho lo tomó por sorpresa no imaginó que las palabras de ella hicieran que perdiera tanto su semblante.

—Vamos, entra ya al castillo —le ordenó, con una mano en su frente.

— ¡Yo quiero explorar los jardines, por favor! —rogó con los ojos destellantes de una joven llena de ilusiones.

—… —levantó una ceja—. Haz lo que quieras, solo déjame en paz —dijo, mientras se retiraba.

Mihawk vio como el pequeño humandrill la observaba desde lejos, lo miró y le hizo una seña para que siguiera a la chiflada. Aún estaba herido, pero por suerte Kaylee caminaba lenta y gozosamente por el denso bosque, hacia el lado sur de la isla donde la presencia de humandrills era escasa, el cantar de la sirena guiaba al pequeño hacia ella, y encantaba a otros animales cerca.

Se sentía rodeada de amor y regocijo, se abrazaba a sí misma. Y se tendió por unos momentos en la maleza y el barro, creyendo que eran hierba y posas de agua mágica. El día aumentaba en temperatura y sintió el aroma a flores, al menos aquello era correcto, estaba en una zona de rosales. Tomó algunos y con cuidado les sacó las espinas, así los utilizó para adornar su cabello, se ayudó con la venda que aún tenía puesta. Parecía una ninfa, solo que sucia con musgo y tierra.

— ¡Amigas hadas! ¿Dónde están? ¿Ya es la hora del té? —alzó su voz con ternura y de repente escuchó el sonido de algunas aves chapoteando en el agua—. ¿En el lago? ¡Ya voy, esperen!

Kaylee corrió en dirección a un estanque viciado, tropezó con unas raíces y las aves al escuchar la caída huyeron de la descuidada mujer con rapidez, ella se levantó. Al sentir la humedad del suelo se lanzó al agua frente a ella, y nadó hasta no sentir la tierra bajo sus aletas y luego se hundió.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó en voz alta mientras estaba bajo las aguas.

Una curiosa rana se acercó a ella, no era común ver una sirena por esos lados. Entonces, la guió hacia el fondo de la laguna y le mostró a su familia.

—Un gusto conocerlos —dijo ella y al segundo sintió que su brazo era tomado con fuerza—. ¡Ah!

— ¡Uuh! —chilló el humandrill al momento en que la sacó hacia la superficie, el mamífero ya casi no tenía aire en sus pulmones.

— ¡Es el rey marino de nuevo! —escalofríos la rodearon y, entonces, tomó su silbato y lo sopló con ímpetu—. ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigas!

— ¡Uhh! —aulló con miedo corriendo a la costa.

— ¡No te escaparás! —gritó Kaylee saliendo de la laguna también, tras ello sacó una pistola que estaba debajo de su vestido, amarrada al la altura de su muslo disparando con una precisión casi exacta.

Corría descalza, evitando con gran habilidad los árboles y lo que podía dañarle, al parecer su haki estaba funcionando inconscientemente. Aunque, al pisar la arena de la playa, la sirena tuvo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, tropezó con una gran tortuga y cayó de cara en la arenilla. El humandrill también se detuvo, sin embargo, era porque estaba exhausto y, con sus últimas energías, subió a un árbol para buscar refugio.

— ¿Esas son olas? —se preguntó consternada mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

La quietud y el silencio del castillo nunca fueron un problema para el espadachín, pero con la sirena en ése estado, una tranquilidad así no hacía más que fastidiarle, lo rodeaba cierta inquietud. Decidió olvidar el asunto y se retiró a su habitación.

El hombre de los ojos dorados estaba ensimismado. Sus codos estaban sobre su escritorio, tras una larga hora no logró conciliar ni una sola vez el sueño. Estaba inclinado y sus manos apoyaban su cabeza. Veía fijamente su tintero, aquella carta sin terminar, la agarró y tiró al bote de basura. Sus ojos se cerraron intentando meditar, pero se abrieron como un relámpago al presentir algo infrecuente, detuvo sus acciones y oyó los llantos del babuino.

Mihawk se asomó a su balcón y notó como en las cercanías del castillo Kaylee, totalmente empapada, corría tras el babuino mientras le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas. Se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, pero al oír el sonido del chocar de una bala contra la piedra decidió bajar, al abrir la puerta principal el pequeño animal se precipitó a él y se refugió en sus piernas.

— ¡Kaylee! —alzó su voz más disgustado que antes.

Ella se detuvo y le sonrió con dulzura, en su estado creía que era su príncipe después de todo. Levantó su vestido hasta la altura de su muslo reluciendo parte de sus pequeñas aletas y guardó su pistola. El no pudo evitar ver ese acto tan distraído de parte de su invitada. Si ya en su estado normal era poco precavida, en ése estado ya no sabía que esperar. Se acercó a él mientras saludaba formalmente a personas invisibles.

—Necesito ir a mis aposentos, el baño termal está allí —en seguida, con un rubor en sus mejillas, y bajando la voz le preguntó—. ¿Me acompañarás?

Su pestañeo fue lentísimo, simplemente la observó en silencio y, tras unos momentos, se oyó a lo lejos el sonido de su habitación cerrándose con violencia, el babuino se quedó en la planta baja del castillo.

Ella recogió flores pequeñas que crecían en el borde de la escalera y entró pisando con delicadeza los escalones de la entrada, creía que cada uno de ellos emitía un ruido único y armónico.

Ya adentro corrió a su habitación y tras su baño se colocó otro vestido y se hizo una corona con las flores, ya se acercaba el atardecer. Los rayos del sol acentuaron los colores rojizos de su largo y ondulado cabello. Salió de su habitación y buscó el aroma de las frutas, así llegó hasta la cocina, cogió una manzana y la mordió con delicadeza.

— ¡Tiene un gran sabor! —se decía—. Las frutas de las hadas son bellísimas. ¿Qué es ése sonido?

— ¿Uhh? —se asomó a la cocina el pequeño humandril.

Abrió sus ojos con espanto, no podía creer que esa bestia estuviese allí. No estaba con su silbato ni con sus armas, solo se le ocurrió lanzarle la manzana.

— ¡Ahh! —soltó un grito, asustada—. ¡Ayuda!

El babuino comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, no entendía el porqué ella lo desconocía totalmente. Kaylee se acorraló a sí misma en una esquina, con pavor tapó sus oídos y se agachó. En su cabeza aquel gemido se hacía similar a los gritos de unos hombres, no recordaba de quienes, aunque de haber estado lúcida hubiera recordado que eran las carcajadas de los piratas responsables de la pérdida de su madre.

Mihawk, al fin había conciliado el sueño, no obstante, ese nuevo escándalo abrió sus ojos cansados, respiró hondamente y frunció el ceño. Se sentó sobre su cama y respiró hondamente, ni siquiera estaba tapado, tenía su camisa un poco abierta y su daga descansaba en su espalda, deslizó su mano desde su frente hasta su nuca, su mirada se hizo fría.

—Suficiente…

El babuino calló de súbito, Kaylee alzó su cabeza con miedo, y sintió como su brazo era cogido con fuerza. Ella se espantó, pero no pudo decir ninguna palabra, en el mismo momento, la sirena fue levantada hasta el hombro del espadachín por su fina cintura y fue cargada hasta la habitación que ocupaba. Ella se quedó muda, estaba preocupada con el aura que percibía del hombre que la llevaba, estaba totalmente enojado. No sabía que había hecho mal, y sus ojos se cerraron con miedo. La dejó en las puertas de su habitación."Ve a tu litera" Escuchó, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su cabeza comenzó a doler nuevamente, se acercó a la orilla de su cama y, creyendo que él ya no estaba allí, hizo ademán de escapar. En ese fugaz instante, él se volteó y ella se sentó en su colchón, al escuchar que sus pasos se acercaban se acostó y tapó con las sábanas. Mihawk se acercó a la orilla de su cama y la miró entrando en cólera.

—Deja de moverte —pidió en voz baja, sin fuerzas para gritarle.

Kaylee abrió sus ojos, su cabeza sufría, todo se difuminaba, el pequeño humandrill ya no estaba en sus brazos, pero no sentía que estuviera despierta, era extraño, no reconocía la voz. No podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera una pesadilla, definitivamente era uno de esos tormentosos recuerdos.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate! —clamó, cubriendo su rostro—. ¡Yo te maté! ¡Tú ya estás muerto! ¡No puedes hacerme daño!

— ¿Kaylee? —retrocedió consternado, algo andaba mal.

— ¡No permitiré que te acerques a mí aunque sólo seas una ilusión! ¡Ya despertaré! —seguía gritando y apuntándole con su índice agregó—: No volveré a caer, eres un humano despreciable. Nunca te consideraré parte de mi tripulación. ¡Por tu culpa separé a los Blind Pirates! ¡Por culpa tuya no puedo confiar en los hombres! ¡Por culpa tuya y de aquellos piratas que secuestraron a mi madre que no confío en los humanos! ¿Qué buscabas? ¿Por qué me querías traicionar? ¿Por qué me hiciste algo tan despreciable, tan vil?... ¡Responde!

— ¡Oye! —intentó hablarle aún sorprendido con sus palabras.

— ¡Ya verás! Los Blind Pirates van a renacer. Lograré cambiar y cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi padre ¡Mi madre espera por mí en el Nuevo Mundo! —volvió a alzar su voz y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. ¡La encontraré! No he perdido mis esperanzas, debo hacerme más fuerte… —se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y alzó su puño—. ¡Si debo matarte nuevamente así será!

— ¡Ya basta, Kaylee! —detuvo su puño y con sus manos en sus hombros la empujó de vuelta a su almohada, tuvo que sentarse sobre su cama para retenerla.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron despacio, sentía que había escuchado esa voz antes, sus párpados se abrieron levemente. "¿Qué hace él en mis sueños?" preguntaron sus pensamientos, alzó ambas manos y agarrando el cuello de la camisa de él lo atrajo con fuerza hacia su rostro hasta sentir su fría nariz.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó con un tono doloroso, parecía que se miraban frente a frente, ella acarició su mejilla con su índice y se acercó más.

El bajó su mirada con un profundo silencio, su corazón latía con premura y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Retrocedió su cabeza y comenzó a separarse, entonces ella cambiando a una expresión triste tomó su rostro y besó su mejilla alcanzando la comisura de sus labios. De esta manera, el perdió su equilibrio y el peso de su cuerpo descansó sobre ella, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo y el rítmico palpitar bajo su pecho. Ella abrazó su cuello despacio y tras un lastimoso respiro se desmayó. El permaneció en esa posición por unos momentos, más que por esperar que ella estuviera totalmente dormida, era por la tranquilidad que sentía, el aroma de ella tenía un toque dulce pero suave, similar al caramelo. Respiraban acompasadamente, sincronizados. El agachó su cabeza hasta el cuello de ella, sintió su suave piel y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, relajó sus hombros y sintió cada uno de sus latidos, la respiración de ella se calmó.  
>Hace mucho no sentía aquella calidez, uno de sus brazos llegó hasta la cabeza de ella y el otro lo ubicó en un costado de la cama, sus cabellos estaban aún húmedos, por lo visto, lo había lavado no hace mucho, estaba suave y sus ondulaciones se pronunciaban más, aún tenía un par de flores silvestres sobre su cabello. Separó los brazos de ella de su cuello y la observó fijamente.<p>

— ¿Por qué querrías confiar en mí? —preguntó en un murmuro inaudible y separándose de ella con molestia añadió—: _Yo_, ya no confío en ti.

_Al despertar_ Kaylee se dio cuenta que estaba tapada. Escuchó el sonido de unos pájaros fuera de su ventana. Se estiró un poco y bajó de la confortable cama. Aquella tarde, el espadachín cogió una botella de vino de su alacena, la examinó con cuidado; era procedente de las viñas de la Isla Micqueot, en el Nuevo Mundo. Como estaba un poco polvorienta, sopló sobre ella y le sacudió todo rastro de abandono. Escuchó unos pasos tras él y posando la botella en otra dirección vio en su reflejo a su particular invitada, al darse media vuelta la miró irritado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él con aspereza.

—Disculpa, sólo vine a la cocina porque me dio sed. Mihawk... ¿De casualidad sabes dónde he dejado mis armas? —Preguntó ella con preocupación—. Ya sabes, sería peligroso que el pequeño humandrill las...

— ¿Dijiste mi nombre? —la interrumpió.

—Sí… ¿Por qué te extraña? —preguntó a su vez.

Al descorchar su botella le comunicó brevemente lo ocurrido respecto a su período de alucinaciones.

—Realmente extraño, ¿Un estado de confusión? —repitió ella con desconcierto.

—Exacto, ¿Hasta dónde se remonta tu última memoria? —preguntó sin mirarla.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con gran sorpresa, comenzó a sentirse incómoda y volteó, escondiendo su rostro.

—L-Lo último que recuerdo es tener al pequeño babuino en mis brazos… durante el temporal —afirmó titubeante.

—Ya veo…

Aun estando parada a unos metros de él, pudo sentir con claridad el potente aroma del vino, ello la hizo calmarse un poco y sonreir. Se acercó un poco, hasta que otro recuerdo penetró en su cabeza como una flecha.

— ¿El pequeño humandrill? —preguntó en un tono bajo pero audible.

—Está aquí en el castillo… —y enfatizó con frialdad—: y espero que te marches pronto con él.

—Me iré cuando logre cambiar a los humandrills, no es mi intención contaminarlos con tu apatía —contestó, molesta.

—Vaya, vuelves a ser la misma. Mejor te hubieses quedado sin tu memoria —replicó tras haber tomado un largo sorbo de su vino.

— ¿Por qué? Para tu información ¡No recordar nada no es agradable! —dijo ella subiendo el volumen de su voz—. ¡Agh! ¡No! ¿Ya empecé a hablar así? No dejas que mi espíritu se tranquilice —Kaylee decidió marcharse y Mihawk la cercó con ambos brazos por atrás.

—Eres tan misteriosa —la definió, al dejarla entre él y la pared.

—Parece que iba a chocar —sintió la pared que tenía al frente e ignorando los fuertes brazos del espadachín pasó por debajo de uno de ellos y continuó con su camino—. Con permiso.

—La primera vez que te referiste a tu pasado, supuse que me dirías la verdad —agachó su cabeza y levantó sus cejas—. Ahora veo que omitiste gran parte de ella…

— ¿De qué hablas? —le exigió aclararse.

— ¿Qué diría tu padre si se entera que saliste a los mares porque querías _salir de la rutina_?… Debes encontrar a tu madre ¿no?, y lo más importante —Mihawk se acercó a ella con una actitud cruel—. Sabía que el miedo que manifestabas ante mí no se debía principalmente a mi fama como espadachín. Sino a algo más allá de aquel tiempo de tu vida como pirata que sembró en ti aquella desconfianza. Así que... un hombre; un hombre de tu propia tripulación que debiste eliminar ¿me equivoco?

—Tú... ¿Cómo es posible? —se preguntó ella empalideciendo, no podía entender nada, cómo era posible que él supiera aquello.

— ¿Cómo creerle a alguien así? —inquirió, molesto, acercándose a ella.

— ¿Y cómo he hecho yo para confiar en alguien que apenas conozco? No sé nada más que tu nombre, que eres parte del Ouka Shichibukai, sin embargo, eso para mí es suficiente… —dijo, dolida.

—… —no pudo pronunciar palabra y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Confías en mí?

—No lo puedes entender ¿verdad? —expresó con resignación.

— ¿Qué sabes de lo que entiendo o no? —refutó con una mirada dura.

— ¡Ja! Por ejemplo… ¿Podrías revelarme que clase de destreza o habilidad hace de Monkey D. Luffy el joven de oro de la nueva generación?

Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa casi burlona. Al no escuchar respuestas, dijo que le daría tiempo para pensar mientras ella salía a dar un paseo.

Se alejó con un paso resuelto; los vidrios dejaban entrar la cálida luz del crepúsculo. Se acercó nuevamente a la cocina y bebió lo que quedaba de su copa. La respuesta parecía alejarse cada vez más, y las preguntas comenzaban a multiplicarse. Al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse frunció el entrecejo y fue tras ella.

El pequeño humandrill la acompañó con alegría, el día estaba tranquilo; el aire y el cielo le daban una atmosfera muy grata. Llegó tras unos veinte minutos a las ruinas de la Isla, caminó con tranquilidad, no se escuchaban babuinos cerca. Un olor a madera llegó a su nariz, se acercó de a poco al origen de aquella esencia y se detuvo.

— Ya entiendo el porqué de la tranquilidad de los humandrills, _Mhihihi_ —rió ella—. Y bien, Ojos de halcón, ¿ya tienes una respuesta?

— No, dejaré al destino actuar para poder saberlo —admitió con una leve sonrisa.

—Sabía que no responderías —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con ternura—. Y no es necesario para mí conocer tu historia, sino que parte de tu corazón. ¡A propósito! , és te árbol…

— Alguna vez fue un árbol, pero lo convertí en una cruz. Hice una tumba en memoria de aquellos que fallecieron en éste sitio a causa de la guerra que aquí aconteció —le reveló con cierta indolencia.

— Las guerras son un reflejo de cómo está nuestra sociedad hoy en día —aseveró, con ojos afligidos.

— … —Mihawk silenció.

Mientras tanto, los sombrero de paja estaban próximos a llegar a Water Seven, y "puño de fuego" Ace, estaba próximo a ser parte de uno de los hechos más importantes de esa época. Y para conectar su historias con la de ellos pasaría un buen tiempo, todo dependiendo si las decisiones a escoger eran las correctas.

—Uhh uh —el pequeño humandrill se alejó de ella, corriendo emocionado en dirección a unos arbustos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Kaylee, pero al hacerlo, sintió algo golpeando al humandrill y arrojándolo en su dirección.

Unos gritos muy fuertes se escucharon a lo lejos, unos humandrills con armas y con espadas se acercaban.

— ¡Pequeño! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó consternada. El pequeño humandrill corrió hacia ella, chillaba con desesperación.

Un humandrill saltó de entre los árboles, era de un tamaño poco usual, de unos cuatro metro de alto. Estaba completamente armado y protegido. Kaylee llevaba consigo su trabuque, y al ver que ella tomaba su arma, decidió no atacarla. El disparo llegó con gran precisión a su rostro y el gran babuino cayó al suelo inconciente. Kaylee abrazó al humandrill, su respiración se había agitado.

—Vuelve al Castillo allí, no se acercarán —ordenó Mihawk—. Se aproximan más, al parecer les hace falta otra lección.

—No entiendo ¿A caso no los asustabas? —se preguntó ella.

—Tienen miedo, pero se han organizado, quieren probar de nuevo, qué necios...

Kaylee abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño animal que tenía en sus brazos y caminó rápidamente en dirección al castillo, aunque no alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando un grupo de humandrills se acercó a ella. Al instante, un haz de luz verdoso pasó cerca de ella, era un corte que envió el espadachín. Sacó nuevamente su arma de fuego y disparó a los humandrill que la rodeaban, sus disparos no afectaban en gran medida el cuerpo firme y robusto de esos animales. Además, éstos estaban acostumbrados a un combate más cercano, y no les bastaba más que un salto para poder atacarla. Mihawk se apresuró hacia ella; su expresión denotaba gran molestia. Y al parecer era más por la mujer ciega que por los animales salvajes.

— No puedes ser más problemática —dijo el espadachín, acercándose a la sirena. Clavó su espada Kokuto Yoru en el suelo y todos los adoquines a su alrededor fueron levantados del suelo.

Los humandrills al ver la escena se paralizaron por unos segundos y corrieron muy lejos aterrorizados… El pequeño se separó de ella y abrazó la pierna de Mihawk.

— Dile a tu animalito que se aleje de mí… Ahora —le ordenó enojado mientras guardaba su espada.

— Ven, no molestes al espadachín gruñón —dijo entre risas ligeras.

Una noche, tiempo después de aquel incidente, las estrellas resplandecían con energía, era como si el cielo quisiese ser el protagonista, como si estuviera avisando al mundo de un gran acontecimiento. La brisa de aire era casi nula, el silencio era casi total. Dracule Mihawk, con una copa de vino en su mano, observaba el cielo estrellado a través del gran vitral de su habitación. Necesitaba saber algo, conocer qué respuesta le podría entregar esa misteriosa mujer. El haber quedado sin palabras frente a una pregunta aparentemente fácil aún era algo que lo estaba intrigando, aún más que los secretos que podían albergar las estrellas. Cada vez más dudas llegaban a su mente. Necesitaba respuestas.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de su cómoda y bajó por las escaleras con una velocidad mayor a la que acostumbraba. Kaylee estaba cerca de la chimenea, acariciando al pequeño babuino. Como era de imaginar, ella se dio la vuelta a su anfitrión y sonrió levemente, como dándole una especie de saludo.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme? —preguntó él entrecerrando sus ojos.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y un leve rubor recorrió sus mejillas. Respondió que sí. Mihawk se sentó a su lado, inmutable, quedando el humandrill entre ambos. Le preguntó si conocía algo a cerca del ex cazador de recompensas, Roronoa Zoro, ante lo cual Kaylee dijo conocer sólo los rumores generales. Al saber aquello, Mihawk le relató su breve pelea y todo lo que conocía de Los sombrero de Paja. Kaylee escuchaba atentamente, se sentía parte del relato y como tal pudo extender su opinión más allá de lo trivial.

— Por como me describes a Roronoa Zoro, no me sorprendería que te pidiera algún consejo con la espada —dijo con una expresión cálida.

— Esa es una idea descabellada —dijo él agarrando su frente con una expresión incrédula—. No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra. No me hagas reír

— Lo dices porque no sabes leer el corazón de las personas, atrás de esa supuesta ambición de convertirse en el mejor espadachín hay algo más fuerte —Kaylee sonrió—. Hombres como él sólo elegirían abandonar su orgullo cuando es por el bien de otro.

— Impresionantes palabras —Mihawk sonrió a su vez—. Pero dudo que eso pueda ser posible en él.

— No es mi tarea convencerte —dijo Kaylee en un suspiro—. Por cierto, he decidido llevarme a los humandrills buenos. Ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, y ya los puedo diferenciar. Espero encontrar en ésta Isla un lugar para su reubicación.

— ¿Y qué quieres lograr? —preguntó él.

— Encontrar la luz después de tanta oscuridad…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><span><em>Cosas importantes:<em>

* La historia de _Ceguera Aparente_ se desarrolla **antes **del Time Skip, desde la saga de Arabasta. **Es decir,**antes de la guerra.

*** Kaylee **actualmente tiene 31 años (Los cumplió el 18 de junio) Por lo tanto tiene 10 años de diferencia con **Mihawk** que tiene 41 (cumplidos el 9 de marzo)


	13. Realidad y Fantasía

**Capítulo 13:** **Realidad y fantasía**

El viento del sur soplaba con un poco más intensidad esa tibia madrugada, faltaban aún unas cuantas horas para que el sol apareciera en el horizonte, estaba sentada sobre su litera meditando sin más luces que aquellas procedentes de la luna teñida en tonos azulados. Al pasar el viento por su ventana hacía un ruido semejante al de un silbido; al parecer, se acercaba un frente de mal tiempo.

La sirena estaba envuelta en un mar de pensamientos alborotados. No había logrado dormir más que unas tres horas. Apoyó sus brazos y cabeza en sus rodillas. La voz del espadachín resonaba en sus oídos: _"Tranquila, te ayudaré"__. _Semejantes palabras causaban gran agitación a su corazón. Aquella vez, movida por su desesperación, corrió a rogarle al espadachín por auxilio. Antes, no hubiera pensado en tal solución, más aún, sabiendo de antemano la actitud fría de él. Pero sabía que no podía dejar al pequeño humandrill, menos tras haber oído sus llamados angustiantes.  
>Se acordaba de ése y otros momentos continuamente.<p>

— Mi último recuerdo era cuando tomaba al pequeño humandrill y caminaba tras él. Sin embargo, al hacerme aquella pregunta lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue _ese momento_ —Kaylee se sonrojó con rapidez—. Me acarició no sólo con sus manos, sus palabras también lo hicieron. La sensación de calidez fue intensa, mi pecho se sentía apretado ¿Un hombre tan apático es capaz de mostrar tal… preocupación? ¿Lo juzgué mal todo éste tiempo?

Nuevamente sus palabras llegaron a su mente: _"¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme?"._ El color rojizo en su rostro apareció una vez más, esta vez se intensificó. Era la primera vez que él se dirigía así hacia ella con la iniciativa de hablar, y por suerte había tenido la fuerza de aguantar su emoción… Era un alivio que, en comparación a sus primeras interacciones, hubiera un ambiente más sereno para intercambiar palabras, nadie hubiese imaginado que más tarde se metería en cierto problema que provocaría el caos en esa atmósfera, supuestamente propicia.

— Me pregunto —meditaba en voz alta—. ¿Dónde estará? En medio de nuestra última conversación escuchamos un caracolófono, se levantó a atenderlo y se marchó del castillo balbuceando unas cosas… Se oía molesto.

Una estela de burbujas era dejada por una tortuga marina que nadaba a toda velocidad. Iba cabeceando y bostezando a cada momento, habían transcurrido muchos días desde su punto de partida y ya estaba agotada.

Al ver hacia delante se percató que el suelo marino iba emergiendo de a poco, y decidió por ello asomarse a la superficie. Podía distinguir claramente las orillas de la Isla.

Sobre su cabeza tenía un sombrero característico de una de las empresas de correos proveniente del Grand Line. Los ojos del animal alguna vez cansados se abrieron de golpe, probablemente por el ambiente lúgubre que emanaba de la Isla, pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada por la mirada que el hombre que estaba en tierra clavaba sobre ella…

La mujer de cabellos rojizos salió de su habitación, caminaba descalza por el castillo. Su largo tiempo meditando le hizo recordar que no sabía del paradero de una de sus pertenencias más personales: la máscara que solía ocupar como Capitán Mask, en efecto, su tan importante disfraz.

Esquivó los muebles de los que se acordaba, y con los que no, simplemente tropezaba. Buscó tras toda puerta que no reconocía, una de ellas estaba fría. Al abrirla el viento golpeó su rostro, esta vez la brisa era más violenta, y se sentía mucha humedad. La sirena arrugó su frente, carraspeó y cerró la puerta que daba al exterior, de todas las habitaciones del castillo que no conocía, sólo una de ellas era más probable que escondiera sus cosas, y sabía exactamente cual podía ser, pero deseaba ignorarlo.

"No puedo entrar allí… Es _su_ habitación, el lugar más peligroso" pensaba. Y su temor no era injustificado, no era de ignorarse el repentino enfado que podría acometer en el espadachín. Si bien, éste la mayor parte del tiempo era apacible.

Con un poco de escalofríos subió unos peldaños y se guió por el aroma del espadachín. Al principio fue muy difícil encontrar la puerta; los sonidos del castillo, el viento rugiendo erizaban su piel y la confundían. Su mano comenzó a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando finalmente encontró la dichosa puerta.

— B-Bueno, definitivamente sería más complicado preguntarle —se dijo en un estado nervioso mientras un rubor invadía su faz.

Un chirrido escalofriante brotó al jalar la manilla de la puerta. Retrocedió un par de pasos enmudecida y aterrada. Pese a ello, recobró su compostura al sentir la agradable y cálida atmósfera que había dentro de la habitación, decidiendo entrar sin más rodeos. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, olores de todos lados llegaron a su nariz, entre los cuales reconoció el de su abrigo. Lo primero que encontró al arrastrarse hasta la primera pared fue una especie de clóset, aunque no lo abrió pues el olor predominante allí era el de él. A unos metros de donde se encontraba sintió un mueble de madera muy alto y ancho; "una repisa", pensó. Abrió delicadamente una de sus puertas y sobre ella cayeron un montón de cosas; la más dura fue una enciclopedia.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó mientras se sobaba adolorida su cabeza.

Entre las cosas que se habían caído encontró una llave. "Quizá aquí esté mi máscara después de todo, este mueble es inmenso", se decía mientras trataba de encontrar otro cajón o puerta. Estiró sus brazos intentando buscar alguna caja, cerradura o simplemente su máscara. Sus manos alcanzaron un pequeño cofre. "Y tiene el orificio para una llave", pensó emocionada. No obstante, la realidad no es tan simple; la llave no era del pequeño cofre que sostenía la sirena en sus manos. Su rostro mostró algo de decepción y ordenó las cosas que se habían caído por su culpa.

Repentinamente, el golpe de la lluvia y el granizo, sobre el techo del Castillo fueron oídos con atención, y a pesar de estar allá afuera oscuro e intranquilo, se sentía extrañamente sosegada, segura en una habitación como esa, rodeada por el olor del vino y madera que de alguna manera caracterizaban a Mihawk.

Entre las cosas que recogía, encontró una katana de madera.

— Es bastante pequeña. Seguramente fue de un niño o de él cuando lo era —la sostuvo por unos momentos y su rostro se ensombreció—. La parte más larga tiene rastros de olor a sangre humana…

"Si efectivamente perteneció al él, no debería sorprenderme este hallazgo, supongo que debe haber una razón tras su actitud", pensó mientras la dejaba en su lugar. Su curiosidad la llevó a analizar más pertenencias del espadachín, ignorando el peligroso secreto que podrían ocultar esos simples objetos.

— Otra sorpresa…—aclaró su garganta nuevamente—. Rollos de papel. A juzgar por la fibra que éste posee podría ser un cartel de recompensa. Es más, aquí hay muchos de esos carteles considerando el tamaño, aunque éste otro y aquel son más anchos, podrían ser mapas…

A pesar de no tener vista, Kaylee había acertado. Dentro de los rollos de papel habían cartografías de variadas islas de la Grand Line y el "Se busca" que sostenía en ése momento era el del Capitán Mask y su recompensa de ocho millones.

—Aquí hay una caja muy pequeña, no debería hacer esto pero la abriré —al hacerlo sintió un olor raro—. Son vendas, tienen al parecer rastros de sangre, el olor es como la madera fresca con unos toques de árbol de cerezo, definitivamente las usó un hombre mayor.

Devolvió las pertenencias de Mihawk a su lugar y se subió a un cofre que había cerca, pensando que quizá en la parte más alta del mueble podría encontrar su máscara. Al llegar arriba sintió no sólo polvo, sino también un objeto extraño que parecía ser de cristal. Las ganas de descubrir qué era hicieron que ella se tambaleara y, para arruinar el momento de suma inestabilidad física en la que se encontraba, escuchó un portazo proveniente de la puerta principal.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron considerablemente de tamaño, sorprendida, a causa de la intensa lluvia no había notado la llegada del Shichibukai, tampoco la esperaba, creía que no volvería si no hasta el día siguiente. Desgraciadamente, él ya estaba adentro y se acercaba a su habitación a un paso ágil. No sabía qué hacer, si se movía ocasionaría ruido y si se quedaba quieta él la descubriría… Decidió hacer lo correcto; se bajaría del cofre y se aproximaría a la puerta para disculparse con el Shichibukai. Para su infortunio, _planear_ y _hacer_ son cosas diferentes; en especial para ella.

Cayó y junto a ella el frágil objeto, que resultó ser la escultura de un halcón, que obviamente no podía volar y se quebró al chocar contra el suelo.

El estruendo se escuchó en cada rincón del castillo. Kaylee, asustada, buscó una mesa para esconderse pero en su lugar, encontró un clóset, en vez de un espacio adecuado encontró, curiosamente y casi de milagro, lo que tanto buscaba: su abrigo junto a su máscara.

— ¡OH! Mis cosas no se hallaban en ningún lugar tan misterioso —pensó ella colocándose el abrigo que aún tenía la marca del corte de Mihawk de su primer encuentro y la máscara que cambió su voz al instante—. Hace mucho que no ponía esto sobre mi cara, _Hue hue hue._

De nada servía ocultarse ni tampoco disfrazarse. Aunque eso lo tuviera claro, no podía remediar las acciones que ya había tomado. Decidió tantear a su alrededor y encontró otra puerta, esta llevaba a un baño.

Mihawk entró a su habitación furioso abriendo la puerta con una patada. El Capitán Mask, como se veía ahora, procuró no hacer ningún ruido, tenía pensado esperar que se quedara dormido y escapar. Estaba sentada el la bañera tras las cortinas... La puerta se abrió.

— Vaya, estúpido pelirrojo —irrumpió en el silencio y llevando una botella de sake a sus labios. Bebió lo último que quedaba de ella y la colocó con fuerza sobre una mesa, trizando el vidrio en la base, y se apoyó en el lavamanos—. Ya no sé si estoy despierto.

En ese instante el Capitán Mask sintió que algo era arrojado en su dirección, reaccionó de inmediato a agacharse, debía huir pero sus piernas, presas de un miedo que hace mucho no sentía, no respondieron como hubiese deseado. La daga de Mihawk estaba incrustada en la cerámica. Sus pisadas se acercaron a la bañera, retiró la daga, la separó de la cortina del baño y así, logró desplazarla con cautela. Había un gran cuerpo, sin pausa alguna lo tomó con una sola mano del cuello del abrigo obligándolo a pararse. Sus parpados pesaban pero aún, con su percepción alborotada por el alcohol distinguió al enmascarado, y por ende, a Kaylee. "Lárgate", dijo con frialdad.

Sin decir palabras, salió presa del miedo del baño, ahora sí, el viento y el enérgico aguacero la desorientaron, un relámpago se escuchó a lo lejos. Tenía que salir de esa habitación, aunque, como era su primera vez allí adentro estaba muy confundida, se impacientó y corrió a la primera pared que halló, cerca había una puerta, pero descubrió que daba al exterior, tosió nerviosa, no tenía energías para gritar, solo quería escapar. La puerta del baño se abrió, él se apoyó pesadamente en el marco de la puerta. Y caminó directamente hacia ella, agarró su pequeña daga colgante y apuntó al cuello de la enmascarada con su peligroso filo. Ella retrocedió y su espalda topó con la fría pared.

Él, al ver la máscara con más claridad se enojó aún más y la cogió con violencia, arrebatándosela y exponiendo el rostro impactado de la sirena.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó él con una mirada fría y con un evidente tono de molestia.

— Buscaba mi máscara y mi abrigo —respondió respirando con dificultad, sus latidos eran cada vez más veloces—. Sé que no debí ingresar aquí…

— Dime… ¿Qué harás con tu abrigo? —preguntó mientras el plano de su daga reposaba en el rostro de ella.

— Eso no te debería importar…

— Hay veces en las que agradezco que no puedas ver —arrastró la daga hacia su agitado pecho.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme semejantes palabras? —gritó ella con rabia.

Mihawk se agachó y apoyó su frente mojada contra la de ella, al parecer estaba mareado. Cerró sus ojos y balbuceó molesto, deslizó su daga sacando uno de los botones del abrigo de ella viéndose así su camisa de dormir. De súbito, abrió sus ojos y tiró la daga lejos, se separó de ella, arregló su camisa y recogió la máscara de ella y la depositó en una de sus manos. Llevó una de sus manos delicadamente a su espalda y la condujo hasta la puerta indicada.

— Buenas Noches —se despidió con una media sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

Caminó perturbada hacia su habitación. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera en ese estado con gran influencia del alcohol había reaccionado como ella en un momento imaginó.

— Aquel maldito músico… Si tan solo hubiera conocido a éste hombre antes —pensaba mientras su rostro se tornaba melancólico—. No todos los hombres son iguales.

Caminaba lentamente en dirección a la laguna que estaba allí cerca, donde los patos silvestres aletearon con fuerza tras avistarla aproximándose a ellos. El pequeño humandrill guiaba sus pasos; su tamaño ya era mucho mayor al de hace un mes. Aún estaban cerca del castillo, razón por la cual era improbable que un humandrill violento se avecinara. Había amanecido hace un par de horas, todavía quedaban rastros de la lluvia del día anterior.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el gruñir propio de los humandrills; peleaban entre ellos. Bajó su cabeza con tristeza y se sentó a las orillas del estanque, acarició al mandrill que tenía a su lado y comenzó a cantar. Las notas salían suavemente de sus cuerdas vocales, expresó una canción dolorosa, afligida pero dulce a la vez. No sabía qué hacer para detener tal violencia.

La puerta del balcón que daba a la laguna se abrió. Se paralizó e intentó detener sus impulsos de llorar, más el rastro de su tristeza continuaba presente en sus ojos verdes.

Mihawk la observó desde lo alto, y notó en seguida su aire melancólico. Miró hacia el horizonte y bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

— Quería cambiarlos a todos ¿Por qué no puedo lograrlo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Crees que no lo has logrado? — preguntó con consternación—. ¿Qué me dices de ése babuino que está a tu lado? Era reacio a creer en la mínima posibilidad de un cambio en estos seres, pero tú me has demostrado lo contrario.

— Quería un cambio más visible, en todos —admitió molesta.

— Los ojos no lo son todo —afirmó con una sonrisa—. A mí me dicen Ojos de Halcón, sin embargo, pareciera que tú ves más que yo —observó a lo lejos a los patos silvestres y añadió con severidad—. Sabes bien que el cambio no es un proceso corto, e imponerlo es un error sin un previo análisis, más aún partiendo desde una premisa equivocada.

"Como cuando quise cambiar a mi nueva tripulación, juzgándolos por igual…" pensó ella.

—Hay cambios —continuó acercándose lentamente al lugar en que ella estaba sentada—, que son buenos y malos a la vez, positivos para algunos pero con consecuencias negativas para otros. A raíz de lo que he visto creo, que los humandrills copiaron hasta el más mínimo detalle de la personalidad de humana, pues no todos están de acuerdo con tu cambio. Debes aceptar eso.

— Pero, no deseo dejar la Isla Kuraigana como un lugar peor de como lo encontré —dijo con cierta angustia.

—… —Mihawk la miró arrugando el entrecejo—. No importa cuántas veces lo haya escuchado de tu boca, aún no entiendo qué hay de malo con el ambiente aquí.

— ¡Por favor, no me malinterpretes! —exclamó con nerviosismo, tosió despacio y volvió a hablar—. Es sólo que en esta Isla no quedarían más que los humandrills violentos, añade a eso las características de aquí, su oscuridad general, su humedad. Me agrada la paz, pero el silencio que llega a producirse en ésta Isla es demasiado.

— ¿Y eso debería inquietarme? —preguntó, apático.

— Claro… no debería —admitió levantándose tras un resoplido y agregó en un murmuro—. Olvidaba que no eres tan distinto, a menos que te ocurra _eso_…

— ¿Disculpa? —Mihawk arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Oh, no es nada, en serio —dijo riendo entre dientes.

"Creo que el sake me afectó más de la cuenta", pensó el espadachín. "Ese pelirrojo, nunca más aceptaré sus obsequios… Al despertar, mi habitación era un caos, sin embargo ella… ¿Fue un sueño?"

Al ver como ella caminaba en otra dirección tuvo el impulso de detenerla, y tomando su muñeca con rapidez la obligó a voltearse, la miró fijamente tratando de sacar algo de información.

— Ayer estuviste en mi habitación… Tu máscara, tu abrigo no estaban donde los guardaba… —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, buscando esclarecer recuerdos difusos—. Y lo que es más grave, el orden de mis cosas cambió.

Se comenzó a ruborizar de a poco, desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado y él soltó su muñeca esperando una respuesta.

— Sí, efectivamente estuve allí… Sé que haber hecho eso sin tu consentimiento no era lo correcto, aunque tú sabes muy bien que si te hubiese pedido permiso no me hubieses dejado entrar en ella ¡Aún si no puedo ver! De todas formas, no tenías porqué ocultar mis cosas en tú habitación.

— Hubiera sido más simple que me pidieras tus cosas —rebatió enojado.

— No es tan simple como crees —dijo molesta, ruborizándose más aún.

El espadachín la miró atónito, aquella inusual expresión en Kaylee le estaba causando una extraña sensación en su pecho. No recordaba en absoluto los sucesos que habían acontecido entre los dos, aunque sí un botón sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —cuestionó con severidad.

— N-Nada —respondió más avergonzada.

—No mientas —insistió.

— Si no recuerdas nada, déjalo así —Kaylee sentía su sangre hirviendo bajo su pecho.

Ella se ruborizó aún más, tapando con una de sus manos sus labios. Recordó la suave forma en que Mihawk se despidió aquella noche. Él se impacientó y la escudriñó con la mirada, sin costarle demasiado adivinar que estaba ocultando algo vergonzoso. Bajó la cabeza con perturbación, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro que adquiría poco a poco un rubor y prefiriendo ignorar sus deducciones, calló.

—Debo finalizar mi plan… —cambió el tema para tranquilizarse—. Los humandrills más débiles y aquellos que dejaron sus armas se reubicaron en otra parte de la Isla, pero necesito saber cual.

A medida que caminaban, el pequeño humandrill comenzó a saltar de alegría y tomó la mano de Kaylee adentrándola hasta la parte sur de la Isla, Kaylee la reconoció, era la zona de los animales que no había conseguido identificar.

Al parecer los humandriles les habían quitado territorio y los osos estaban molestos, incluso habían heridos tras unos enfrentamientos.

— ¿Qué son estos animales? —preguntó ella.

— Osos pardo, respondió —mirando a uno de los oseznos acercársele—. Son más sumisos que los humandrills, y muchos tienen heridas debido a sus anómalos encuentros. Efectivamente ésta parte de la Isla es tranquila, pero hay otra, no muy lejos hacia el lado sureste, que es más habitada por aves y animales pequeños, está más deshabitada… ignoro la razón.

— Es imposible que me los lleve a alguna isla cercana si no tengo un barco lo suficientemente grande, pero es posible que busque una forma de ayudar esa tierra —se volteó hacia él y le pidió con un gesto confiado—. ¿Puedes llevarme hacia allá?

Más tarde, ya en el castillo, Kaylee subió a su habitación, y se cambió de ropa, se puso unos pantalones y unas botas, una camisa y un corsé sobre esta, buscó su cinturón y puso allí sus armas de fuego, junto a una de ellas su bastón plegable que hace mucho no utilizaba. Sintió su nariz tapada, al parecer se había resfriado. Decidió dejar su máscara y su abrigo, tomó su bolso con ropa, algunas pertenencias y bajó por las escaleras e ignorando deliberadamente a Mihawk, salió del castillo. No se despidió, ella no deseaba que ningún rastro de preocupación o muestra de afección se reflejase de manera evidente, mucho menos ahora que sabía que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por el hombre de los ojos dorados. Él, por su lado, la observó pensativo desde su lugar mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras su espalda, sin voltearse siquiera.

Era algo inusual.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, sirena? —fastidiado se lo preguntó a sí mismo, sin obtener respuesta.

El pequeño humandrill la esperaba fuera de la puerta del castillo; deseaba acompañarla. La sirena dudó si llevarlo con ella, pero al parecer no había mucho que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Subió a su lomo y el la llevó rápidamente a la costa donde había dejado su bote. El humandrill no era tan pequeño pero aún no era más alto que la cintura de Kaylee, tenía bastante resistencia.

Emprendió su primer viaje sin muchos ánimos, un pez grande semejante a un perro arrastró el bote a una Isla cercana semejante a uno de esos faroles inmensos ubicados en las costas. Una gran escalera desde el puerto era el acceso al lugar. El humandrill se quedó en el bote y ella bajó al desolado puerto. No se oía nadie alrededor, desde un barco un hombre la observaba, al ver que estaba desorientada bajó por la borda al puerto con gran agilidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué busca señorita? —le preguntó de manera amable.

— Comida para pulpo de bosque, algo para hacer que se vaya —afirmó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó incrédulo, él conocía ese espécimen violento—. Aquí no encontrará nada de eso, esta isla esta deshabitada, sólo nosotros, la Marina, estamos aquí. La mayoría se especializa en el estudio del clima y ayudamos a los barcos del marine que tienen problemas por el Calm Belt.

— ¿Es usted de la Marina? —preguntó incrédula.

— ¿No vio usted el barco junto al cual…? —calló al fijarse en los ojos de la mujer, con unas pupilas claras—. Lo siento. Me presento, soy el Contraalmirante Catacombo, estoy aquí para cuidar el Gran Faro mientras se le repara.

— Mi nombre es Kaylee, mucho gusto —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. Dígame entonces, ¿dónde podría encontrar una Isla que pueda serme útil en mi búsqueda?

— Espere, creo que tengo algo que podría serle de utilidad…—El marino, la miro fijamente. No parecía una pirata, sonrió feliz y un rubor enterneció su mirada, se sentía con suerte al estar junto a una mujer de rasgos tan bellos.

Condujo a la sirena a la base del gigantesco farol, caminaba tarareando desafinadamente ofreciéndole su gran brazo a la dama para poder caminar con seguridad. Las paredes eran de cerámicos azules y blancos. Los pisos eran ásperos, al parecer era algo similar al pavimento. Sus subordinados lo vieron regresar espantados pues no estaban en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, no obstante, la mirada de él era alegre y no dijo nada al respecto. Agarró del cuello a uno de ellos y le habló en un tono dominante:

— La señorita busca ayuda para deshacerse de un Mori Dako —se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa—. ¿En qué tipo de isla necesita esto?

— Es una isla de otoño, con bastante humedad —afirmó ella.

— Eh… —el joven se quedó callado observándola, era una belleza misteriosa. Habló finalmente al ser golpeado en la cabeza por su superior—. B-Básicamente, estos animales comen crustáceos, algunos peces, animales y aves pequeños. Lo que más aman es luchar, si logras conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para echarlo a golpes, bastará.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — le preguntó el Contraalmirante—. Veo que está algo pálida.

— Sólo es un resfrío —aseguró ella.

— De todas formas, usted tiene una Isla muy cerca de aquí, el log pose en tan solo un par de días apunta a aquella Isla —habló otro cadete que también escuchó la conversación.

— Espere… ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí si no utiliza uno de esos aparatos? —preguntó el Catacombo.

— Algunos animales tienen una especie de brújula en sus cabezas, yo ocupo uno que me ayuda. No siempre apunta a una buena dirección y puedo vagar días en medio del mar —mintió sin rastro de nerviosismo.

— ¿Su mandril? —preguntó nuevamente el hombre—. Tengo un amigo, el contraalmirante Sicily. El tiene un mapa en braille, creo que ahora se encuentra en el Reino Saavedra, yo le hablaré de usted, la recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

— Es usted muy amable, y dígame —se dirigió al otro marino—. ¿Cómo se llama ésa Isla que me menciona, aquella si necesito asistencia médica?

— L-Little East Blue —afirmó el joven aún embelesado.

— Déjeme acompañarle hasta su bote…

Al llegar nuevamente a la Isla de la penumbra, el pequeño humandrill saltó feliz a tierra. Kaylee, acompañada de su compañero, llegó segura al Castillo, que para su sorpresa estaba completamente desierto. Suspiró y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. El olor a tierra húmeda hizo que recordara otro de sus planes, sacó de su bolso un pequeño bolso con semillas. De ahí rodeó el castillo hasta encontrarse fuera de la puerta que daba al subterráneo donde estaban las alacenas con vino.

Se agachó y con sus manos cavó en diferentes sitios y depositó en cada uno las semillas en la tierra y en las vasijas con tierra dentro del castillo que no tenían más que maleza.

—Por lo menos, con esta solución no se verá tan triste éste lugar… Aunque no lo pueda ver —sonrió para sí—. La humedad es suficiente; no creo que surjan mayores problemas para que crezcan bellas como he escuchado que son.

— ¿Uh?

— Tranquilo, es sólo un resfrío —tosió con fuerza tratando de eliminar su molestia en la garganta—. Vaya, espero no estar empeorando.

Al darse cuenta en que atardecería pronto y que no encontraría a aquel hombre, decidió ir al bosque. El gran Mori Dako, había recibido un corte en uno de sus ojos por parte del espadachín, al ver a Kaylee, el gran pulpo gruñó con rabia y le dio la espalda.

— Hay que planear un ataque sencillo —se decía en voz baja—. Ustedes lo superan en número, y al parecer su orgullo fue pisoteado. Entre antes comience el ataque mejor, necesitarán regresarlo al mar y que se marche a otra Isla.

— ¡Uhh! —el humandrill saltó a su lado con energías, después de todo luchar estaba en sus genes.

— Al menos pelearán por conseguir algo más noble, quiero decir, tienen un mejor motivo, ¿no? —suspiró—. Vamos a reagrupar a tus amigos atacaremos ésta noche.

Su táctica de ataque era simple, enviar primero una línea de humandrills a la ofensiva, de manera sorpresiva. No usarían armas, solamente la fuerza bruta de su cuerpo, después de todo, la lucha debía ser justa y el Mori Dako no pelearía con nada más que su gran morfología. Una línea de defensa se preocuparía de hacerlo retroceder y otro grupo lo provocaría adentrándolo al mar.

Tras unas cinco horas, el gran pulpo de bosque se rindió y cayó rendido al frío océano. Al fin el territorio era de los humandrills pacíficos. Kaylee, había vuelto a la habitación que le correspondía en el gran castillo.

A pesar de sus ansias de escucharlo otra vez no pudo más que respirar con resignación, se preguntaba si lo que había hecho al momento de marcharse había sido lo correcto, o al menos, lo más acertado de su parte. Se acercó al baño y lleno la tina con agua, se desvistió y se hundió totalmente.

—No puedo sacarme a ese hombre de mi cabeza —se dijo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño—. Es dañino quedarme en la Isla, ¿es acaso porque él no siente algo por mí? Los ojos son las puertas del alma… Eso me decía mi madre; a ella nunca le gustaron los humanos. Después de _haber sido secuestrada_, me pregunto qué pensará ahora. ¿Estará bien?… Según ella, los hombres son feos, pero al sentir la piel de ése shichibukai no pude pensar que era desagradable. ¿Y si él no es quién yo imagino? ¿Qué tal si los rumores que he escuchado por el Grand Line sobre él se hacen realidad tarde o temprano? Me dije que no dudaría más, pero siempre hay algo que perturba éstos sentimientos. Por más que me diga que él es diferente…

Kaylee ya había logrado que los humandrills se ubicaran en el lado sureste de la gran y melancólica Isla. Estaba en su habitación, reposando sobre su litera. Su respiración era dolorosa, y sentía una gran molestia en su garganta. Definitivamente, no era un simple resfrío. Se preparó y tomó su máscara, en ése momento sus dedos dudaron, la tocó con lentitud, tenía unos pocos rasguños, pero estaba en buenas condiciones, los recuerdos tras aquella adquisición dibujaron en su rostro una sonrisa dolorosa, cerró sus ojos tras un suspiro y la colocó suavemente sobre su cama, tras una hora ya no habían rastros de ella ni del pequeño humandrill en la Isla Kuraigana.

El espadachín no se hizo presente ningún día.

Los peces la llevaron hacia el Gran Faro, el barco de la marina ya no estaba allí, parecía un lugar desierto, a pesar de que era un día relativamente cálido. Entonces se acostó en el bote mientras las olas la mecían con suavidad, a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

La fría caricia del viento la despertó, el humandrill estaba acurrucado a su lado dándole calor. Kaylee acarició su pelaje, sonrió al darse cuenta que sería difícil separarse de él, llamó a un pez, el la miró con extrañeza, no era usual ver sirenas por esos lados. Accedió a ayudarle, cogió la cuerda del bote y comenzaron a moverse, todo iba tranquilo hasta que a unas docientas millas de la isla, una extraña presencia fue percibida. El bote se movía demasiado, el pez que guiaba a Kaylee se esfumó y el pequeño humandrill comenzó a llorar.

—No puede ser… —dijo al sentir que todo volvía a la normalidad por un breve instante—. Es un Rey marino.

En el segundo en que pronunció esas últimas palabras, una feroz bestia traspasó su bote y lo hizo pedazos.

Kaylee y el pequeño humandrill se aferraron a los trozos de madera que quedaron del bote, y luego Kaylee sacó su pistola y disparó; pero sus disparos ni siquiera alcanzaron a rozar al monstruo. Los impresionantes golpes de las olas la aturdían, debía usar su silbato. Al intentar alcanzarlo cayó al mar. Ese silbato era la única "arma" que podía ayudarla, si lo soplaba espantaría al Rey marino por unos breves momentos… Sin embargo, para alcanzarlo ahora debía sumergirse y nadar, y sería más efectivo si se transformaba en una sirena.

— Nadar no me gusta, no puedo ubicarme adecuadamente en el espacio. Todo se vuelve confuso… pero debo intentarlo.

La sirena se soltó del trozo de madera en que estaba y se hundió. Las aguas estaban turbulentas, unas burbujas pequeñas que tenía el silbato dentro de sí ayudaron a localizarlo, Kaylee lo cogió y amarró adecuadamente a su collar. Salió rápidamente a la superficie. Al soplar el pequeño instrumento, el Rey marino se estremeció y huyó rápidamente. El humandrill la veía con sus pequeños ojos muy abiertos.

— Tranquilo, pequeño, puede que ahora tenga cola, pero soy la misma —dijo ella al acercársele—. Éste silbato me lo dio mi padre, es un tesoro del Nuevo Mundo.

Kaylee llamó en ese momento a un pez para que la ayudara a llegar a la Isla más cercana, se amarró la soga del bote a la cintura y el otro extremo lo ató a la madera donde se aferraba el pequeño humandrill. Ella nadaba bajo el agua siguiendo al pez, de alguna forma se sintió más tranquila.

Yoko, una niña de la Isla Kansorn, más conocida como Little East Blue, disfrutaba del paisaje del océano junto a Boss, su gran escarabajo volador.

El atardecer se veía maravilloso, unos tonos cálidos descansaban sobre los roqueríos y el reflejo de las tranquilas aguas hacía parecer a la costa en continuo movimiento. Una figura luminosa se acercó rápidamente, tras ella iba un animal grande, no alcanzaba a ver con claridad a esa altura por lo que descendió al lugar del avistamiento.

— ¡Era un pez enorme! Estoy segura que estaba por aquí —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

En tierra, bajó del escarabajo y corrió por las piedras internándose en uno de los pasadizos subterráneos donde también llegaba el mar, hallando en uno de ellos a una bella mujer con cola de pez.

— Debo estar soñando. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser cierto! —dijo casi petrificada. Se quitó su gorro de la marina para sacar agua y echársela en la cara, y al mirar de nuevo a la sirena, volvió a gritar—: ¡Nunca he visto algo así! ¡Creí que sólo eran cuentos!

— Hola —saludó Kaylee con una leve sonrisa a pesar de su agotamiento—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— ¿Eres u-una sirena?

— ¿En realidad necesitas que te conteste? —respondió la aludida mientras se acercaba a la niña.

— ¡A…! —Yoko no pudo gritar, pues Kaylee le tapó la boca antes de que lo hiciera.

— No soy diferente a ti, pequeña… Como soy adulta, puedo caminar al dividir mi cola. Aunque necesito algo con qué cubrirme. Tuve que deshacerme de mis ropas para nadar más cómoda.

— ¡Cierto, no te tapas más que con tu cabello! —dijo la chica entre risas.

— ¡E-Eres hermosa! —sus ojos se iluminaron con gran expectación—. Yo soy Yoko, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Me concederás un deseo?

—_Mhihihi_, no soy mágica, Yoko. Mi nombre es Kaylee —dijo sonriendo y, tras bajar su cabeza notó que estaba ya sin fuerzas. Posó su torso sobre la piedra y tosió con violencia, respirar era doloroso.

— ¡Cielos! I-iré por un médico —afirmó, pasándole su abrigo de Marina.

Se limitó a sonreír, sus párpados estaban a punto de caer. Pero debía mantener su conciencia, no sabía que clase de persona ella le traería. Aún tenía su cinturón puesto, la única arma que podría servirle era la de balas, pues la otra tenía la pólvora húmeda.

Después de unos minutos volvió Yoko con una camiseta de la marina y una falda larga, la acompañaba una mujer con un delantal blanco, era de una contextura gruesa y de piel morena, sus rasgos eran suaves y unos lentes simulaban el pequeño tamaño de sus ojos. Kaylee sintió un aroma a jabón de jacinto. El humandrill que ya estaba fuera del agua cogió de las manos a la sirena y la arrastró hasta el suelo seco de la cueva.

— Gracias, dulzura —dijo Kaylee, se colocó la camiseta y la falda. Así, su cola se separó, transformándose nuevamente en piernas.

— Que interesante —dijo la acompañante de Yoko tocando con sus dedos las aletas caudales de Kaylee—. Nunca había visto una sirena en persona.

— ¡No toques! —ordenó llevando sus extremidades hacia su cuerpo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Disculpa! No tenía la intención de ser tan descortés, y mucho menos cuando no puedes verme.

— Lo notaste muy rápido —dijo sorprendida—. Oh, puedo ver lucecitas.

— ¡Huh! —exclamó el humandrill consternado.

— Fatiga —diagnosticó con rapidez—. Y en cuanto a su salud, debo confirmar si tiene bronquitis u otro problema respiratorio.

— Doctora Raid —habló Yoko—. ¿Estará bien?

— La llevaré a mi consulta, necesito que Boss me ayude a llevarla lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué hay del mono? —preguntó nuevamente la pequeña.

— Supongo que nos seguirá desde la tierra — dijo tomando a Kaylee en sus brazos.

El sonido de una tetera hirviendo la despertó, parecía que ya había amanecido. Pestañeó lentamente, tosió un poco y se sentó. Estaba usando una camisa de dormir larga y de tela suave y elástica, todo tenía un aroma fresco y limpio. Extendió una de sus extremidades fuera de la cama, hasta que sintió una voz fuerte.

— ¡Eh! —era la doctora—. No te atrevas a salir de esa cama, tienes que cuidarte.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kaylee sin titubeos.

— Soy la doctora Sora Raid, mucho gusto. Y, ahora vuelve a poner ese no-pie dentro de la cama —habló con autoridad, mientra se acomodaba sus anteojos.

— Lo haré, pero no por que tú me lo dices —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Intentas estar a la defensiva? No te haré nada, no seas absurda. Ten —le extendió un vaso con agua tibia—. Es una medicina amarga, te aseguro que solo sentirás debilidad así que descanza, tus pulmones te lo agradecerán.

"Confía, no seas tonta, no des pasos hacia atrás Kaylee", pensaba mientras bebía lo que la doctora había preparado. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar golpes en una ventana frente a la cama.

— Tu mono y Yoko están aquí —dijo abriendo la puerta—. Querida no puedes entrar ahora, está tomando su medicina, solo la van a molestar.

— Sora —habló con seriedad, ella se volteó sorprendida y ella relajó su mirada—. Descuida, no serán ninguna molestia. Tengo muchas ganas de escuchar a ambos.

— Hmm —meditó por unos momentos—. Si en un momento te aburres o ellos te causan algún escándalo yo no te ayudaré.

— Es justo —dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió en su totalidad y la pequeña Yoko corrió hacia la mujer en cama, ella rió con ganas y abrazó a ambos. Yoko traía consigo un bolso con muchos de sus cuentos, y el humandrill se acurrucó a los pies de la cama.

Mientras tanto, la doctora salió de su consulta camino al pueblo que estaba dentro de la isla. Las casas eran muy bellas, pintadas en tonos pasteles, las personas al verla saludaban con una gentil inclinación de sus cabezas. Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que llegó allí como aprendiz de doctora.

El anciano para el que trabajaba era procedente de una isla lejana donde había muchos doctores en el Nuevo Mundo, ya hace años que no le veía. Lo extrañaba. Pero entendía sus razones, aquel hombre con ochenta y cinco años sobre su espalda, sólo deseaba recorrer un poco, antes de que su hora en el mundo estableciera que sus servicios ya no estaban disponibles. Se tranquilizó mientras sus ojos recorrían esos sitios tan frecuentes, siempre encontraba algo nuevo que ver. No se aburría de ello, sin embargo, sin querer se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo más allá. A pesar de sus interrogantes, un cambio no sonaba atractivo para ella, quizá era por su apego o por algo tan sencillo como el miedo. Vio no muy lejos al viejo alcalde, cuyo nombre era Fabre. Detuvo sus pasos al ver que se acercaba a ella, le sonrió de manera dolorosa, traía un par de cartas consigo.

— Cuéntame de ésta Isla —le pidió Kaylee.

— Antes — habló Yoko—, ésta era una isla desierta llamada Kansorn. A esta isla llegamos aquellos que provenimos del East Blue y además otros que estaban en la Grand Line. Todos llegamos a esta tierra y depositamos nuestras esperanzas aquí, decidimos recrear parte de lo que amábamos de nuestros hogares y así es como al pasar de los años dimos forma a este nuevo lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de la doctora Sora Raid? ¿Sabes algo de ella? —preguntó nuevamente.

— No sé mucho que digamos, desde que recuerdo que sé que está en ésta Isla, pero al parecer no nació aquí como yo —afirmó la pequeña.

— ¡Debes tener hambre! ¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo afuera? —Yoko tomó su mano con energía.

— ¡Sí, vamos! —respondió con entusiasmo saliendo de su cama con rapidez.

Kaylee se había puesto un vestido y había salido sin ninguna de sus pertenencias, el humandrill corría tras ella con gran entusiasmo. No muy lejos un lugar esparcía por el aire de las cercanías el delicioso menú del día.

— ¡Señor Mitsuboshi!—llamó Yoko al entrar a la puerta del restaurante—. Traje una amiga a comer.

— _Jejejeje_, pues ven, preciosa, debes tener hambre —dijo él, conduciéndola a una mesa.

— Yoko —dijo al fin Kaylee—. He sentido una gran hospitalidad aquí.

— ¡Amamos acoger a nuevos visitantes! —explicó la chica—. Mientras almorzamos te puedo contar la historia de los Sombreros de Paja. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Eso me agradaría mucho —respondió Kaylee con una linda sonrisa.

Mientras se servían el postre se escuchó un grito, el pequeño humandrill había entrado.

— ¡Es una bestia sáquenla de aquí!

— E-es el compañero de Kaylee, un humandrill —dijo Yoko señalando al inquieto babuino que miraba para todos lados y comía lo que encontraba a su paso.

— ¡Qué horrible! ¡Pero qué asco! ¡Haz algo! —gritaba él.

— ¿Uh? —el pequeño humandrill se detuvo y se acercó al chef con ánimos de jugar.

— ¡No, no! ¡Aléjate monstruo!

El chef agarró una cuchara de metal muy grande, de al menos un metro y medio y se dispuso a usarla en contra del animal, pero un objeto de vidrio fue lanzado en su dirección.

— Sacaré a mi animal de aquí —dijo seriamente Kaylee—. Pero no permitiré que le haga daño, ¡Y mucho menos que le diga "bestia" o "monstruo"! Eso no lo aceptaré.

— ¿Qué acabas de lanzar? —preguntó el hombre anonadado y muy pálido.

— El postre… —agachó su cabeza en señal de disculpas—. Lo pagaré.

— ¿C-Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres ciega! ¡Me hubieras matado! —alegó dando un golpe en el tablero que tenía en frente.

— Sé perfectamente que no apunté a ningún órgano vital —afirmó, molesta.

— ¿C-Cómo? —se preguntaron el chef y Yoko a la vez.

— A cambio de las pérdidas que le ha causado mi pequeño acompañante, permítame ayudarle en éste lugar hasta pagar mi deuda.

—Bien —aceptó no muy convencido.

Unos pasos se dirigieron allí rápidamente, era el viejo alcalde Fabre seguido por la doctora.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con miedo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Tú deberías estar en reposo! —habló Sora a Kaylee ignorando el caos dentro del restaurante—. No me sorprendería que tuvieses una recaída.

— Lo sé, fui irresponsable… —bajó su cabeza y suspiró, tenía pocas energías.

Sora la guió hasta su consulta, que era además su hogar. La dejó en la habitación que le tenía preparada y subió por las escaleras hasta su pieza. Sacó dos papeles doblados de uno de sus bolsillos. Encendió una vela y desdobló ambos sobres con una mirada apagada.

"Hubiese sido más apropiado recibir esta carta el día que correspondía, tres años atrás… Ese viejo doctor, qué triste debe haber sido descubrir que Ciudad Blanca, en la que vivió sus primeros años, quedó reducida a nada. Cuando escribió esto tan solo le quedaban unos pocos meses de vida. ¿Por qué desearía que yo saliese a los mares?" sus pensamientos se detuvieron y su respiración se entrecortó, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y chocaban contra los cristales de sus lentes.

— ¿Cómo llegó a conocerme tanto?

Días más tarde, Yoko encontró un día a la sirena sentada en dirección al océano, notando además que tenía una expresión triste. Entonces decidió acercarse a ella.

— ¿Está todo bien, Kaylee? —preguntó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Sí —respondió, intentando disfrazar su semblante melancólico

— ¿Está todo bien en el Restaurante? ¿Mitsuboshi volvió a enojarse contigo? —preguntó, nuevamente.

— _Mhihihi_—rió de buena gana—. Creo que el me tolera más que yo a él.

— ¿El mar te trae recuerdos? ¿Mi madre habrá tenido esa expresión al sentir el mar frente a ella? —se dirigió otra vez a ella, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Kaylee extendió sus brazos y abrazó a la niña que tenía a su lado.

—Está bien llorar, Yoko —dijo acariciando su cabello.

— Yo quiero ser una Marina, para ser tan fuerte como mi padre Ryudo —dijo Yoko—. Pero recordar a mi madre me hace débil, nunca la conocí, murió al darme a luz, así que no sé muy bien que es eso de tener madre. ¡Pero lo he imaginado tantas veces!

— Bueno, tu abuela está cumpliendo el rol de madre —dijo Keylee.

— Pero no es lo mismo, además se cansa rápido y no escucha muy bien —contrarió sollozando—. ¡Cómo me gustaría saber qué se siente tener una mamá!

— Me gustaría poder ayudarte…—suspiró.

— ¡Ah! —gritó de súbito—. ¡Sí puedes!

— ¿En serio? —parpadeó, atónita.

— Tú podrías ser mi madre —dijo con emoción—. Hasta un cierto plazo, claro.

— Espera, ¿y por qué no Sora? ¿Puedo ser más como… una hermana mayor?

— Sora es más joven que tú aunque no lo aparente tiene unos veinticinco —asintió con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano—. ¡Vamos hermana! Ahora que eres mi hermana mayor, por un tiempo, le preguntaré a mi abuelita si puedes quedarte con nosotras, ¿te parece? Yo estaría aburrida en la habitación que hay en el restaurante.

— S-Si no es mucha molestia para tu abuela, yo no tendré problemas —respondió ligeramente nerviosa.

— Por cierto, ¿tienes novio? —la repentina pregunta de Yoko la halló desprevenida en medio de la calle principal del pueblo.

— N-No —murmuró en un tono avergonzado.

— ¡No puedo creer que una mujer como tú esté soltera! —Yoko lo dijo tan fuerte que los hombres que estaban alrededor se quedaron mirando a la sirena.

— Tengo una sensación incómoda… ¿Me están mirando?

— Quizá aquí puedas encontrar a tu gran amor —dijo la pequeña.

— No, eso sería difícil —negó, ruborizándose.

Una noche la puerta, del dormitorio de Kaylee se abrió.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? … No puedo quedarme dormida —dijo Yoko.

"Aun con tres semanas aquí, me cuesta creer la confianza que tiene en mí", pensaba Kaylee. "Me hace pensar que soy una persona muy prejuiciosa".

— Si alguna vez tuviste a un novio… —continuó la niña mientras se acomodaba a los pies de su cama—. ¿Cómo me podrías describir la sensación de estar enamorada? Es que… estoy confundida.

— Ay, ¿vienes a hablarme de temas amorosos? No soy la más indicada, pero trataré de explicarte… Primero que todo, estar enamorada es algo complicado; estás feliz sólo al recordarlo, piensas mucho en él, una sensación cálida te envuelve cuando estás junto a esa persona y, cuando debes hablarle, te sientes muy nerviosa y tu corazón duele cuando estás separada de él, en especial, llegas a molestarte contigo misma pues llegas a perdonar sus defectos.

Yoko la observó con una mueca pensativa y luego dijo:

— No, definitivamente, aquel chico sólo me gusta… Pienso más en Boss y en mi papá —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Y tú, lo estás?

— Ahh —suspiró cabizbaja, sintiendo que el calor volvía a acomodarse en sus mejillas—. Quizás.

— ¿De quién?

— Un hombre extraño… Mi pequeña, no sé qué puedo hacer para detener esta sensación —admitió ocultándose entre las sábanas.

— Decirle —contestó rápidamente, Kaylee se destapó y sin decirle nada suspiró.

Little East Blue se sentía muy tranquilo esos días. Era un día de descanso y el restaurante iba a estar cerrado por una semana. Ya había logrado pagar su deuda a Mitsuboshi y ya no era necesario que trabajara allí. La pequeña estaba en la pequeña escuela del pueblo, no la vería hasta la tarde. Pensó en visitar a la doctora, de todas formas, su relación con ella había mejorado durante esos meses y, al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella había vuelto a su saludable estado de salud.

— ¿Hola? —escuchó unas pisadas distintas a las usuales, retrocedió al sentir a la persona cerca de la puerta.

— Disculpe la demora —abrió la puerta un hombre menudo y de voz aguda—, llegué esta mañana. Verá usted, recién estoy ordenando mis cosas, yo… ¿Necesita algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Estoy bien, ¿Dónde está la Doctora Sora? — preguntó ella.

— ¿No le...? —se calló por unos segundos—. Salió hacia los roqueríos de la costa. Allá podrá encontrarla.

El no tan pequeño humandrill corría hacia ella. Su voz se había hecho mucho más grave que antes, y sus pisadas eran fácilmente escuchadas a la distancia, al menos para la sirena y sus sentidos desarrollados. Su amigo había crecido rápidamente, su cabeza estaba a una altura muy cercana a los hombros de Kaylee, y su fuerza física ya había superado a la de su ama.

— Ayúdame a encontrar a Sora, pequeño —pidió dulcemente al mandrill.

El viento resonaba con las olas transportando gotas del gran océano. El mar chocaba contra las enormes piedras de la costa, ésta tenía una quebrada abrupta, el sólo pretender bajar por allí hasta los roqueríos era una idea absurda y arriesgada a los ojos de cualquier mortal, Sora sabía que su vida era importante y que intentar hazañas peligrosas solamente podría ser posible en sus fantasías. Le gustaba imaginarse a ella misma realizando piruetas increíbles, escapando de un peligro mortal y llegando sana y salva hasta el lugar en que ella se hallaba observando su escenario.

Las fuertes respiraciones del humandrill la despertaron y volteó hacia quienes estaban allí también.

— No me digas, ya conociste a mi reemplazo —dijo ella en un tono amargo.

— ¿Reemplazo? —preguntó la sirena, confundida.

— Sí, eso. El nieto del doctor del que era aprendiz ha llegado finalmente, ahora se está acomodando y yo estoy preparando mis maletas, la casa y el consultorio le pertenecen a él por derecho y esas cosas —afirmó con molestia.

— Fue demasiado rápido… ¿no?

— Sí —hizo una pausa y le dio palmadas al suelo para que ella se sentara a su lado, así lo hizo—. No sé si continuar aquí o irme, ver el mundo… Quiero ayudar a las personas que estén enfermas, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Aunque, también quiero conocer nuevos lugares. ¿Debería hacerlo ahora? Quizá deba esperar un tiempo más. ¿Quién sabe si fracaso? ¿Y si el mundo que imagino no es tan precioso? No sé qué camino debo seguir. Me da miedo equivocarme.

— Sora, tranquila —Kaylee cerró sus ojos y sonrió—. Si así lo deseas puedes seguir creando nuevas excusas. ¿Qué tienes miedo? ¡Todos nos equivocamos! Caemos porque necesitamos aprender a pararnos y continuar avanzando. Sora… Tomar decisiones es difícil más aún cuando piensas que no hay una solución, o no crees en tus habilidades para enfrentar tu problema.

— Yo creo en mí —contestó titubeante.

— Entonces sabes lo que quieres —dijo ella a su vez.

— ¿Y si me arrepiento? —inquirió agarrando su cabeza.

— Lo resolverás de alguna manera y listo —sus respuestas parecían demasiado simples para ser ciertas.

— La última vez que nos juntamos me dijiste que te irías pronto, creo… No… Yo partiré primero.

— ¿Te mencioné en alguna oportunidad que en realidad soy una pirata? —Kaylee no oyó respuestas, la doctora estaba boquiabierta—. Desearía que fueses parte de mi tripulación, me encantaría que fueses mis ojos y me hablaras de los lugares que visitemos en nuestro viaje. No necesito que me des una respuesta ahora. Dentro de un mes búscame en el Reino Saavedra.

Un día después de que Sora emprendiera su viaje, Kaylee consiguió un barco para viajar de vuelta a la Isla Kuraigana.

— ¡Yoko! —llamó temprano a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña—. Hoy debo partir y he venido a despedirme.

— P-pero Kaylee, ¿no puedes quedarte con nosotros? —sus ojos se aguaron, lagrimosos.

— Sabes que me encantaría, pero debo hacer otras cosas. Debo encontrar a mi madre y debo ser sincera con mis sentimientos.

— ¡Pero! No, no le digas, ignora lo que te dije. El hombre que amas es muy complicado…

— Asumiré el riesgo —admitió con una sonrisa dolorosa.

— ¡OH! ¡Lo tengo! —Yoko se sobresaltó con una idea—. ¿Y si le das un beso sorpresivo para ver cómo reacciona? Funciona en los cuentos románticos que me contabas.

— ¡Ah! —Kaylee se sonrojó con gran intensidad—. No podría, es que… Ah, no debí hablarte de eso.

— ¡Rayos! Nunca te llevé a andar por los cielos con Boss —se tomó la cabeza, afligida.

— Será en otra oportunidad, Yoko —dijo sonriéndole.

El bote que la llevaba no tenía mástil, era simple y cómodo. Nadie hubiera imaginado que el futuro de ese bote sería quedar destrozado en medio de una batalla entre un joven espadachín de cabellos verdes y los humandrills violentos de la Isla Kuraigana.

Estaban en la costa, las botas de Kaylee eran rozadas por las tranquilas olas del mar, el humandrill la miraba con pena. En esos momentos era acariciado por la niña, quien aún tenía en su rostro lágrimas, los cabellos rojizos de Kaylee bailaban con el viento, parecía un fuego brillante que no iba a extinguirse. Volteó en su dirección.

— Es hora… Humandrill, nos vamos —Kaylee se acercó a Yoko, y la abrazó.

— A-adiós —tras un momento de silencio mientras ella se separaba agarró su brazo—. Gracias por ser mi hermana durante estos dos meses ¡T-Te extrañaré!

— Volveré cuando todo esté resuelto —prometió Kaylee dándole un beso en su frente.

Una silueta familiar contemplaba el horizonte, sus ojos dorados hacían un gran contraste con el azul profundo de esa noche. La luna iluminaba el lago que tenía en frente, reflejando la noche estrellada con gran detalle. Un halcón apareció en el reflejo, entre las nubes del cielo, Dracule Mihawk miró hacia arriba y vio como la majestuosa ave aterrizaba con ligereza en el balcón, posándose a su lado. En una de sus patas tenía amarrada una carta y, al quitársela, el halcón permaneció en su lugar. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, arrugó su entrecejo y entró a su habitación.

Desde Little East Blue demoró un poco más de una semana para llegar Isla Kuraigana. Había logrado durante su viaje darle un sentido a la energía que emanaba de su agitado corazón. Se sintió renovada en espíritu y sabía que debía hacer para detener, de una vez por todas, esa sensación.

Le hablaría cara a cara.

Desembarcó del lado este de la Isla, amarró el transporte con una cuerda y le pidió a su compañero que lo llevara cerca de las ruinas. No había ningún indicio de mal tiempo. Caminó alegre con el vestido de playa que traía hasta que sintió repentinamente que la seguían de cerca, la parte densa del bosque ya la había dejado tras ella, y al escuchar pasos en la hierba, el humandrill saltó hasta donde estaba Kaylee enseñando sus dientes con furia en dirección a los matorrales. La sirena se sentó en una de las columnas derribadas del reino, tratando de idear un plan. Un grupo de humandrills violentos la estaban observando desde cerca, comenzaron a gruñir con fuerza hasta que unos pasos se escucharon de lejos. Los animales gimieron aterrados y huyeron de allí ante la intimidante presencia que se avecinaba.

— Caminaba cerca de aquí cuando escuché a los babuinos aproximarse hacia esta dirección. Supuse que algún desventurado había llegado, pero no imaginé que podías ser tú —habló con indiferencia.

— Mihawk… —pronunció su nombre en un murmullo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>REITERO! lean de nuevo el fic, hasta las partes que he editado, así tendrá sentido lo que viene a futuro, un beso! nos leemos!<p> 


	14. Un momento difícil: La confesión

**Capítulo 14:** **Un momento difícil: La confesión**

Se quedó estática por unos segundos, su voz no podía emerger de sus cuerdas vocales, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar. Un frío recorrió el largo de su espalda, erizando su piel, tal presencia había causado en ella un nerviosismo intensificado al escuchar sus palabras; pero quizás aquella reacción se debía más a la frialdad de su saludo; si es que se podía nombrar así.

La atmósfera estaba bastante quieta, el viento no hacía sonar las hojas de los árboles, el humandrill los miraba en silencio, expectante.

— Mihawk… —logró pronunciar su nombre en un murmullo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? —su mente cuestionaba la imprevista llegada de ella.

— Es un gusto escucharte de nuevo —dijo más tranquila levantándose de donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello hacia un lado.

Él bajó su mirada y en el gesto se notó un cierto arrepentimiento. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió que a su lado, el ya no tan pequeño babuino lo olfateba repetidas veces, éste, aún no era tan alto como para alcanzarle, aunque ya le llegaba a sus hombros. Para tener la altura promedio de los humandrills todavía tenía que pasar más tiempo.

— Perdón —inclinó su cabeza. Sus dedos recorrieron las ondas de su largo cabello.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja sin poder explicarse esa actitud.

— Al irme, me marché sin despedirme —su mano se escondió bajo su cabello sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos—. Eso no fue correcto, por eso entiendo tu reacción al verme. Y claro, discúlpame también ahora que he venido sin una invita…

— Está bien —interrumpió a Kaylee deteniendo a la vez su mano—. No tienes porqué disculparte.

De súbito, había recordado unas diminutas hojas verdes que habían comenzado a germinar en los maceteros de su castillo, un gesto como ése no ameritaba un comportamiento poco amable hacia ella. Retuvo su mano por unos segundos y la soltó para guiarla en dirección al castillo. Mientras avanzaban, el babuino los adelantaba y cuando no los veía, corría en círculos para esperarlos y volver a estar al lado de ambos; estaba emocionado de volver a la isla. Kaylee lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba en esos momentos sin la ayuda de su bastón. Pensaba en esos instantes de qué podían hablar, pero sólo logró perderse en sus recuerdos de viaje.

— Kaylee —desde hace mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre—. Me sorprende que te mantengas informada.

— ¿Disculpa? —subió su cabeza desprevenida ante sus palabras.

— Manejas bastante información acerca de lo que te rodea —repitió.

— Ah, bueno, trato de saber qué está ocurriendo a mí alrededor —tras una pausa agregó—: Todo puede llegar a repercutir en las acciones que uno escoge.

— Ciertamente —afirmó con su cabeza—. Aquellos que permanecen ignorantes de lo que sucede en el mundo no son capaces de hacer un cambio en él. Dime, ¿cómo has hecho para saber?

— Uno de mis compañeros, _y amigos_, que alguna vez te mencioné: Shakespear, me mantenía al tanto de muchas cosas, no sólo lo que ocurría en los periódicos. Aprendí parte de la historia de muchas de las Islas en Grand Line también. Él era historiador y también un escritor apasionado. En mi tiempo fuera de aquí también pude ponerme al día con los acontecimientos actuales.

— Te las has arreglado bastante bien —admitió levantando ambas cejas.

No hubo más respuesta que el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo de adoquines. El espadachín volteó y vio a la sirena en el piso, afortunadamente había reaccionado a tiempo y sus manos recibieron el impacto sin mayores problemas. Movía sus manos sobre la superficie tanteándola con una expresión en blanco, se colocó sobre sus piernas y sonrió levemente.

— Creo que me confié demasiado —dijo ella levantando su cabeza a él.

— Ya veo —dijo, dudoso.

— Escuchaba tus pasos, así me estaba guiando. Olvidé que había tanta irregularidad en el piso, estos adoquines irregulares. Al menos esto no ocurre muy a menudo —dijo, ya levantada, sacudiéndose el polvo.

— Desde que te conozco caes y tropiezas, deberías ser más cuidadosa —sugirió y volteándose en dirección al castillo, agregó—: Sé más responsable contigo misma.

Kaylee sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, buscó en su cinturón su bastón plegable y continuaron su camino.

_A la mañana siguiente_, los aullidos del gran babuino la despertaron; a pesar de su insistencia, no pudo convencer al shichibukai de que tal animal se alojare allí adentro.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, continuaba despierta pero aún abrigada entre sus sábanas en dirección hacia la ventana, su única fuente de luz. Estaba incómoda, por la situación que experimentaba, sentía la necesidad de decirle la verdad, admitir sus sentimientos con respecto a él. Sin embargo, sus propios pensamientos la detenían.

Se sacó las sábanas de encima y sintió el frío del ambiente, tuvo el ligero impulso de querer regresar a su cálido lecho. No obstante, hizo caso omiso a capricho y se levantó con decisión.

— ¿Y si hoy visto más elegante? ¿Más clásica? —dijo mientras estiraba sobre su cama distintas prendas—. En Little East Blue adquirí ropas bastante lindas, y así mismo quiero lucir. ¿Me notará más si lo hago?

Su cabello estaba desordenado, aunque peinarlo le era fácil, al intentar coger su cepillo de su mueble hizo caer un lápiz labial, ése era uno de los tantos regalos de Yoko, según había escuchado era de un color claro. Kaylee dudó por unos momentos en si usarlo o no, pues no solía maquillarse. De todas formas se acordaba de como aquella niña la pintaba y optó por intentarlo.

Al salir de su habitación escuchó al espadachín no muy lejos de ahí. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado pues su falda era larga y podía tropezarse, se aproximó a la cocina; que era de donde se escuchaba más movimiento.

— Buenos días —lo saludó con una sonrisa ligera.

— Buenos días —dijo con seriedad mientras se retiraba—. Voy saliendo. Tienes suficiente como para comer.

— Gra…cias —respondió ya tarde, y confundida.

La puerta de entrada se cerró dejándola sola, el gran babuino la observaba por la ventana, la sirena se dio una vuelta hacia él mostrándole una mueca poco satisfecha, no había causado ninguna reacción.

Tiempo más tarde cogió unas botellas con agua y comenzó a regar las plantas, al tocar levemente una de ellas notó que ya tenían retoños. Creía que los maceteros dentro del castillo finalmente podrían servir a su propósito real; el de embellecer. Posteriormente salió al patio trasero encontrándose con el humandrill para brindar de agua a las plantas de afuera.

El sol llegaba dulcemente a su piel dándole un encubridor calor, cantaba al juguetón animal que tenía a su lado, quien animado corría por los alrededores y acumulaba ramas en un rincón cerca de Kaylee. Cuando ya tenía suficientes comenzó a enterrar cada palo en el suelo construyendo de a poco un fuerte. Los babuinos a lo lejos chillaron, ella se levantó de donde estaba, al parecer él estaba cerca. Acarició a su humandrill, estaba un poco tenso a raíz de los gritos de sus antiguos compañeros, abrazó a su dueña con fuerza para que no se saliera del fuerte y la retuvo. Al cabo de un corto tiempo ambos escucharon la puerta del castillo abriéndose.

El babuino la soltó y Kaylee entró por la puerta del sótano, donde se almacenaban los vinos. El humandrill no entró porque era demasiado estrecho para él, por lo que corrió hasta uno de los grandes ventanales para esperar que ella lo dejara entrar.

El recién llegado no podía escucharse, ella caminó despacio, muy atenta a los sonidos, salió del sótano y subió hasta el salón principal. Lo único que escuchaba claramente en esos momentos era el humandrill que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de vidrio que estaba hacia la sala de estar.

—Silencio pequeño —posó su índice sobre sus labios—. Necesito escuchar.

Para su infortunio, al abrirle no hizo más que intensificar su ruido, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Trató de tranquilizarlo pero estaba muy lleno de energía, entonces optó por pedirle que simplemente no la siguiera y avanzó hacia la gran escalera.

Al tratar de dar su primer paso en la escala, pisó su falda, su segundo paso no fue diferente, en aquel momento supuso que lo mejor era arremangarse su larga falda para evitar cualquier caída. Tomó el extremo de la enagua con ambas manos y subió la escalera enseñando sus piernas, viéndose así la cicatriz del corte que le había hecho un humandrill en su muslo izquierdo, hasta que lo sintió delante de ella, las manos que sostenían su falda se abrieron para soltarla fugazmente y ocultó de su vista sus piernas.

— … —carraspeó y bajó hasta ella—. ¿Irás a descansar?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Sí —respondió sin darle la cara.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, como siempre durante las mañanas. Un olor dulce alcanzó su nariz, miró hacia la ventana, estaba nublado. Se había quedado dormido leyendo sobre su cama, pasó la palma de su mano sobre su cara, aún sentía agotamiento. Botó aire con fuerza y se levantó sin obedecer a su cansancio sino que a su interés.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, el lugar estaba vacío pero el aroma penetrante de algo que había sido cocinado todavía alcanzaba su cara. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, entonces divisó con claridad una tartaleta.

Colocó su mano a unos centímetros de ella, estaba tibia. Agachó un poco su columna y se acercó un poco para sentir su aroma. No tenía una gran decoración, las frambuesas estaban esparcidas a lo largo del relleno de crema.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, en actitud reflexiva. Disfrutaba de la pastelería, para su desgracia, no era capaz de cocinar ese tipo de manjares. Sólo con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de seguir a la perfección unas cuantas recetas para almorzar decentemente; claro está, después de muchos errores. Sonrió para sí al contemplar la delicia que tenía frente a sus ojos y, con delicadeza, sacó un poco del relleno con su índice. El sabor encajaba con su exquisito aroma.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kaylee a unos metros atrás de él.

— …—Mihawk volteó, su expresión se tensó—. ¿Hace cuánto que sabes cocinar éste tipo de cosas?

— Aprendí un par de recetas hace mucho, con el cocinero que escapó: Kesa… De la antigua tripulación —bajó su cabeza al recordarle, tras una pausa agregó—: Recién, durante mi estadía en una Isla, comencé a practicar más, ¿Está mal?

— No, tiene un buen sabor —dijo sin quitar sus ojos de el.

— Me alegra —bajó su cabeza con alivio.

— ¿Algún motivo especial? —preguntó, intrigado mientras se servía un pedazo.

— No —respondió dubitativa.

Se sentó en el ancho sillón de la sala de estar, frente a ella había una taza de té y un plato con su porción de tarta, ambos casi intactos. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación, tras un suspiro, levantó su cabeza.

— He estado pensando en mis nuevas metas —comenzó a hablar—. Durante el tiempo que estuve afuera me di cuenta que no han cambiado muchas cosas. Todavía existe una gran discriminación, si mi apariencia hubiese sido otra, sería también otra experiencia la que estaría contando en estos instantes. Estoy decepcionada, hasta mis propias convicciones han cambiado.

— Eso ocurre al afrontarse con la realidad —apuntó luego de beber un poco de su taza de café.

— ¿Por qué conceptos tan importantes como la justicia tienen tantas interpretaciones? Palabras, cuyos significados son tan necesarios conocer, son los más subjetivos —expresó con seriedad.

— La justicia, hoy en día, está condicionada por el entorno en que se ha concebido su concepto —afirmó mientras se servía otro trozo de tartaleta.

— Si un noble mata a un hombre inocente no caerá sobre él el peso de la ley, ocurre todo lo contrario con cualquier otro —expresó con rabia—. ¿No debería el gobierno velar por el interés de todos? ¿Por qué existen éstas distinciones?

— Hmp

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Kaylee arrugó su entrecejo, extendió su mano a su taza de té y bebió hasta la mitad, luego cogió su pedazo de tartaleta y sólo llevó un bocado a su boca; Si bien le gustaban los dulces, no tenía una gran preferencia por la repostería.

— Este tema parece incomodarte, tus respuestas han sido más cortas de lo común —tras una pausa se cruzó de brazos, tenía un rastro de enojo—. ¿Por qué sirves al Gobierno Mundial?

— Tengo mis razones, aquellas, no tengo motivo de compartirlas contigo —respondió indiferentemente, al mismo momento en que se servía otro trozo de tarta.

—Pero ¿Es que no te das cuenta del mal que ha causado esa institución? —alzó su voz—. ¿No te importan las personas que están sufriendo ahora? ¡No puedes ser tan insensible! ¿Es que sólo velas por tus propios intereses?

— ¿Te atreves a juzgarme? —cuestionó, dejando su tarta sobre la mesa—. ¿Has pensado siquiera en alguna de las razones que podría tener? Si quieres juzgar a alguien debes al menos ponerte en su lugar—su cabeza ladeó de un lado a otro en señal de incredulidad—. Ja, ¡Y alardeas que me conoces! Recuerdo que me dijiste eso una vez: "no es necesario para mí conocer tu historia, sino que parte de tu corazón"... Mi corazón, que por cierto tantas veces has llamado _insensible_. No te entiendo.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella desafiante.

— Tienes razón —admitió con molestia, levantándose a su vez pero dándole la espalda.

— A veces tienes una actitud tan inmadura —dijo con resignación.

— ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que actuar molesto a causa de un pañuelo es algo normal! —alegó.

— Y, ¿Cuándo te marchas sirena? —preguntó, cortante.

— ¿Tanto me odias? —volteó hacia él con angustia.

Silenció de golpe, las palabras de ella habían sido como una flecha. Su corazón dio una palpitación dolorosa. Sus músculos se tensaron y un frío penetrante recorrió rápidamente su pecho. Se acercó a ella lentamente y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

— No te odio —dijo con suavidad, en un murmuro amable.

— Mira, no tienes que mentirte —dijo aún dolida separándose de él—. ¿Por qué otra razón me hablarías de semejante manera?

— Escúchame —exigió con seriedad posando ambas manos en sus hombros—. Yo, no sé cuándo hiero con mis palabras.

—¡Uh! —era un chillido del pequeño humandrill, provenía de la habitación en que se alojaba la sirena.

— ¿Has entrado a ese animal sin mi consentimiento? —cuestionó con gran confusión.

— Disculpa —agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

Aquella tarde comenzó a llover, estaba en su habitación peinando su cabello. Seguía incómoda, la tensión de aquel momento seguía repercutiendo en su memoria. Los recuerdos se amontonaban y seguían emergiendo, un golpe de emociones azotaba su corazón.

"No me disculpé con él por haberlo juzgado sin argumentos, no le he dado las gracias como corresponde y no me atreví a decirle que aquella tarta la hice para mostrarle mi agradecimiento por su hospitalidad" pensaba caminando en círculos.

El gran babuino veía llover, trataba de tocar las gotas que llegaban a la ventana, se extrañó al darse cuenta que tocarlas era imposible, lamió el vidrio en busca del líquido del cielo y desistió en sus intentos amargado. Dio un vistazo a la sirena y la tiró de su vestido, quería salir.

—No puedo salir ahora, no quiero mojarme —le aclaró con una suave caricia en su cabeza.

— ¡Huu! —no contento con su respuesta la tomó a la fuerza y la subió a su lomo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con un poco de susto—. No, no bájame.

El humandrill abrió la puerta y con saltos ágiles llegó rápidamente al primer piso. Los gritos de la sirena llegaron al espadachín quien, en aquel entonces, tomaba una siesta. Se levantó de su cama tomando su frente con rabia y se aproximó a la baranda que daba al piso donde ella se encontraba.

Al momento en que se asomó, su presencia fue notada por el babuino. El gran animal se dio la vuelta y lo miró petrificado, temió lo peor y se agachó ocultando su cabeza. Ella también lo percibió. Bajó del humandrill que temblaba de miedo y lo tranquilizó.

—Aunque pasen los años siempre lo veré como mi pequeño humandrill —y agregó firme—. ¡No lo asustes así!

—Encariñarte con el no te traerá más que problemas…

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Qué buscas? —alza su voz interrumpiéndola a su vez.

— ¿Tener recuerdos de quienes quieres es tan malo? —preguntó con aflicción.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿No ves que esa unión sólo te causará más daño? Tarde o temprano sus instintos volverán, y va querer regresar donde sus iguales y luego, tú, estarás lamentándote de su separación —dijo molesto.

— El hombre nunca tendrá sufrimientos por encima de los que puede soportar... Yo me preocuparía si no sufro tras eso, pues demostraría que no lo amé de verdad —dijo bajando su cabeza hacia el mandril.

— Hablar de éstas cosas contigo es inútil —se quejó y volvió a su habitación.

El babuino se incorporó nuevamente, aquel hombre se había ido. Ambos lo sabían tras haber escuchado un portazo. Ella suspiró y se llevó al humandrill al patio, ella se quedó bajo techo mientras el jugaba bajo la lluvia. Le pidió que durmiera a las puertas del castillo, pues sabía que su anfitrión no aceptaría su piso mojado.

Subió al segundo piso, uno de sus dedos se acercó a su boca, estaba ansiosa. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, respiraba pausadamente, como esperando a que algo sucediera resultando tan solo en lo usual: sonidos del exterior. Comenzó entonces, a caminar en otra dirección, hacia la habitación de Mihawk, sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros conocía ese camino a la perfección y ya frente a la puerta, golpeó con suavidad.

— ¿Estás allí? —preguntó ella, pero no hubo respuesta.

Jugó con sus dedos impaciente, de repente, sintió calor en sus mejillas, su mano derecha trató de detener ese ardor. Bajó su cabeza, y se balanceó de un lado a otro. Él ya estaba avanzando hacia la puerta. En ese instante el seguro de la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, molesto.

Ella subió su cabeza, aún con algo de rubor, la mano que disimulaba su avergonzado rostro bajó, hasta sus labios sonrientes.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó, extrañado.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

— N-n…—dio un paso hacia atrás, y agregó volteándose—: Entra si quieres.

Advirtió que su habitación estaba fría, la esencia de la lluvia estaba allí adentro. De poder ver, hubiera notado también que la ventana que daba al balcón de su habitación estaba abierta, él había estado allí, ya que estaba empapado y había dejado un rastro de agua en el piso.

No pudo creer que había logrado entrar, su cara expresaba más caos que alegría. Casi no sintió su típico aroma a vino, se acercó a él y extendió su mano hacia él.

— ¿Por qué estás tan mojado? —estaba sosteniéndose de su camisa.

— Supongo que no has venido para hablar de eso —dijo con fastidio, y mirando la mano de ella dijo más apacible—: Estaba afuera, en mi balcón.

— Dracule Mihawk —alzó su cabeza—. No fue correcto haberte juzgado. Disculpa.

Deslizó su mano hasta su antebrazo y luego se separó, observó que en el rostro terso de la sirena se mostraba cierta vergüenza. Miró enseguida hacia su balcón y se dirigió hasta él. Afuera todavía había luz, un tono celeste pintaba todo el espacio, las gotas de agua se hicieron una suave llovizna, se asemejaba a una nevada. Los pájaros volaban rápidamente en busca de un refugio entre las altas copas de los árboles. Extendió su mano hacia la puerta de vidrio y la cerró despacio.

— Sé que no crees en el destino, pero ¿serías capaz de afirmar que la vida de las personas, tal como la de la naturaleza, no es regida por una ley? —preguntó.

—Es una pregunta algo difícil de contestar... No creo en el destino, pues creo que el hombre es el que construye su propia historia con su propia voluntad —hizo una pausa— De todas formas, si el libro del destino existiera éste necesitaría de nosotros para que las páginas se volteen. Si fue el destino o mi decisión el que yo esté aquí, es muy evidente cuál es mi opinión ¿No?

— Afirmativo —posó su puño sobre su mentón—. La primera vez que te recibí fue porque quería conocer un poco más al excéntrico Capitán enmascarado, después planeaba matarlo —clavó sus ojos dorados en ella—. Sólo que, no pude hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó nerviosa.

—La curiosidad —respondió con simpleza—. Eras una persona misteriosa, más preguntas me rodearon, los misterios que te envolvían no se acababan.

—Si hubiese sido realmente el Capitán Mask, un gordo y extraño hombre ¿Me hubieses m-matado?

—Sí —dijo al instante.

—Entonces, si no hubieras tenido esas dudas no me hubieras acogido…

—Lo más probable

—¡Deberías ser más hospitalario! Tienes un gran castillo con muchas habitaciones, ayudarías mucho a quién esté perdido —señaló ella.

—Ya te dije en una oportunidad que no me darías más órdenes ni discursos morales respondió sentándose sobre su cama—. No me interesan...

—Hablaré de todas maneras, sé que me escucharás y algo de lo que digo llegará a tu conciencia —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Nadie viene a esta isla... —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Mhihihi, no está de más ser precavido, y si lo recuerdas bien yo soy una persona que llegó a éste lugar por mera casualidad.

—Sirena… ¿Pretendes hacer que cambie de opinión?

—Bueno —agregó ella sin ponerle atención a lo que había dicho—. Quiero que sepas que mi bote no lo sacaré de donde está en el lado este, ahora es todo tuyo, y espero que lo des a quién lo necesite...

—Eres tan insistente —dijo mirándola rendido.

—¿Has visto mi pañuelo? El que me regaló Shanks. No lo encuentro, y no me gusta perder los regalos que me dan —dijo con preocupación.

— Sí —respondió en un murmuro.

Avanzó hacia un baúl, de allí extrajo lo que ella le pedía. Retuvo el pañuelo con su puño cerrado, lo apretó y resopló, se aproximó a ella, tomó su mano nuevamente y depositó en la palma de ella el pañuelo que le pertenecía.

— Aquí esta… Si ya no tienes más de qué hablar puedes retirarte, estoy ocupado —dijo separándose de su mano.

— Quiero algo para recordarte. ¿Qué podrías regalarme? —preguntó ruborizándose.

Mihawk bajo su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, ni siquiera él podía creer lo seguido que hacía eso en presencia de ella, y aquella dama no tenía ninguna pista de que eso sucedía.

Su sombrero estaba en un colgador, sacó una pequeña pluma de éste y se la entregó en sus manos y, cambiando a su actitud normal, le pidió que se fuera de allí.

Kaylee guardó su pluma dentro de su silbato. Para apurarla, la acompañó hasta la puerta. Al sostener de la manilla sintió repentinamente que ella tomaba su rostro, haciéndolo voltear. Su expresión era diferente, ella sonrió y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— Nunca te agradecí por haberme ayudado a salvar al humandrill —dijo con dulzura ya fuera de su habitación.

Miraba en su dirección, turbado. No respondió, sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza. Agachó su vista irritado y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Una tarde, leía junto a la chimenea, ya se habían cumplido tres días desde la llegada de su huésped, y durante aquellas horas casi no le dirigía la palabra. Hace unos minutos que no volteaba la página del periódico, no podía absorber la lectura, leía pero no recordaba nada…

— ¿Qué me pasa? —se preguntó en voz baja.

Ya cansado, tomó su frente con ambas manos y suspiró. Se dirigió a un amplio salón del castillo y se aproximó al viejo fonógrafo que allí se encontraba, escogió un disco de vinilo, lo sacó de un gran sobre, sopló sobre éste para quitarle cualquier rastro de polvo y comenzó a tocar música.

En otro lado del castillo, la sirena pudo escuchar la suave melodía, el humandrill que antes se movía para todos lados, se detuvo de golpe embelesado con tal composición. Ella caminó absorta hasta el origen de la música acompañada del gran babuino, llegó hasta uno de los amplios salones del castillo y sintió que él estaba allí.

Él, al verla llegar la miró con apatía, traía consigo al babuino. Dio una rápida mirada al animal, no le permitiría entrar allí.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó, impasible.

— Recuerdo haber escuchado antes ésta música —dijo quedándose quieta en el marco de la puerta—. Siempre me pregunté cómo era posible, que el origen de la balada fuera de una sola fuente, aún no sé qué es eso.

— Acércate —la invitó a acercarse hasta él—. Pero que el humandrill no entre, ésta sala tiene un piso distinto al de las demás.

— Muy bien.

Cerró la puerta y se aproximó al espadachín, el tomó su mano y la colocó sobre el aparato.

— Éste es un fonógrafo, es el aparato que produce el sonido que oyes ahora —hizo una pausa—. Esto que escuchas es un vals.

— Así es. Es muy bello.

Mihawk, la observó por unos momentos y se acercó a ella. Tomó su mano izquierda y ella se estremeció.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —echó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

— ¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó aún sin despegarse de su mano.

— No… Yo sólo vine a escuchar música —admitió, avergonzada.

— Tranquila Sirena … No es difícil, haz como si nadaras —dijo tomando la posición.

— ¡Te acabo de pisar! —exclamó muy abrumada—. No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo hacerlo, es muy rápido.

— Sólo haz lo que te digo…

Y así empezaron a bailar, ella casi tropezó unas cuantas veces. La danza en un vals, es semejante a la pluma que es mecida delicadamente por el viento. Lograr la sintonía entre sus pasos, fue una tarea difícil. Se necesitó de paciencia y armonía entre las partes para lograr una buena coordinación, la que se estableció al cabo de unos minutos, ella estaba feliz y con ansias de aprender más, era la primera vez que bailaba con sus pies y no quería detenerse. La música los confinó a una atmósfera única. Ella sentía un mareo extraño, mariposas en el estómago. De repente, las canciones del disco terminaron y en el último paso Kaylee sintió una cercanía tentadora. El recuperó su compostura y ella estaba parada frente a él, en ese momento un silencio cálido detuvo el tiempo, el momento preciso para decirle la verdad.

—Mihawk…—hizo una pausa—. Gracias por éste momento.

—Gracias, a ti también —dijo tras una pausa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se retiraron ambos del salón y fueron a la chimenea, estaba apagada. A pesar de ello, había tibieza, el sol iluminaba esa zona amigablemente. Se sentó a leer acompañado de un poco de vino tinto. Percibió que ella se veía un poco agitada, podía ser que el baile la había dejado agotada, pues respiraba con un poco de dificultad y estaba sonrojada. A lo mejor jugaba con su cabello pues había mucho silencio, sabía que a ella le incomodaba aquello y decidió hablar.

— Puño de Fuego, Ace… Ahora está preso y lo llevan a Impel Down —apuntó mientras leía.

— Siento algo muy profundo por ti —confesó ella.

Mihawk despegó sus ojos de su lectura con gran rapidez y la miró sorprendido. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez, hasta que se levantó de su asiento y dio un paso hacia él, esperando su respuesta, su rubor incrementó. Él cogió su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo, dejó su periódico a un lado, dejó su sillón y caminó hasta ella.

—Temo, que tu sentimiento no es compartido —dijo tajante.

Kaylee aclaró su garganta suavemente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y empalideció. Hace años, desde que perdió el rastro de su madre que no había sentido un dolor tan grande en su corazón. Mihawk estaba cerca de ella, pero a la vez lejos y expresando con esas palabras rechazo.

—¡Ha! ¿No me digas que pensaste que era cierto? Sólo estaba haciendo una prueba. Quería saber cómo sería tu reacción, ya sabes… Nunca hemos hablado de temas relacionados con el amor. ¡Vamos! Yo tan sólo soy una amable conocida —dijo con un claro nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó aún más desconcertado.

— Estoy algo mareada, creo que saldré a tomar aire por unos años —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y murmuró para sí misma—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

El miró como ella caminaba en dirección a su habitación, iba muy despacio por las escaleras. Ya en su pieza guardó todas sus pertenencias en su bolso y bajó lentamente por las escaleras vestida como el Capitán Mask, con una sonrisa vacía… El humandrill la acompañó, muy preocupado, le abrió la puerta principal y ambos se perdieron en lo profundo de la inmensidad del bosque.

— Soy una idiota —se dijo mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— Vamos a la costa, sólo necesitarás un tronco, yo te llevaré, nadaré hasta que no tenga más fuerzas… y me olvidaré de él.

Ya lejos de la isla, se escuchó un gran estruendo y un gran haz de luz emergió del cielo, era un rayo provocado nada más ni nada menos que por el velo que fue colocado sobre el momento de la tormentosa confesión.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan~<strong>


End file.
